The Cat Eyes
by Ichi Beilschmidt
Summary: En el instituto, Feliks está cansado de la continua rutina, hasta que su amiga Elizabeta le ofrece trabajar en su cafetería como Maid, manteniéndolo en secreto. Sin embargo, un albino lo descubrirá, dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, soy Ichi. -sonidos de aplausos de fondo.- Después de unos laaaargos meses, sin escribir, aquí vengo con un nuevo fic. He de decir, que la pareja principal es Pruspol, primero que nada, y que si recibe críticas, pues yo ya os advertí antes. He hecho este fic porque adoro la pareja y para mi propia satisfacción, también porque he querdio compartirlo con todos. Y no me importa reicibir críticas, las aceptaré, pero hay que respetar también los gustos, que son diversos. Este fic, es UA, Universo Alterno, y Hetalia no es mío. -ojalá.- Y ah, hay tanto parejas yaoi como hetero. Que os aproveche : D

* * *

><p>Las palabras del profesor en sus esfuerzos de intentar explicar la clase de química sonaban como eco en sus oídos y apenas intentaban llegar a su mente para procesarlo y entenderlo completamente. Aquello era una rutina diaria y monótona en la que el aburrimiento parecía ser un factor bastante usual. Exhaló un suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia el cristal de la ventana. El exterior tampoco parecía ofrecer algo más interesante que captase su atención, y ese detalle, le provocó algo parecido a la exasperación. Entonces, una voz distinta a la del profesor le despertó de sus propias cavilaciones. Dirigió sus ojos verdes al compañero que se situaba a su lado, cuyos ojos azules le observaban. Aquellos ojos pertenecían concretamente a su amigo de la infancia, el cual le llegó a gustar hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, eso era agua pasada, se dijo Feliks así mismo.<p>

-Ya sé que soy monísimo Toris, pero tampoco es para que te quedes mirándome como un idiota- dijo con una sonrisa, le encantaba vacilar a la gente.

Su amigo suspiró con cierta resignación.

-Si me escucharas..- murmuró.-Te estaba diciendo que Elizabeta quiere hablar contigo después.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora?- parpadeó, confuso.-Espera ¿cuándo te lo dijo?

-En el recreo, solo que…

-Te acabas de acordar.- era común que su amigo siempre se olvidara de cosas que le concernían a él.

-No es así, además habló el que está en su mundo la mayoría de los días del año.

Aquello había supuesto un golpe bajo para él. Feliks frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tendrían que echarle en cara lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer?

Estaba harto de eso.

Simplemente le ignoró cuando le dijo tal acusación, haciendo que Toris se arrepintiera de sus propias palabras. Estúpido más que estúpido. De repente, el profesor parecía ausentarse, y el caos reinó entre los compañeros de su clase. Se limitó a ignorarles también, sin embargo, sintió que le tiraban una bola de papel. Al principio no hizo nada, lo dejó pasar, pero luego millones de bolas de papel comenzaron a atacarle. Se giró para devolver el ataque al causante, al mismo tiempo que su amigo gritó:

-¡Beilschmidt, deja a Feliks en paz!

Era él, otra vez. Feliks miró al nombrado. Un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad le observaba con una mirada llena de superioridad y de diversión, de cabellos albinos alborotados. En su respectiva mesa, habían papeles arrugados y alguna que otra bola mal hecha. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Cómo él solía definir, un ser egocéntrico, orgulloso e idiota. Completamente y excesivamente idiota. Desde que había entrado al instituto, no había dejado de ser el punto de mira de ese chico. No por nada especial, sencillamente porque le divertía molestar a la gente. Sobre todo a él…

Pues que siempre le llevaba la contraria. Era el único en todo el lugar.

Y como todos, sabía que eso jodía en su totalidad al albino de ojos rojos.

-Qué Beilschmidt ¿tan irresistible te soy que no puedes aguantar ni un momento en conseguir captar mi fantástica atención?

Como él esperaba, el albino frunció el ceño durante unos pequeños segundos, hasta que soltó una carcajada.

-Nein, pero quería despertarte de tus fantasías que probablemente sean sobre mí.

Feliks hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar tal frase, mientras que Toris parecía haberse levantado de su sitio, mirando mal al albino. Lo que se podía decir mal según Feliks, puesto que el castaño tampoco es que supiera mirar mal a la gente, a no ser que se cabreara, lo que era pocas veces. Pero en ese momento, parecía estarlo.

-¿Por qué no le dejas en paz?- por primera vez, el rubio de ojos verdes se impresionó por la seguridad en la voz de su amigo.-Vete a molestar a otro.

-¿Y qué si quiero molestarle a él?- indagó Gilbert con una sonrisa llena de sorna.

-Pues te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

Todos los alumnos de la clase se quedaron callados, atentos a la pelea que se cocía en el ala norte. Uno de los amigos de Gilbert, que pertenecían al _Bad__Trío,_ de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, movió las cejas repetidamente hacia abajo y arriba, dándole un codazo a su compinche.

-Oh Mon Dieu.- murmuró en un perfecto francés.-Te acaban de retar, mon ami.

Era Francis Bonnefoy. Francés, supuestamente apuesto, y un pervertido de los de aquí te espero. Para Feliks, ese chico recibía el nombre de _El__pervertido_. Él se situaba a la izquierda del albino en esos momentos. A su derecha, permanecía un chico castaño de ojos verdes y piel morena, que mostraba una sonrisa bobalicona y que estaba impregnada de amabilidad.

-¿No era una petición de amistad?- preguntó el chico.

Gilbert le propinó una colleja para que se callara. Él se limitó a quejarse y a poner un rostro lloroso. Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Español, alegre, y un pedófilo.

Así, para Feliks eran, en vez de ese nombre ridículo de _Bad__Trío_…

_El pervertido, el pedófilo y el egocéntrico._

-Toris, osea, déjalo ya.

El nombrado le miró, incrédulo.

-¿Qué lo deje?- negó con la cabeza.-Ni hablar. No para de molestarte desde parvulario, no puedo seguir permitiéndolo.

-Como que yo sé defenderme solo.- aseguró.-Aparte ¡no vale la pena poner mi atención en el marginado del instituto!

Fue bastante rápido. Sintió que le elevaban de la silla en la que había estado sentado, y toda su visión fue ocupada por unos ojos rojos que le observaban con una irritación que no era difícil de ignorar. Sabía que le había dado en el punto débil del albino. Pero no le importaba, se lo merecía. Con el paso de los años, conocía las palabras hirientes que le podían hacer efecto y las que no. Era así como su eterno rival. Habían estado desde pequeños en aquel lugar, y su relación siempre había funcionado así. Picándose, enfrentándose y retándose. Era una costumbre que nunca se rompería entre ellos. ¿Y por qué precisamente Feliks? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Aunque ni siquiera le molestaba. Incluso, le relajaba. Pero eso, él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Y mucho menos, delante de aquel idiota.

-Quita tus zarpas de encima, te vas a cargar mi maravilloso uniforme.-inquirió el polaco.

-Ten fe si crees que voy a hacer eso.- Gilbert arrastraba las palabras. Daba la impresión que esta vez, Feliks si que había dado hondo.-¿Quién cojones te crees? Voy a quitarte ese valor que tienes conmigo.

-¿Te crees que me das miedo? Como que ni siquiera me haces temblar.- Feliks le mostró una sonrisa divertida.

Gilbert frunció aún más el ceño. Gritos de _¡Pelea!_ comenzaron a sonar en la clase, pero apenas les prestó su grandiosa atención. Definitivamente, borraría esa sonrisa que tanto solía retarle durante tantos años. Sin embargo, durante un instante pensó ¿y qué haría después si la hiciera desaparecer? Luego no encontraría a alguien que fuera capaz de contestarle de la misma forma que el polaco lo hacía. Le daba rabia darse cuenta de ese hecho. Dispuesto a hacer algo con él, escuchó que la puerta de la clase se abría. Los gritos se cortaron de inmediato. Apartó la vista de su objetivo. Era el profesor. Soltó de inmediato a Feliks, pero él ya lo había presenciado. El profesor se limitó a suspirar.

-Debí suponerlo.- se acomodó una chaqueta de tela negra, cuyas coderas se habían roto debido al uso empleado. -Beilschmidt y Lukasiewicz. El mismo dúo que todos los días tendrán como destino el despacho del director.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?<p>

El director, se trataba de un hombre cuyos cabellos rubios llegaban hasta su espalda. Sus ojos azules, fríos, encajaban con su rostro pálido y su expresión totalmente seria que siempre mantenía. Feliks, como usualmente hacía, fingía que le escuchaba, sentado en la silla que siempre le esperaba por culpa de Gilbert, cruzado de brazos y sin dejar de hacer pucheros. Mientras, el albino estaba de pie, toqueteando la bandera de Europa que estaba colocada al lado de la ventana. El director le dirigió una mirada amenazante, pero Gilbert apenas le estaba haciendo caso. Típico de él, pensó Feliks, mirándole de reojo. Maldita fue su suerte que el de ojos rojos captó su mirada, y se vio obligado a quitarla con rapidez. Fue el primero en hablar.

-Podría echarme de esta mierda de sitio y así viviría en paz.- ofreció Gilbert.

Feliks entornó los ojos.

-Por favor señor, no nos vuelva a poner otro castigo.- pidió.-Ya estoy súper harto de lo mismo, y ya ve que no soluciona nada.

-Los profesores no paran de quejárseme respecto a ustedes.- se tocó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos.- Algo tendré que hacer.

-Yo ya dije una oferta…- comenzó a insinuar el albino.

-No, Beilschmidt, usted no se irá de aquí. Fuera del instituto no nos sirve.

-Alguien como yo podría valerse en la calle si me da la gana.- se dirigió a la puerta del despacho.-No podrá soportarme eternamente.

¿Acaso iba a irse?

Y así fue, dando un portazo. Feliks dirigió una mirada interrogante al director. Presentaba una apariencia de puro agotamiento, como si le hubiesen sometido a una dura prueba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyaba las manos en su frente arrugada, puesto que la mantenía fruncida. Quiso decir cualquier cosa para poder irse de allí, pero viendo al propio director de esa manera, hizo que le provocara como una sensación de pena o compasión. Tenía que ser duro aguantar a alguien como Gilbert. Y más sabiendo, que era su propio nieto, y que el albino no tenía a nadie más.

-Lukasiewicz, puede retirarse.

Eso fue lo único que murmuró el director. Feliks iba a preguntar por su castigo, pero pensó que no era el momento adecuado, por lo que se limitó a marcharse.

* * *

><p>El polaco no se había quitado de la cabeza la escena acontecida en el despacho. ¿Pero por qué el albino era tan desagradecido?<p>

El instituto era un recinto como otro cualquiera. Sin embargo, a los alumnos que no tenían padres, se les enviaba a un sector que era casi como un internado. Él mismo, Feliks, estaba en él, junto con algunos alumnos más. Sus padres habían muerto cuando el apenas tenía casi dos o tres años, justo la edad en la que se podía enviar a un niño a aquel lugar, al parvulario, concretamente. Supuestamente una mujer, criada que servía a sus padres, se había encargado de cuidarle hasta entonces. Apenas podía recordarles mucho, pero siempre había guardado con cariño una foto, su único recuerdo. En un principio, no había considerado ese lugar como su casa. Sin embargo, allí comenzó a conocer a gente que parecía (o eso creía) que era importante para ellas. Toris siempre había sido su amigo, junto con Elizabeta y un chico que le caía bien, llamado Feliciano. Elizabeta era una chica castaña de ojos verdes un poco más claros que los suyos, cuyo carácter era bastante fuerte. Respecto a Feliciano, no se podía decir mucho de él. Amante de la pasta, las chicas, y un poco atolondrado, pero de buen corazón. Aunque, a pesar de que le gustaran las chicas, Feliks estaba segurísimo que entre él y Ludwig, había algo más que amistad.

Oh, se había olvidado de Ludwig. Era el hermano menor de Gilbert. Este último le tenía un gran aprecio, pero aunque fueran hermanos, realmente ninguno de los dos se parecían, ni físicamente ni psicológicamente. Pero ambos se aceptaban y daba la impresión de que se querían. A su manera, claro.

Con todos estos pensamientos rondándole en la mente, continuó su camino hacia el único lugar donde podría encontrar a su amiga castaña, y ese era un club bastante singular llamado Cat Eyes, un sitio que no estaba situado muy lejos del instituto, simplemente tenía que cruzar un par de calles, aunque tampoco lo tenía a diez pasos, había que caminar. Nunca llegó a comprender la razón de tal nombre para un club, pero todo lo que hiciera Elizabeta, le parecía mejor que mejor, tenía su gusto particular. Entró por la puerta trasera, a la cual siempre se le estaba permitido entrar, exclusivamente a él. Nada más cruzar un umbral, Elizabeta le recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola Feliks!- saludó en su común tono jovial.- Veo que Toris al final te dio mi recado.

-Siento si llegué tarde, un idiota me entretuvo en el despacho del director.- dijo, exhalando seguidamente un suspiro de agotamiento, pasándose la mano por la frente.- Me agotan.

-Déjame adivinar ¿ha sido Gilbert?- preguntó la castaña, aunque tanto ella como el polaco eran conscientes de que no había necesidad de preguntar.- Creo que hasta que no os marchéis ambos del instituto, no te dejará en paz.

-Entre nosotros dos, como que siente una cierta atracción hacia mí- bromeó el rubio con deje burlón.- Si es que soy irresistible.

Los dos rieron por el comentario.

-Bueno- retomó el hilo de la conversación y la razón por la que había venido.- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Nada más formular la pregunta, los ojos verdes de Elizabeta brillaron como nunca antes, y Feliks supo de inmediato que una idea se le cruzaba por esa mente de fujoshi. Una idea que le concernía a él. Ella no le contestó aún, sujetando su brazo y arrastrándole un poco más al interior del club. Cuando llegaron, lo que anteriormente había sido ocupado por una gran mesa, estanterías repletas de libros yaoi, y pósters, ahora se había convertido en una especie de cafetería, repleta de mesas elegantes, sillas y un ambiente adecuado para ello. Feliks no evitó parpadear varias veces. ¿Qué había pasado con el club? Elizabeta le miró de reojo, sonriendo pícaramente al igual que un niño al que le habían descubierto una travesura. Le soltó del brazo y se dirigió al centro de la estancia, girando sobre sí misma, alzando los brazos.

-¿Qué te parece?

-O sea, Eli ¿te ha dado la vena de reformista loca?

-Más o menos- respondió ella, guiñando un ojo con timidez.- ¡He decidido crear una cafetería para que todos puedan relajarse! Un club de Maids, por así decirlo.

-¿De Maids?- los ojos de Feliks se iluminaron, corriendo hacia su amiga y abrazándola.-¡Es una idea genial! Esos trajes me encantan, lo sabes. Estarás…

Pero entonces, se alejó de ella por un momento, señalándola con un dedo acusatorio. La joven simplemente sonrió, escondiendo las manos detrás de la espalda y riendo tontamente.

-Y-ya sé porqué querías hablar conmigo.

- Bingo. Por supuesto que sé que te encantan- ladeó la cabeza, acercándose a él mientras le cogía de ambas manos, poniendo ojos de cachorro.- ¿Lo harías por mí? Será divertido.

-Eli, te voy a espantar a los clientes…

-No digas tonterías.

-Soy un hombre- Feliks suspiró, cada vez que tenía que sacar a relucir ese tema, se exasperaba sin quererlo.-Si vienen chicos del instituto y me ven con un traje de Maid, me llamarán travesti y esas cosas. Paso.

-¿Y por qué tendrían que saber que eres un chico o no?

-¿Qué pretendes decir?

-No todos los chicos del instituto te conocen y la verdad es que nunca han venido por aquí, y sabes perfectamente que das el pego siendo una chica.

-Eli…

-¿Y si te pago?

Las facciones del chico de ojos verdes se tensaron, mirándola casi con estupefacción. ¿Intentaba comprarle con dinero o era que intentaba ayudarle? Tanto él como ella, eran conscientes de que quería independizarse del Instituto en cuanto le fuera posible. No quería depender del director, ni de los padres de Toris, que se habían preocupado muchas veces por él, o de cualquier otra persona. Quería tener un sitio para vivir una vez acabadas las clases y pasar a una Universidad. Y solo quedaba un curso para dicho objetivo. Y no tenía nada. Aún. Tenía que pensárselo detenidamente. Sucumbir a aquella especie de trato, podría suponer lo que había pensando desde un principio: ser comprado por dinero. Pero su amiga no lo haría con ese tipo de intenciones, y estaba segurísimo de ello. Por otra parte, disfrazarse de Maid no es que fuese un suplicio para él ¿No?

-Nie, no me pagues- finalmente, su conciencia había podido más que su objetivo.- Me sentiría como…no sé, me da mal rollo que una amiga me de dinero.

-Lo siento- desvió la mirada, cabizbaja, como si se hubiese avergonzado de lo que había dicho.- Pero puedo ofrecerte otra cosa, si quieres.

-No impor…

La frase quedó suelta en el aire y a medio terminar cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe seco. Parecía que era como el ruido que haría un cuerpo al caerse. Elizabeta enseguida corrió hacia lo que daba la impresión que era una despensa, un cuarto de poco espacio repleto de estanterías con cajas, cajas de comida, así como galletas y demás. Allí se encontraban dos chicas, una efectivamente en el suelo, y otra a su lado, regañándola.

-¡Jeanne, mira que eres patosa!

-¿Qué ha pasado, Emma?

Feliks supuso que Emma era la que regañaba a la que permanecía en el suelo, Jeanne. Las dos jóvenes eran muy diferentes en cuestión de físico. La que se hacía llamar Emma, poseía una altura considerable, al menos en comparación con la otra chica. Su cabello a la altura de los hombros, castaño de un tono bastante claro, casi tirando a rubio, concordaba con su tez pálida y sus ojos verdes. Mientras Jeanne daba la impresión de ser más delicada, de rostro afilado, cabellos rubios cortos y ojos claramente azules. Se fijó en un detalle: Jeanne, no quitaba la mano de su tobillo.

-Jeanne iba a coger la caja de las tazas- señaló una de ellas, situada en una estantería alta, había una escalera apoyada.-Pero en su intento, resbaló en la escalera y se dobló el tobillo.

-C-creo que lo tengo hinchado…-musitó Jeanne en voz baja.

Elizabeta se acercó de inmediato a ella. Efectivamente, aquel tobillo no tenía muy buena pinta, se dijo Feliks mientras las observaba, rojo y muy hinchado. Su amiga exhaló un suspiro mientras lo examinaba.

-Será mejor que Emma te acompañe a la enfermería del instituto, no está muy lejos- no era un consejo, casi más bien un deber por el tono que utilizó Elizabeta.-Así no podrás trabajar.

-¿Y qué hacemos con sus clientes?- preguntó Emma, alarmada.

-¿Sus clientes?- Feliks enarcó una ceja, participando en la conversación.

-Cada una de nosotras tiene una lista de clientes- respondió Elizabeta con una expresión arrepentida al no habérselo explicado antes.-Cada persona que entra aquí, elige a la Maid que quiere que le atienda. Y ellos pagan por sus servicios.

Feliks asintió, escuchando atentamente, y por un instante, se le ocurrió una idea. Una alocada, pero sugerente idea.

-¿Te duele mucho?- volvió a preguntar Emma a Jeanne, que se mordía el labio inferior, reprimiendo su dolor.- Elizabeta, ayúdame a levantarla para llevarla a la enfermería.

Ella asintió, y sin más preámbulos, levantaron entre las dos a la muchacha. Feliks iba dispuesto a ayudar, pero vio que las dos se las apañaban sin él. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, se acercó a Jeanne.

-Eli, yo la ayudo- se colocó el brazo de Jeanne alrededor de los hombros, mientras que Emma hacía lo mismo con el otro.- Espero que no sea muy grave.

-Yo creo que hasta se ha roto el hueso…

Jeanne puso una cara de total horror. Elizabeta le propinó un codazo a su amiga Emma, entornando los ojos.

-No te preocupes, no será nada.

Salieron del Cat Eyes a paso lento, procurando ir a un ritmo que pudiera seguir la joven de ojos azules. Feliks comenzaba a pensar que Emma podría tener razón respecto a que podría haberse roto el hueso, ya que apenas podía apoyarlo en el suelo. A medida que avanzaban, miró a la chica de reojo. Podría sustituirla perfectamente y hacerse pasar por otra chica que ocupase su puesto. Nadie dijo una palabra más durante el trayecto. Sin embargo, cuando esperó por fuera de la enfermería y salió Elizabeta a su encuentro, le habló de sus meditaciones y de su respuesta definitiva.

-Cuenta conmigo.

Lo que no se esperó fue que su amiga pegara un gritito y se abalanzase sobre él. La abrazó, riéndose y considerando monísima esa reacción.

-¡Fantástico!- depositó un beso en su mejilla.-¡Muchas gracias Feliks, sabía que podría contar contigo!

-O sea ¿acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando?- se echó una mano al pelo, poniendo una pose típica de los anuncios de champú.-Si quieres una Maid, yo te daré una. Ah, y por cierto ¡quiero que mi vestido sea bonito!

-Faltaría más- Elizabeta estaba que no cabía en su propia felicidad. A saber qué de cosas se estaba imaginando.-¡Mañana estate a las tres después de comer!

-¡Dalo por hecho!

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que se había entretenido un poco. Eran casi las seis de la tarde. Se despidió de su amiga con una sonrisa, pensando de camino a su habitación cómo podría organizarse. Solo tenía que asistir siempre después de comer, nada más acabar las clases. Quizás se le podría complicar las cosas cuando empezaran los exámenes, pero sabría llevarlo bien. ¡Él era Feliks! Caminó dando de vez en cuando un par de saltitos, todo eso al ritmo de una canción que tarareaba, aunque se detuvo un momento al distinguir a lo lejos del pasillo la figura de Toris. Se acercó sigilosamente a él, hasta llegar a su espalda y posar las manos en sus hombros, saltando hacia arriba.

-¡TOOOOOORIS!

El castaño de ojos azules emitió un gritito agudo y que resonó por los pasillos. Feliks no evitó estallar en carcajadas, posando una mano en su propio estómago mientras señalaba con el dedo índice al otro. Debía de admitir que le gustaba reírse de él. Toris le miró acusadoramente, exhalando un suspiro de alivio.

-Feliks, no me des esos sustos.

-Por favor Toris, te asustas por tan poco….-el rubio intentó relajarse, respirando con normalidad.-¿Sabes…?

Se calló al darse cuenta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estuvo a punto de decirle sobre el trabajo que le había ofrecido Elizabeta. Era verdad que Toris seguía siendo un amigo de la infancia, pero sabía que si se lo contaba, le daría igual o le escandalizaría el hecho de que tuviese que vestirse de Maid. Odiaba esa parte de él. Además, pensó Feliks, empezando a reflexionar, si se lo cuento, otro alumno del instituto podría enterarse. Y eso, por supuesto, no le beneficiaría en nada. No soportaría la burla de los imbéciles de aquel lugar, y no necesitaba para nada la atención, interés o preocupación del castaño. Sabía valerse por sí solo. Toris aún permanecía frente a él, ladeando la cabeza con una expresión interrogante en el rostro, esperando a lo que quería decirle su amigo. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo Feliks fue darle una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Que me tengo que duchar y no tengo tiempo para ti!- ignoró el quejido que salió de la boca del ojiazul, y se alejó de él, dando saltitos mientras agitaba la mano.-¡Soy alguien muy ocupado, chauzi!

Y dejando a Toris con las palabras en la boca, desapareció nada más cruzar la esquina.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Feliks se levantó con un extraordinario humor. No veía la hora en la que se acabaran las clases para después dirigirse hacia el Cat Eyes y probarse su traje de Maid nuevo. Probablemente, le quedaría perfecto. Aunque, a pesar de que ese día parecía sonreírle, no pudo evitar extrañarse de que, cuando el profesor pasó lista, el idiota de Beilschmidt no contestara. Y el caso fue, que no se había presentado en las clases durante todo el día. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, reinaba la tranquilidad y no tenía a un egocéntrico amargado detrás de él y molestándole la mayoría del tiempo. Pero, nuevamente esa sensación de añoranza extraña floreció en su pecho. Nunca podría llegar a comprender porqué se había vuelto casi una necesidad el estar contestando continuamente al albino por las cosas que le solía hacer, y sonreír con satisfacción cada vez que le malhumoraba. Recordó los sucesos de ayer. Cómo el muchacho de ojos rojos se había marchado del despacho del director con cara de pocos amigos.<p>

¿Y si se lo había tomado a pecho y se había largado del instituto para saberse valer por sí mismo?

No, no podía ser tan idiota. O sí.

Feliks sacudió la cabeza en cuanto sonó el timbre. Observó que todos los chicos de su clase salían despavoridos, ansiosos por descansar y olvidarse de la rutina. Alzó la cabeza, para mirar la hora. Dos de la tarde. Le quedaba exactamente una hora para ir a la nueva cafetería en la que iba a trabajar durante el resto del curso.

* * *

><p>Llegó un poquito antes de lo planeado, quince minutos. Era totalmente consciente de que a su amiga Elizabeta ese detalle apenas le importaría, por lo que respiró hondo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta trasera del recinto, armándose de valor y abriendo la puerta. Nada más entrar, un grito de alegría le recibió.<p>

-¡Ha venido nuestro nuevo compañero chicas!

La dueña del grito tendría aproximadamente dieciséis años, pensó Feliks mientras la miraba detenidamente. No pudo negar que la niña era monísima, la cual enseñó una radiante sonrisa. Vestía un traje de Maid negro con delantal blanco, uno traje bastante normal. Sin embargo, lo que destacaba en la joven era su singular color de piel, moreno, y sus dos lazos rojos que resaltaban también el color de su pelo y ojos, de un color castaño oscuro. Ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Corrió hacia él y le abrazó por la cintura.

-¡Mi nombre es Michelle, encanta de conocerte!- su voz era suave y melosa.-¡La jefa me dijo que vendrías, estaba muy emocionada!

Feliks se quedó en silencio hasta que…

-¡QUÉ MONA ERES MICHI!- la estrujó contra sus brazos, sobando su mejilla con la de la niña.-¡Me llamo Feliks pero puedes llamarme como a ti te de la gana! ¿Puedo llamarte Michi, nie?

-¡Por supuesto!- Michelle le miraba con sus ojitos castaños, brillantes y emocionados.

Una risita les interrumpió. Feliks sonrió y se emocionó aún más en cuanto vio a Elizabeta. La ojiverde llevaba puesto un traje de maid, similar al de Michelle, solo que este tenía un corte por detrás que dejaba ver parte de su espalda. Feliks dio saltitos mientras Michelle hacía lo mismo, cosa que le hizo gracia y adoró de la nueva compañera que acababa de conocer. Elizabeta les guiñó un ojo a ambos y le señaló los vestuarios a su amigo.

-Aquí puedes cambiarte libremente, cada uno disponemos de un vestuario propio.- seguidamente, sus ojos se iluminaron.-¡Y allí te espera tu traje!

No esperó más. El rubio se dirigió a los vestuarios y mientras las chicas le esperaban expectantes, a los cinco o diez minutos, el joven apareció tras la cortina, algo tímido. Elizabeta se llevó ambas manos a la boca nada más verle, ahogando una exclamación.

-F-feliks…

-¿M-me queda bien?- apartó el resto de la cortina y salió, algo avergonzado, pero en parte, estaba feliz.

Su traje tenía unos cortes que dejaban descubierto completamente sus hombros, al igual que su falda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. No paraba de alisar del puro nerviosismo, los bajos del traje.

-¡Te queda perfecto!- opinó Michelle antes que Elizabeta, y agarró a Feliks del brazo, arrastrándole suavemente y con impaciencia hacia fuera, donde todos los clientes permanecían sentados en sus respectivas mesas.-¡Les encantarás a los clientes!

Feliks creyó que le resultaría un poco difícil integrarse. Pero estuvo equivocado. Los clientes, los cuales la mayoría eran hombres, no se percataron que, bajo aquellas apariencias, se escondía un alumno de instituto. Todos le llamaban y le decían sus pedidos, y lo único que hacía Feliks era traerlos. Cada vez que alguien llegaba, tenía que recibirlo diciendo las mismas palabras:

-¡Bienvenido sea, amo!

De vez en cuando, le resultaba incómodo tener tantas miradas sobre él. Pero, el hecho de no estar solo mientras hacía aquel trabajo, le hacía sentirse seguro. No conocía aún a todas sus compañeras, sin contar con Michelle y Elizabeta. La cafetería, en total, se componían por diez maid, y contando con él, eran siete. Sin embargo, no se preocupó por ese detalle, sabía que las iría conociendo a medida que transcurriera el tiempo. La tarde pasó deprisa y no se dio cuenta de que ya casi marcaban las seis. Algunas de las chicas empezaron a irse, despidiéndose y felicitando por el buen trabajo que habían hecho hoy entre todos. Feliks todavía no se quitó el traje, puesto que decidió ayudar a Elizabeta y a la chica llamada Emma, a recoger y limpiar. El chico se fijó en que Emma cargaba un cubo de basura que parecía ser bastante pesado. Él no es que fuese alguien con mucha fuerza, su anatomía era completamente delgada, sus brazos igual. Pero a pesar de eso quiso esforzarse, y se ofreció.

-Yo te ayudo.

Emma sonrió, aliviada al ver que iba a recibir ayuda.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Por supuesto!- le costó cargarlo, pero decidió ir un poco rápido hacia la entrada trasera, donde en el exterior, estaba la basura.-Esto no podrá conmigo, tranquila.

Aunque al rato, no estuvo tan seguro de sus palabras. Finalmente, acabó arrastrando el cubo en el suelo hasta fuera, jadeando por el aire perdido y apoyándose en la pared, sintiendo un poco de frío, puesto que comenzaba a anochecer.

-Feliks, nunca más hagas sufrir a tus lindos brazos.

Estuvo a punto de reírse por lo que él mismo había dicho, pero entonces, una vez alzó la mirada del suelo, su sorpresa fue encontrarse con otros ojos. Los reconocería en cualquier parte. Ojos rojos.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, sin tener puesto su uniforme escolar, no apartaba la mirada de encima de Feliks. El de ojos verdes sintió que le podría comer incluso con la mirada, ya que le miraba de arriba abajo, y muy detenidamente. Una sonrisa ladeada y llena de sorna apareció en los labios del albino.

-Oh, mira qué tenemos aquí, quién lo diría, tú con un vestido de Maid. ¿Qué dirían los del instituto si te vieran así?

Y ahí, comenzó su perdición.


	2. Chapter 2

Una sensación de puro encogimiento se empezó a formar en el estómago de Feliks. ¿Por qué de todos los lugares y de todas las calles que existían, justamente el albino tenía que pasarse por allí precisamente? ¿Y por qué él? Mala suerte, no podía ser otra cosa. O que el mundo estaba en contra suya y quería hacerle la vida imposible. O todo, simplemente. Sus ojos verdes no se apartaban de los rojos de Gilbert, el cual acentuó muchísimo más su sonrisa. Una sonrisa de superioridad y sorna. Eso, le irritaba a Feliks.

-¿Vas a dejar de mirarme como un idiota?

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Gilbert pareció ignorar el insulto, pero le contestó de todas maneras con otra ofensiva.

-Sí, no puedo de dejar de mirarte con ese vestido de maid que llevas puesto. Creía que tenías un poco de orgullo.

El rubio frunció el ceño de inmediato.

-Yo tengo más orgullo que tú y que esos imbéciles que tienes por amigos.- espetó, realmente cabreado.-Y si no te importa, desearía que te largases y me dejaras en paz.

Enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras, consciente de lo que eso supondría después. Si le dejaba marchar, sabía que el albino era capaz de ir contando por todo el instituto el trabajo que desempeñaba ahora mismo, riéndose de él con todos y siendo el objetivo de burla de los demás. El de ojos rojos no perdió en ningún momento su sonrisa, y encogiéndose de hombros, dio media vuelta y continuó su camino. Sin embargo, no pasaron apenas unos pocos segundos para sentir que le agarraban del brazo. Gilbert ni siquiera se giró un poco para mirarle, y el que empezó a hablar, fue el polaco:

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

Era evidente que quería algo. Feliks no necesitaba ver más allá o indagar demasiado para saber algo así. Conociendo a aquel idiota como lo conocía, quería obtener beneficio de la nueva información que había descubierto. Pero nada más. Y le molestaba ese aspecto de Gilbert, entre otras innumerables cosas. Tardó en recibir una respuesta del albino, por lo que alzó la vista, puesto que la tenía mantenida en el suelo para no tener que mirarle a la cara al otro y poder preservar su orgullo o dignidad, pero la respuesta verbal que había esperado no llegó. Lo que recibió, fue un empujón repentino contra la fría pared. Emitió un quejido, y seguidamente notó que unos brazos le acorralaban contra ella, colocados en ambas partes de su cintura. No quería mirar. No quería alzar la mirada y encontrarse con sus ojos rojos. Pero, con impotencia, terminó por hacerlo. La sonrisa de Gilbert no se había desvanecido apenas.

-¿Que qué quiero, dices?- preguntó Gilbert en un tono impregnado de diversión. Por otro lado, Feliks no le encontraba la gracia por ninguna parte.-¿Qué crees que podría querer?

La proximidad entre sus rostros, no le estaba gustando nada a Feliks. Sintió sus mejillas arder por un momento, pero fue instantáneo y débil. Aquello demostraba, que un sonrojo había hecho aparición en su piel pálida. Se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué se ponía así? Gilbert era un chico como otro cualquiera, un idiota cualquiera, no tenía razones para ello. ¿O sí?

El alemán advirtió el nuevo color en sus mejillas. Mientras tanto, Feliks se limitó a responder lo más rápido que pudo:

-No lo sé, por algo te pregunto. ¿Osea, no discurres o qué?

Gilbert chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto.

-Joder, cállate. Te voy a proponer algo. Puesto que ahora yo sé de qué trabajas, y podría ser capaz de contárselo a todo Dios, no lo haré…

Por un momento, el ojiverde estuvo a punto de creérselo.

-¿No lo harás?

Pero Gilbert no había completado su frase.

-….a cambio de que seas mi Maid personal.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Nunca llegó a imaginar tal propuesta por parte del albino. Y menos algo de ese tipo. ¿Ser su Maid personal? En vez de un trato, tenía toda la pinta de ser un completo chantaje. Sí, eso era. Era un chantaje, se repetía una y otra vez Feliks para sus adentros, y había sido un poco iluso de su parte el pensar que podría haber salido airoso de aquel encuentro. Pero ¿qué podría esperar de alguien como él? Estuvo a punto de quitarle de en medio, su presencia le agobiaba y no le dejaba pensar con demasiada claridad, pensando en gritarle cuatro cosas bien dichas y decirle que ni soñara que haría tal propuesta. No quería ceder, pero por otra parte no podía permitir que se difundiera lo que acababa de descubrir. Abrió los labios, dispuesto a hacerle cambiar de opinión o al menos, intentarlo, sin embargo sus palabras murieron en su boca y no salieron por su garganta. En vez de eso, una boca había invadido la suya sin su permiso, notando algo húmedo y desconocido. Gilbert le estaba besando. Sintió que las manos donde hacía un momento las apoyaba el albino en la pared para acorralarle, ahora bajaban lentamente para posar en su cintura, con intenciones de acercarle a él. En ese instante, Feliks no pudo reaccionar, pero cuando sintió la lengua del otro dentro de su boca, zarandeó los brazos y le empujó, alejándole. Pasó el dorso de su mano por los labios con una mueca de asco…aunque no lo había sentido así, pero eso, nunca lo sabría Gilbert. Por otra parte, el de ojos rojos sonreía ampliamente y con superioridad. Feliks pensó en tirarle dentro del cubo de la basura, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

-¿¡Q-qué te crees que haces!- dijo Feliks, a su pesar había tartamudeado. Pero estaba enfadado.

-Poner en práctica la propuesta que te he hecho.- respondió sencillamente Gilbert, soltando una carcajada.-Esto solo acaba de comenzar.

* * *

><p>Feliks no pudo dormir aquella noche. Por más que lo intentó, no lo consiguió. Incluso se vio resignado a intentar contar ovejas, pero una vez llegó a las diez mil, se rindió mientras murmuraba insultos en polaco y se peleaba con un peluche de pony que tenía por allí, el cual había tenido desde que fue pequeño. El albino, tras haber dicho sus últimas palabras, se marchó impasible y como si hubiese dado por hecho que Feliks aceptaría el chantaje. Y en parte, el ojiverde sabía que iba a acabar aceptando, a pesar que su orgullo le quemaba por dentro. Exhaló un suspiro prolongado, cerrando los ojos por séptima vez consecutiva en lo que restaba de la noche. Pero, maldita fue su suerte que…<p>

Recordó el beso.

-¡Mierda para ti, Beilschmidt!

* * *

><p>-Feliks…<p>

-¿Qué quieres Toris?

-¿P-por qué tienes tantas ojeras?

-Ah…- sonrió un poco para alzar la cabeza y recuperar su dignidad, pero finalmente, dejó caer la cara contra el pupitre.- He pasado una mala noche, solo eso.

-No tienes fundamento ninguno…- dijo su amigo, como siempre, reprendiéndole por su conducta o intentado aconsejarle.-¿Cuándo vas a…?

Pero se detuvo al hablar justamente cuando escuchó un ronquido. Se pasó una mano por la frente mientras suspiraba, negando varias veces con la cabeza. Definitivamente, Feliks nunca iba a cambiar. Como ya el polaco apenas le estaba escuchando y que seguramente ya estaría más que en el mundo de los sueños, se dedicó a observarle. Su piel pálida se contrastaba con la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas del aula, y sus pestañas parecían incluso largas si las miraba más de cerca. Algo se removió en el pecho de Toris, y era consciente de la razón, una razón que de la que Feliks aún era ignorante. Deseó que Feliks fuera suyo para siempre. Pero ¿cómo se tomaría su mejor amigo de la infancia, aquel pensamiento?

* * *

><p>Feliks deseó que, a diferencia de Toris, Elizabeta no se diera cuenta de sus ojeras. Pero tan solo cruzar por la puerta trasera del Cat Eyes, tanto su amiga como sus compañeras, se escandalizaron, o más bien se acercaron a él, preocupadas. Michelle fue la primera en ir corriendo hacia él, abrazándole con una cara lloriqueante. Elizabeta la tranquilizó porque creyó que exageraba un poco, ya que sintió a Feliks un poco arrepentido por haberla hecho preocupar.<p>

-Vamos Michelle, no es para tanto.

-P-pero…

-¡Por favor Michi, he soportado cosas peores!- habló el rubio, haciendo un gesto con la mano, demostrando que no pasaba nada.-¡Como que esto no puede conmigo!

Michelle no evitó reírse, dándole un beso en la mejilla, estando ya más relajada y dirigiéndose al trabajo, puesto que un cliente la llamó para que le atendiera. Elizabeta la vio irse, y le guiñó un ojo a Feliks mientras le abrazó.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Feliks.- se separó, sonriendo.-¿Pero por qué me traes esas ojeras?

-Es una larga historia- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, mostrando una expresión cansada.-Te contaré más tarde ¿vale?

La chica asintió, pensando que sería lo mejor, ya que ahora mismo, les esperaban. Feliks no tardó en ponerse su traje de Maid y atender a todos los clientes que le solicitaban. A pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido con el albino, al menos tenía aquello para distraerse y pensar en otro tipo de cosas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, animándose más y haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar. Oyó la campanita que anunciaba cuando alguien llegaba, por lo que fue de inmediato para recibir al nuevo cliente, debido a que tanto Elizabeta, como Michelle o las demás, estaban ocupadas. Se arregló un lazo que llevaba puesto en el pelo de color blanco, y con su más radiante y amable sonrisa, dio la bienvenida al cliente.

-¡Bienvenido sea, a…!

Sus labios se congelaron y se quedó con la boca abierta aún con la sonrisa, pero un tic en uno de sus ojos verdes, le hacía ver como en una especie de comedia. El nuevo cliente soltó una carcajada nada más verle.

-No te he escuchado acabar la frase- dijo Gilbert.-¿Así se le trata a tu amo?

Podría haberle dado un puñetazo. Pero lo único que hizo Feliks fue apretar el puño para controlarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en voz baja.-¿Tienes una obsesión por mí o qué?

-Por mí mismo sí, por ti lo único que deseo es divertirme.- Gilbert se acercó a su oído para que solo él le oyera.-Y te aconsejo que tengas presente que los rumores corren muy deprisa.

Le estaba provocando. Feliks contó hasta cinco, pero como no le fue suficiente, lo hizo de nuevo y le dirigió una de sus peores miradas a Gilbert. Pero este, hizo caso omiso, mirando detrás del polaco y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a especie de saludo.

-¡Gilbert!

Era Elizabeta. Feliks recordó entonces que tanto su amiga como aquel imbécil, habían sido amigos cuando eran niños. Y en realidad, podía recordarlo como si fuese ayer, ya que, él al ser amigo de Elizabeta también, había visto al albino muchísimas veces juntarse con ella. Por desgracia o por milagro, Feliks aún no lo tenía muy claro aún, había conocido a Gilbert por la castaña. Ella legó hasta ellos, agitando la mano en modo de saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vigilar a ver si tratas a tus clientes zurrándoles con hostias.

El rubio se hizo a un lado para que no le llegase el golpe que le asestó Elizabeta al otro. Había sido en la cabeza, y Gilbert soltó un número de palabrotas en un idioma que no entendió, supuso que sería alemán. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no paraba de quejarse. Feliks se tapó la boca, soltando una risita, haciendo picar al albino, que lo miraba amenazante.

-¡Joder, eres una puta bestia!

-¡Y tú eres un imbécil y egocéntrico!- Elizabeta intentó guardar sus modales, poniendo los brazos en jarra, mirándole con desaprobación.- No has cambiado nada.

-No necesito cambiar, no puedo perfeccionarme más de lo que ya estoy.

-Siempre igual.- ella entornó los ojos.-Bueno ¿quieres que te atienda yo o Feliks?

Gilbert no contestó. Feliks por un momento iba a contestar por él y decirle a Elizabeta que lo hiciera ella, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba poniendo a prueba. Respondió rápidamente, menos de lo que hubiese querido, para aparentar que la situación era normal. Elizabeta no podía enterarse del trato que había hecho con Gilbert. Porque sabía, que si se lo contaba, Gilbert se enfadaría y por muchas amenazas u hostias que recibiera de la castaña, terminaría por contar su secreto por todo el instituto.

-Yo le atiendo, Eli.- respondió.

La joven se extrañó un poco, y Feliks lo vio totalmente normal, ya que supuestamente ni Feliks ni Gilbert se toleraban el uno el otro. Ella había sido la perfecta testigo de aquel hecho desde que eran pequeños. Sin embargo, se limitó a asentir y a retirarse para atender a sus propios clientes. Feliks le hizo un gesto servicial para que Gilbert entrase. Intentó no mirarle hasta que se acercó a la mesa donde se sentó. Le costaba hablar con educación ante la sonrisa del otro.

-¿..Qué es lo que desea, amo?

-A ti.

Sintió su rostro arder por segundos por lo que había respondido. Sí, Feliks cada vez estaba más seguro que quería pegarle hasta saciarse y ser feliz, para así luego vivir en paz. Pero eso, obviamente no podía hacerlo en una cafetería, y no iba a caer tan bajo. Las horas transcurrieron bastante pesadas para Feliks, ya que sentía en todo momento la mirada de Gilbert fijada en su nuca. El albino le observaba, acomodado en su silla con los pies puestos en la mesa, cruzados, mientras se tomaba una cerveza que le había traído el polaco. Feliks intentó ignorarle, y se distrajo un momento cuando escuchó a una de sus compañeras hablar justamente cuando estaba recogiendo un pedido de otro cliente.

-La verdad es que estoy muy asustada…- murmuraba una joven de rasgos asiáticos, cuyo rizo sobresalía de su pelo oscuro, al igual que sus ojos.

-Me preocupa que alguna de nosotras nos tengamos que quedar de turno de tarde y cerrar la tienda.- suspiró otra, que tenía rasgos similares a la otra chica. Sin embargo, su pelo no lo llevaba suelto, sino recogido en un sencillo moño bajo.-Y ya Elizabeta lo está haciendo todos los días solo por nosotras.

-Lo sé…

Feliks no pudo evitar intervenir.

-Perdón…-ambas chicas le miraron, mientras que él mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ellas.-No he podido evitar escucharos. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Ellas se miraron, dudando de si responderle, hasta que una asintió, sonriéndole amablemente y haciendo incluso una reverencia. Feliks se sorprendió bastante ya que no se lo había esperado.

-Mi nombre es Mei. ¿Tú eres Feliks, verdad?

-Eh…sí.

-Yo soy Liam.- Liam sonrió, pero sin embargo, está le ofreció la mano.-No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo. ¿Empezaste ayer, verdad?

-Así es.

-Estábamos hablando de los rumores que se han propagado por la calle.- respondió Mei a la anterior pregunta del chico. Él la miró con atención, escuchándola.- Dicen que últimamente ha habido acosadores por la noche, sobre todo en recintos como el nuestro.

-Y tenemos miedo.- Liam parecía que le costaba admitirlo.-Y Elizabeta se ha estado quedando todas las noches solo porque nosotras somos unas cobardes.

-No te castigues tanto, Liam…-murmuró Mei.

-Pero es la verdad.

Feliks entendió el grado de la situación, quedándose pensativo. ¿Rumores de acosadores? No debían de ser recientes, ya que, antes de trabajar en la cafetería, Feliks ya había escuchado tales rumores, pero nunca les puso atención puesto que él, siempre estaría protegido y a salvo en el instituto. Pero ellas no estaban en el instituto ni mucho menos. Y él era un hombre. Podría defenderse.

-Yo hablaré con ella.- a pesar de que había sonreído con seguridad, ambas chicas le miraron muy preocupadas.-No tengáis miedo ¡sé defenderme por mí mismo!

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Mei, no muy convencida.- No tienes porqué obligarte.

-No me voy a obligar. Lo haré por Elizabeta, ella también se merece un descanso.

Oyó el sonido que hacía el cristal al romperse contra el suelo. Feliks se giró de inmediato. Allí estaba un chico de gafas, acompañado de otro, que miraba con preocupación el vaso que se le había caído. Feliks se acercó de inmediato, sonriendo mientras recogía los cristales, con cuidado de no cortarse.

-No se preocupe, amo, yo lo limpiaré.

El de gafas asintió, sonriendo, un poco sonrojado al ver a Feliks tan de cerca.

El ojiverde no lo sabía, pero desde su mesa, Gilbert lo miraba fijamente, y esta vez completamente serio. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

* * *

><p>-Feliks…<p>

Elizabeta no estaba conforme. Feliks sin embargo, intentaba por todos los medios convencerla.

-Por Dios, Eli.- infló los mofletes, pareciendo un niño pequeño.-¡En otra vida quise ser una chica, pero mírame, soy un hombre! ¿No crees que soy lo suficiente mayorcito?

-El sexo no importa.- la castaña se frotó ambas sienes, y ahí Feliks se dio cuenta más que nunca de lo que dijeron sus compañeras. Elizabeta realmente, se veía muy cansada.-Y la edad tampoco. Un acosador tiene el mismo peligro para todos.

-Si alguien me acosa, yo sé pegar muchas patadas y en donde más duele. Sino, pregúntale a Toris, que una vez se lo di por accidente…

La castaña no evitó reírse ante eso, imaginándose tal escena.

-Aún así…

-Venga, vamos, vamos, vete ya.

Finalmente, consiguió que Elizabeta y las demás, se fueran. Su amiga le estuvo insistiendo muchísimas veces que cuando cerrase la cafetería y llegase al instituto, que no dudase en llamarla para saber que estaba bien. Feliks las despidió en la puerta, agitando la mano mientras se ponía de puntillas, hasta que cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspirando. Tenía que ponerse manos a la obra. Empezó a recoger lo restante que se había quedado sin hacer. Estuvo así durante unos largos y duros minutos, hasta que finalizó. Se pasó una mano por la frente, suspirando de alivio.

-Por fin he terminado…

Y de repente, las luces de la cafetería se apagaron. Feliks parpadeó, por un momento se asustó pero respiró hondo para relajarse. Miró a todos los lados.

-¡Si hay un pervertido acosador aquí, que de su fea cara!

Pero no pudo decir nada más. Unas manos taparon su boca desde atrás.

Y, por primera vez en todo aquel día, Feliks sintió _miedo_.


	3. Chapter 3

Los latidos del corazón de Feliks resonaban dentro de su mente, y cada uno taladraba tanto su cabeza, como sus oídos. _Pum,__pum,__pum_. El agobio inundó su pecho, puesto que no podía respirar con totalidad. La mano del desconocido que se situaba detrás de él, impedía su respiración por la boca, y algunos de sus dedos permanecían justo debajo de su nariz. Sin embargo, más bien era producto del miedo. Aquel sin duda, sería el acosador del que hablaban los rumores. Sintió cómo colocaban sus brazos tras su espalda y le ataban, mientras que a su vez, era amordazado por un tela que cubría su boca. Agradeció interiormente que aquella mano ya no le tocara, pero para mala suerte de Feliks, sabía que todo estaba a punto de empezar. Le obligaron a sentarse de rodillas en el suelo. No podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad. Al cabo de unos segundos, se vio obligado a entrecerrar los ojos debido a una luz que le cegó, Pero solo fue cuestión de acostumbrarse, hasta que pudo descubrir que aquella luminosidad provenía de una linterna. Esta, desveló la identidad del acosador. Para sorpresa de Feliks, no era uno, sino dos. Y hombres. Parpadeó un poco, aún regañado por la luz de la linterna. No los reconoció de inmediato, pero al cabo de unos minutos, les recordó. No eran ni nada más ni nada menos que los dos chicos a los que les había recogido el vaso roto en la cafetería. Frunció el ceño mientras ellos se carcajeaban.

-Por fin te tenemos, preciosa.- dijo el joven de las gafas.-Estábamos ya hartos de las mismas chicas del Cat Eyes.

-Y por suerte apareces tú como nueva empleada, superando a las demás con creces.- añadió el otro joven, con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Feliks no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad que pensaban que él era una chica? Era verdad que todavía no se había quitado el traje de Maid. Y por otra parte, muchos de los compañeros sin cerebro de su instituto le llamaban _afeminado_ precisamente por su rostro y cuerpo. Pero ahora Feliks no podía pensar en eso. Intentó levantarse para propinarles una patada, mientras movía las manos para quitarse la cuerda que le impedía moverse. Sus intentos fueron en vano. Ambos jóvenes, al ver sus intenciones, le empujaron hacia atrás. Aún así, Feliks zarandeó las piernas, pero el joven más alto le inmovilizó. Mientras, el de gafas se acercó hasta él. El ojiverde ahogó una exclamación al sentir que ponía la mano en los bajos de su traje. Cerró los ojos y los apretó de la impotencia que sentía. No, simplemente no podía estarle pasando esto. Quiso gritarle y pegarles hasta saciarse, pero simplemente, no podía. Un gran asco ascendió hasta su garganta al sentir el rostro del chico acercándose mucho a su rostro, notando incluso su apestoso , un ruido inundó toda la cafetería. Feliks abrió los ojos para saber lo que estaba pasando. La puerta corredera de cristal, la cual daba a un balcón del recinto, se había hecho mil pedazo y los cristales se esparcieron cerca de ellos. Sintió como los dos acosadores se alejaron de él con miedo, retrocediendo mientras mantenían su vista fija en una nueva presencia. Feliks aún no pudo ver de quién se trataba exactamente, pero al oír su voz, supo que la reconocería entre un millón.

-¿Qué puñetas estáis haciendo con mi maid?- era una pregunta, pero Gilbert parecía decirlo más bien como una amenaza.

Feliks le miró desde su posición. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo ver al albino serio de verdad. Y estaba cabreado, se le notaba a la perfección en cada una de sus facciones, las cuales permanecían tensas. Los acosadores tartamudearon al hablar:

-P-pero...

-N-no sabíamos...

Gilbert les ignoró. Feliks sintió que era incorporado por los fuertes brazos del albino, y que era desatado. Se tocó las muñecas con alivio, y movió también la boca una vez le quitó la tela que le impedía moverla. Gibert se colocó frente a él, ayudándole a levantarse. Una sensación muy extraña invadió al polaco. Antes, había sentido un inmenso asco cuando se le acercó el chico de gafas, Pero con el albino, recordando el momento en el que le había besado, apenas sintió algo parecido cuando este se acercó a su rostro, y fue perfectamente capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Y por lo visto, por ahora era el único que le había conseguido avergonzar. Ni siquiera, había sentido eso con Toris cuando le gustaba. Bajó la mirada, sin saber qué decir.

-Supongo...que gracias.- musitó, aunque enseguida le dio un golpe en el pecho, que para Gilbert, apenas fue nada.-¡Y no soy tu maid! ¡Yo no soy de nadie, idiota!

-¿Quieres que te repita el beso para que veamos si lo eres o no?

Feliks estuvo dispuesto a pegarle otra vez, pero divisó al joven de las gafas tras Gilbert, el cual corría hacia él con un cuchillo. Feliks gritó nada más verlo moverse:

-¡Gilbert, detrás de ti!

Por suerte, gracias a su aviso, Gilbert giró justo a tiempo para propinarle un puñetazo, mandado con todas sus fuerzas. El chico cayó contra el suelo, quedando completamente inconsciente. Mientras, el otro levantó las manos en signo de derrota. El albino sonrió de lado.

-Se acabó el juego.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, Feliks llamó a la policía y se los llevaron. Suspiró de alivio una vez se fueron, y aunque no quería admitirlo demasiado, se lo debía al albino el que ahora mismo pudiese estar respirando tan tranquilo. Sin embargo, al acordarse de los daños que había sufrido la puerta corredera, fue a morderle un brazo a Gilbert:<p>

-¿¡Y ahora qué hago yo con la puerta, idiota!- Gilbert le esquivó con extrema facilidad. Feliks se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose el pelo con frenesí.-¡Elizabeta me va a matar y la preocuparé!

-Eh, tranquilo, estará arreglado por la mañana.

Feliks parpadeó.

-¿Ah?- no entendía lo que quiso decir el albino.-¿Y con qué piensas arreglarlo, con magia? Sabía que eras idiota Beilschmidt, pero osea, como que...

-Cállate.- el albino chasqueó la lengua, algo irritado.-La arreglaré yo mañana por la mañana temprano y Elizabeta no se dará cuenta.

-¿Estoy sordo?- Feliks se acercó a él y le abrió un ojo con los dedos para comprobar si estaba bien.-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? ¿El egocéntrico, idiota y soy-fantástico-pero-penoso ha dicho lo que he oído?

-Lo que yo escuché perfectamente fue como me llamaste por mi nombre al verme en apuros. ¿Preocupado por mí?

Feliks iba a negar tal hecho, pero entonces se acordó de lo sucedido anteriormente. Si se hubiera visto en un espejo, probablemente estuviera rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¡Como que no estaba preocupado por ti, más bien por mí!- bufó, cogiendo su mochila. Hacía unos momentos antes de que viniese los agentes, que se había cambiado.-¡Te he usado como escudo humano! De todas formas, es para lo único que vales.

-Ya, y eso lo dice el que está como un semáforo en rojo...

-¡Mierda para ti, Beilschmidt!

Se alejó de él lo más que pudo, pero cayó en la cuenta de que ya era de noche y no le hacía mucha gracia ir solo hasta el Instituto, no al menos después de lo que le había sucedido. Quería pedirle al albino que fuera con él, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Pero, sintió como le empujaban hacia delante. Miró por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con sus ojos rojos.

-Camina si no quieres que otro te acose y te confunda con una chica.

Un peso se le quitó de encima. Iba a sonreír, pero como siempre, actuó de una forma distinta.

-Y a ti te confundirán con un viejo pervertido que acosa a una chica.

El albino no contestó a su ofensa, sino que siguió avanzando, adelantándole mientras iba en dirección al Instituto. Feliks se apresuró a situarse a su lado. Iban caminando en silencio, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sin embargo, al rubio se le ocurrió una pregunta que le había querido formular antes:

-¿Y cómo es que llegaste a la Cafetería justo en ese momento?

-Casualidad.

Feliks infló los mofletes, frunciendo el ceño.

-No me lo creo.

-Me importa un carajo si no te lo crees.

Estuvo a punto de darle un codazo por ser tan antipático, aunque Feliks tampoco le conocía de otra manera, a excepción de cuando eran pequeños. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de una cosa: Gilbert aún había estado en el Cat Eyes cuando se le había caído el vaso a aquel chico.

-Tú ya lo sospechaste.

Gilbert esta vez le miró, ya que no lo había hecho desde que habían empezado a caminar.

-¿Sospechar el qué?

-Cuando se cayó el vaso.- siguió Feliks, sin atender a la pregunta del otro.-Cuando se cayó el vaso tú estabas. Y te lo sospechaste.

_Y __para __comprobarlo,__ has __estado __aquí __hasta __que __yo __me __fuera,_ pensó Feliks, pero claramente, esa parte se la había guardado para él. Entonces ¿por qué el albino se había tomado tantas molestias solo por él? ¿Acaso se había preocupado y por eso había esperado hasta la noche, para ver si salía bien de la Cafetería, y llegaba bien al Instituto? Sacudió la cabeza después. No, eso era imposible. Soltó una risa burlona.

-Nie, seguro que fue casualidad.

Pero el albino no contestó a nada, ni negó ni afirmó. Y eso, solo acrecentaron más las dudas de Feliks. Una vez llegaron al Instituto, se adentraron por los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones. Feliks se detuvo a mitad de camino.

-Bueno, ya no hace falta que estés como una lapa pegada a mí.

-Más quisieras, realmente querías pedirme que te acompañara pero te has callado la boca. Soy irresistible.

Feliks se avergonzó muchísimo ante tal afirmación.

-¡E-eso no es verdad!

-¿Y entonces para qué te avergüenzas? Simplemente niégalo mirándome a los ojos y ya está.- Gilbert acentuó su sonrisa.-No es tan difícil. ¿O acaso eres un cobarde?

El de ojos verdes se vio entre la espada y la pared. Aquello era una tontería, pero en parte el otro tenía razón. No era tan difícil negarlo. Pero le costaba por una simple razón: era verdad lo que había dicho el albino. Solo que estaba su estúpido orgullo. Alzó la cabeza lentamente, y cuando quiso mirar al otro a los ojos, este le sujetó repentinamente del mentón. Feliks abrió los ojos, sorprendido y nervioso. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo. ¿Acaso iba...?

-Beilschmidt, quita tus manos de Feliks.

Toris. Gilbert desvió su mirada de el de ojos verdes, soltándole la barbilla y clavando ahora la vista en el castaño de ojos azules. Toris vestía ropa de calle, y su rostro mostraba claros signos de molestia.

-Es de mala educación intervenir en conversaciones ajenas, Lorinaitis.

-Tú no estabas manteniendo ningún tipo de conversación con Feliks.- replicó.

-Pregúntale a él entonces.

Feliks le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, al albino, aunque aún seguía nervioso por lo de antes. Con la cabeza gacha, asintió lentamente.

-Toris déjalo. Este idiota y yo solo nos encontramos por el pasillo, nada más.

Su amigo no parecía muy convencido.

-Pero...

-He dicho que nada más. Beilschmidt, será mejor que te largues para tu habitación.

Empujó a Toris por la espalda, obligándole a avanzar mientras se alejaban del albino. Feliks no quiso mirar, pero giró un poco su cabeza, mirándole por encima del hombro. El albino ya estaba dando media vuelta para irse.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, la tensión entre su amigo y él era bastante palpable. En todo lo que quedó de clase, Toris no le dirigió ni una palabra a Feliks. Se sentía mal por no haber contado la verdad, ya que al fin y al cabo, Toris seguía y seguiría siendo siempre, su mejor amigo. Pero, por otra parte, también le daba rabia que actuase así con él. No podía darse tantos derechos. En cambio, el albino nuevamente había faltado a clase, y Feliks se supuso, con una sonrisa, que estaría arreglando la puerta corredera antes de que Elizabeta abriese el Cat Eyes. Cuando finalizaron la clase, Feliks iba a recoger sus cosas para poder irse cuanto antes a trabajar. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Toris le habló, obligándole a detenerse.<p>

-¿No piensas contarme o explicarme lo que sucedió anoche?

-Tú no me has preguntado.- respondió Feliks, frunciendo un poco el ceño.-¿Cómo esperas a que te lo cuente si no me has dirigido la palabra en todo el día?

-L-lo siento…- Feliks notó que ya Toris estaba volviendo a ser el de antes. El castaño bajó la mirada, pareciendo muy arrepentido.-Yo solo…me preocupo por ti, Feliks.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-¡Si es que soy la cosa más adorable del mundo!

Toris parpadeó por su repentina frase. Alzó la mirada y se fijó que Feliks aún le estaba mirando, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Por un momento creía que iba a sonrojarse, pero sacudió la cabeza y entornó los ojos, acabando por sonreír también. Nunca cambiaría.

* * *

><p>Feliks se dirigió al trabajo con mejor humor. Una vez llegó a la cafetería, pudo comprobar perfectamente que el albino, había cumplido su palabra. La puerta de cristal estaba intacta, como si allí no hubiese ocurrido nada. Tanto Michi como las demás trabajaban tranquilamente, y Elizabeta tampoco le había nombrado nada al respecto, puesto que ayer antes de acostarte, Feliks se encargó de llamarla, asegurándole que todo estaba en orden. Después de ponerse su traje de Maid, salió a recibir clientes. Al ver albino en la misma mesa de siempre, un tic le entró en el ojo.<p>

-¿No puedes simplemente dejarme en paz?

Gilbert ni siquiera le miró, estaba más atento a su cerveza que a él. Sin embargo, a los segundos, le contestó:

-Te repito que eres mi maid.- aún no le miraba directamente a los ojos. Pero entonces, Feliks se fijó en que alzaba la mano para señalar un cartel que colgaba en la pared, a vista de todos.

A regañadientes, el rubio se acercó hasta el cartel que había allí. Era una actividad de la cafetería organizada por la jefa, en pocas palabras, por Elizabeta. Entrecerró los ojos mientras leía, y a medida que avanzaba, sus ojos se abrían más.

-¿U-un canjeo de puntos para cada pedido que realices a cambio de una foto con la maid que el cliente elija?- giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Gilbert.

Y, para su desgracia, el albino estaba zarandeando entre sus dedos con lentitud y gracia, un cupón. Estaba lleno de números rojos. Feliks corrió hasta él y le arrebató el cupón, viendo que efectivamente tenía todos los puntos necesarios.

-¿¡Cuándo has hecho tantos pedidos!- no elevó mucho la voz, pero aquello no era para nada lógico.-¿¡Qué pretendes con esto!

-Sacarme una foto contigo.- respondió Gilbert, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.-Estás perdiendo el sentido de la comprensión.

Por un momento a Feliks se le ocurrió romper el cupón en mil pedazos, pero justo en ese momento, Michi se había acercado hasta ellos, ilusionada.

-¡Otro cliente ha conseguido los puntos!- Michi le arrebató el cupón a Feliks, emocionada.-¡Ya llevamos cuatro con este!

La joven agarró a Gilbert del brazo, tirando de él para que se levantase. Este dejó su bebida, mientras que Michelle agarró también a Feliks y los situó a ambos en un sitio despejado. Feliks estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. Mientras, Michi preparaba la cámara.

-N-no pienso sacarme una foto contigo…- le dijo Feliks al albino, de modo que solo este pudiese escucharle.

-Demasiado tarde.

-¿Para qué quieres una foto con la persona que más odias?

A Gilbert se le escapó la risa, haciendo enfadar un poco al polaco. Sin embargo, lo que le dijo después, hizo que se olvidara de todo lo demás:

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo te odie?

-¡Chicos, voy a sacar la foto!

Y el flash apareció. La foto había quedado de la siguiente manera: Gilbert sonriendo de lado, apareciendo al lado de Feliks, bastante cerca de su rostro, mientras que él, observaba avergonzado a la cámara. Todo por culpa de Gilbert, puesto que, aquella reacción, había sido por la respuesta que le dio el albino:

_¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo te odie?_

Feliks maldijo al albino durante todo el día.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora**: Hey. Bueno, después de todo un año sin publicar más capítulos de este fic, vuelvo a retomarlo. No había publicado antes por dejadez, al igual que me ha sucedido con otro de mis anteriores fics de Hetalia o diferentes. Hacía tiempo que no volvía a escribir de esta serie y de sus personajes, espero no decepcionar y haberlos plasmado bien, como solía hacer antes. Y nada, sinceramente siento la tardanza. ;D

* * *

><p>Apenas había podido dormir durante la noche por segunda vez desde que su trabajo como Maid, le había cambiado parte de su vida y rutina. La frase que el albino había pronunciado tras la obtención de su premio, una fotografía con Feliks, aparecía cada momento en su mente en sus inútiles intentos de conciliar el sueño. Profirió algún improperio en voz baja, hasta que por fin había conseguido dormirse. Al día siguiente, asistió a las clases, sorprendentemente sin presentar un rostro adormilado. Tomó su respectivo asiento junto a Toris, que aún no había llegado. Se desplomó sobre su mesa, inspirando aire con lentitud. ¿Por qué todo se estaba volviendo tan confuso? No era justo. Si no se hubiese encontrado a Gilbert aquel día en su primer día de trabajo, no estaría sometido a un chantaje ni se dejaría avergonzar por él. Sin embargo, aunque Feliks no quería pensar mucho en ello, aquel estúpido le había ayudado en dos ocasiones. Le ayudó frente aquellos acosadores, y además se había tomado la molestia de arreglar la puerta de la cafetería para evitarle problemas, o eso al menos creía el polaco. ¿O sólo quiso evitar una bronca de Elizabeta? Probablemente es eso, se dijo a sí mismo mientras se permitía cerrar los ojos. Aunque, desde ese encuentro con Gilbert, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía más cercano a él. Su ''relación'' sólo había sido en el Instituto y no fuera de él. Pero seguía siendo odio. Sí, le odiaba. Pero según Gilbert…<p>

_¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo te odie?_

-Está mintiendo…-murmuró el joven de ojos verdes, escondiéndose entre sus propios brazos.- Como que es prácticamente imposible que de repente no me odies.

Porque sino ¿qué sentido habría en todas las peleas y castigos que hemos pasado? ¿Las burlas e insultos, cada vez que nos molestábamos?

-Estúpido Beilschmidt…

-¿Feliks?

Levantó de inmediato la cabeza y agradeció que sus monólogos que a veces se establecía consigo mismo, solía ser en apenas susurros, por lo que Toris no logró escucharle. Le dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido, pero le dedicó una sonrisa de fingida superioridad, colocándose algunos mechones del pelo.

-¿Se te pegaron las sábanas?- inquirió, provocando un suspiro en su mejor amigo, que se limitaba a sentarse a su lado, colocando los libros pertenecientes a la asignatura que estarían a punto de dar.

-Aún faltan cinco minutos para que comience la clase- reiteró Toris, sin sentirse ofendido.-Por cierto ¿tienes que hacer algo hoy?

-Déjame consultar mi apretada agenda….- bromeó, aunque entonces se acordó de que ya era Viernes. Quizás podría convencer a Elizabeta de faltar hoy al trabajo, aunque no estaba muy convencido.- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos fuera del Instituto…como antes, me refiero, desde que estamos en este curso apenas pasamos ratos juntos- murmuró el de ojos azules, parecía algo incómodo al decir esas palabras, aunque Feliks no lo percibió, pero optó por torturarle un poco.

-No hemos salido porque no has querido- espetó, cruzándose de brazos y de piernas, mirándole por encima del hombro.- Cuando yo estaba libre, tú no me prestabas atención, y yo ahora estoy muy ocupado. ¡Mi tiempo es muy valioso!

Los hombros de Toris se encogieron, puesto que sabía que lo que decía su amigo era la verdad. Los años anteriores se había sumergido por completo en los estudios, y no había prestado la más mínima atención a sus amigos. Feliks le miró durante un rato, hasta que soltó una risita y le dio un leve golpe en la espalda.

-¡Eres un inocente Toris!- sacó sus libros, el resto de sus compañeros iban a sentarse ya.-Dime hora y lugar y yo procuraré ser puntual.

-¿Te parece bien a las seis en la puerta del Instituto?- propuso, con una gran sonrisa, daba la impresión de que estaba ilusionado.

-Más te vale conjuntar bien la ropa, si es que no vas con el uniforme.

Escuchó una queja de su amigo, pero le ignoró completamente al ver entrar al profesor en la clase y darse cuenta de que algo faltaba. Obtuvo la respuesta nada más girar un poco la cabeza en dirección al pupitre de Gilbert. Una vez más, faltaba de nuevo a clase. ¿Le habría sucedido algo o es que simplemente no le daba la gana de asistir? Otra tranquilidad exasperante reinaba en el aula. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que a esas horas, ese maldito egocéntrico estuviese ya tirándole bolas de papel o gritando en medio de la lección. De nuevo pendiente a sus pensamientos, fue ajeno a la mirada de Toris, quien también se fijó en la ausencia de Gilbert y en el rostro ausente de su amigo. No dijo nada al respecto, pero una molestia en su interior comenzaba a dar presencia.

* * *

><p>Cuando fueron las 3 de la tarde, Feliks se dirigió al trabajo, recibiendo una segunda sorpresa en el mismo día. Gilbert, quien desde que le había descubierto solía ir día tras día a la cafetería, hoy no había aparecido. Que faltara a clase le resultaba normal –un poco- pero tenía la idea de que estaría allí, esperando con su arrogante sonrisa en la misma mesa de siempre, con una cerveza y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, irritándole con sus tonterías. Pero eso no sucedió. Atendió a los clientes hasta que Elizabeta le dio el permiso de salir antes, para que le diera tiempo para prepararse. A las cinco y media, ya había llegado al Instituto. Estando a punto de entrar, se fijó entonces en una sombra de la azotea, reflejándose la luz anaranjada del atardecer sobre él. No le fue difícil distinguir la figura y su rostro. Movido por su curiosidad, en vez de ir en dirección a su habitación, Feliks subió las escaleras. No se percató de la rapidez utilizada y mucho menos de por qué su corazón había dado un fuerte latido al discernir la silueta. Nada más llegar, lo vio. Allí estaba, sentado sobre el borde con las piernas suspendidas, y con una chaqueta con capucha de color rojo que cubría su uniforme escolar. Gilbert no reparó en su presencia hasta que escuchó a alguien respirar entrecortadamente, como si hubiese hecho una carrera. No se esperó encontrarse al rubio allí, que intentaba recuperarse tras haber subido todas las escaleras.<p>

-¿Tan desesperado estabas por verme?- dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada, esa risa extraña y peculiar que identificaba a Gilbert.-No, espera, no contestes, está claro que no puedes vivir sin mí.

No tardó en recibir un ataque por parte de Feliks, quien casi impactó el puño en su rostro. Pero, él se había adelantado y lo detuvo con su mano, quedando ambos cerca del otro. Un sonrojo de bochorno estaba instalado en las mejillas de Feliks, evidentemente molesto por la actitud del albino.

-Oh, no me digas que te he hecho sonrojar, otra vez. ¿Entonces estoy en lo cierto?

-¿Es lo que te gustaría, no?- la seguridad en Feliks volvió, sonriendo.- O sea, te gustaría que fuera cierto, porque en realidad sabes que el que quiere acaparar toda mi atención eres tú.

-No creo que estés en la situación más indicada para tener tantas agallas conmigo- sabía a lo que se refería, aún así creyó que seguirían discutiendo o peleándose con tonterías, pero entonces Gilbert soltó su mano, y sin previo aviso, sacó algo de su bolsillo. El horror fue evidente en el rostro de Feliks.-¿Recuerdas esto?

-¿¡Tienes guardada esa foto!?- había gritado, pero le daba igual. Estaba en un gran aprieto. Aquella foto no podía salir a la luz, y si Gilbert se la estaba enseñando, era evidente que algo pretendía hacer con ella.-¡Dámela!

-¡Más quisieras!- el tono divertido en la voz de Gilbert le irritó aún más.- La he obtenido por mis propios medios, y puedo hacer con ella lo que me venga en gana. Por lo tanto, tenme más respeto, eres mi maid personal, y no querrías que nadie más lo supiera.

Estaba cruzando los límites, y en cierta manera, Feliks ya no lo soportaba más. No podía permitir que aquel imbécil le manejase a su antojo como cual marioneta con su titiritero. Debía de recuperar su dignidad y enfrentarse a él, como siempre había hecho. Reuniendo el valor suficiente, se abalanzó contra Gilbert, pero este parecía ya haber previsto sus movimientos, puesto que alzaba el brazo derecho donde sostenía la foto, riéndose y echándose hacia atrás. Feliks frunció el ceño, saltando para intentar conseguirla.

-¡He dicho que me la des!

-¡Pues atrápala si puedes!

Entonces, la mano de Feliks dio un golpe a la mano del otro, ocasionando que la fotografía cayera de sus dedos. Corrió en su dirección, pero el papel voló hacia abajo, a la entrada del Instituto. El miedo se acrecentó, pero eso no fue lo que más le alarmó: una persona estaba esperando en esa zona, y no era ni más ni menos que Toris. Como solía hacer, su mejor amigo procuraba llegar a sus quedadas cinco o diez minutos antes, y ya eran las seis menos diez. ¿Qué pasaría si su amigo veía esa foto? ¿Le miraría con asco y desprecio? ¿Y si alguien más descubría esa foto? Sería el hazmerreír, y no estaba dispuesto a aguantar eso. Se llevó las manos al rostro, ya no había marcha atrás, no podía hacer nada. Sin embargo, un refunfuño y después la voz de Gilbert:

-¿Tan importante es?

Feliks quitó las manos de la cara para mirarle. Gilbert estaba mirando por debajo del borde, justo donde la foto estaba a punto de caer.

-¡Todo es por tu culpa, idiota!- le recriminó, visiblemente enfadado.-¡Ahora todos lo sabrán!

-Si me lo pides, iré a buscarla antes de que Lorinaitis la vea.

-¿Q-qué?

-Vamos…-Gilbert sonrió de lado, mirándole ahora directamente.-Pídelo. Pídeme que te traiga la foto, a cambio de lo que yo quiera.

-¿Lo que tú quieras?- era arriesgado, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensar. Asintió rápidamente.-¡Está bien, haré lo que tú quieras, pero por favor, trae la foto!

Lo que no esperó fue lo siguiente: Gilbert subiendo al borde para después tirarse al vacío. Hubiera gritado si hubiera podido, pero la sorpresa del impacto hizo que se formase un nudo en su garganta, impidiéndoselo. Cerró los ojos ¿qué acababa de hacer? ¡Podía morirse! Pensó que se había vuelto loco, que sería incluso su culpa, pero el grito desprevenido de Toris le obligó abrir los ojos y asomarse. La caída de Gilbert había sido amortiguada por unos arbustos bastante densos que aún no habían cortado todas sus ramas, y justamente salía de ahí. La camisa del uniforme se había rasgado un poco en la zona de los brazos, al igual que su chaqueta, y un montón de hojas esparcidas por ella y su cabeza. Algún que otro rasguño en la cara, pero de resto, nada más. Era difícil de creer, pero posible. Feliks bajó inmediatamente las escaleras casi de dos en dos, y una vez lo hizo, consiguió captar parte de la conversación:

-¿¡Beilschmidt!?- la voz de Toris denotaba alarma.-¿Qué ha pasado, por qué has caído de la nada?

-Soy un ángel todopoderoso que ha caído de los cielos para decirte lo corto de entendederas que eres- respondió Gilbert, cuando Feliks salió de la entrada, pudo verlo encogerse de hombros, riéndose.-No, mejor, soy tu Dios, así que ríndeme pleitesía.

-Tú…

Feliks no intervino, algo le decía que lo mejor era esperar. Escondido en el último escalón, guardó paciencia. Vio que Gilbert decidió ignorar a Toris, haciendo un gesto con la mano de forma despreocupada.

-Baja los humos, Lorinaitis. Lo que deje o no de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia. Preocúpate más de tus asuntos, y creo que nuestra conversación termina aquí.

Pero no fue tan fácil como el albino o Feliks esperaban. Inesperadamente, el joven de cabellos castaños agarró el brazo de Gilbert. El polaco no lo sabía, pero el agarre ejercido por su amigo, era fuerte. En consecuencia, Gilbert le dirigió una mirada seria y amenazante.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Lo que haces no será de mi incumbencia, pero debes tener claro que en lo que respecta a Feliks sí lo es.- dijo, despacio.

-Vaya, vaya. El debilucho que es controlado por todo el mundo se nos cabrea. Interesante.- no se movió.-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? No tienes pruebas.

-Pero siempre estás molestándole. Y a la mínima que él esté mal, sabré que ha sido por tu culpa. No voy a permitir que un imbécil como tú le haga daño.

El empujón recibido por Gilbert, casi hizo que Toris cayera al suelo. Se había deshecho de su agarre, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al interior del Instituto. Por otra parte, Feliks era consciente de que Gilbert se estaba aproximando, y optó por la decisión de fingir que no había escuchado nada. ¿Qué pasaba con la actitud de Toris? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Acaso sabía algo sobre el chantaje que le había hecho o simplemente lo había descubierto por otros detalles? Tragando sus nervios, subió otros escalones más para aparentar que aún bajaba el resto de las escaleras. Resultó efectivo, se encontró a Gilbert de frente, y se detuvo. Así no daría apariencia de haberlo escuchado todo.

-¿¡Por qué te has tirado por la azotea!?- le dio en el hombro, aunque él ni se inmutó.-¡Estás loco!

Gilbert no hizo más que zarandear la foto frente a los ojos de Feliks, sin importarle lo que le estuviera diciendo.

-Aquí la tienes- Feliks cogió la foto, suspirando de puro alivio, se encargaría de guardarla en un buen lugar.- Ya no tengo nada más que hacer contigo, así que…

-Espera…- no sabía cómo empezar.-¿Por qué…por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer el qué?

-¡Tirarte y recuperar la foto!- perdía la tranquilidad cada vez que se trataba de él.-¿Para qué te has tomado tantas molestias, y además, arriesgándote? Esa foto te hubiera servido para chantajearme por completo.

No recibió respuesta durante unos minutos que para él, fueron eternos. Perdiendo la paciencia, iba a decirle que era un idiota y que estaba harto, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque finalmente, Gilbert habló:

-¿De qué me serviría que otra persona descubriera tu secreto? ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?- sus miradas mantuvieron contacto.- ¿Acaso sería beneficioso para mí que otros quisieran aprovecharse de ti? Eres mi maid. Y de nadie más. Pero más que eso…eres mi rival. Y eso, no pienso compartirlo con nadie. Nadie más que yo puede molestarte.

Quiso gritarle. Quiso decirle que no podía darse esos derechos. Que no podía tomarse ciertas libertades. Que él no era de nadie, que no era un objeto, no era nada para que lo que la gente pudiera divertirse. Que ni siquiera Toris tenía tantos privilegios. Pero fue interrumpido:

-Ah, se me olvidaba- los sentidos de Feliks se alarmaron al comprobar que Gilbert se estaba acercando a él.-Tengo que cobrarme lo de la foto.

-¿Cobrarte el qué?

-Haré lo que quieras- repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho momentos antes.-Ahora tienes que resignarte y cumplir.

-Pero…

-Cierra los ojos.

No supo por qué obedeció. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir repentinamente una calidez en la zona del cuello. Era la calidez de otra piel, una piel que rozaba con la suya que al principio era suave, hasta que luego notó una presión extraña que le hizo apretar más los ojos. Reconocía esa experiencia, y no pudo evitar acordarse del beso que Gilbert le había dado la primera vez. ¿No sería…? Cuando la presencia de Gilbert se alejó, sus párpados volvieron a abrirse, e inconscientemente se llevó una mano para tocarse el cuello. Seguía notándolo cálido, pero también dolía. Una idea le vino a la cabeza. Y ahí fue cuando lo entendió…

-¿¡M-me has…!?- ahora mismo no tenía un espejo delante, pero de haber sido así, se hubiese visto completamente rojo.-¡Me has dejado una marca!

-Será divertido ver cómo te las arreglas para esconderla…-Gilbert rió, subiendo las escaleras.-Yo que tú me daba prisa, sé de alguien que está esperando por ti.

Toris. Feliks nunca creyó que correría tanto en su vida. En cinco minutos o menos, fue a su habitación en el Instituto y cogió la primera bufanda que encontró dentro del armario, de color rosa. A continuación, volvió a salir las carreras para encontrarse con él.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- anunció, recuperando el aliento.-¿Qué, vamos?

-¡Hola Feliks!- saludó con una sonrisa, aunque observó la bufanda que llevaba puesta.-¿Estás resfriado?

-¿Eh?- intentó no ponerse nervioso.-¡Já, por supuesto que no! Simplemente tengo frío. Eres adorable cuando te preocupas Toris, pero recuerda que no eres mi madre.

-Y-yo solo…

-¡Vamos! ¿Dónde piensas llevarme?

-Te va a encantar, es un lugar que han abierto hace poco.

-Te obligo a que pasemos por alguna tienda, quizás vea algo que le guste a Eli. ¡Y tú cargarás con mis bolsas!

-¡P-pero…!

-¡Venga, no seas tan lento caminando o te dejaré atrás!

Y a pesar de reír y mostrar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, en el corazón de Feliks, había un huracán. Un huracán que le asfixiaba, de sentimientos contradictorios y confusiones._ El causante, una sola y única persona._


	5. Chapter 5

Tres de la tarde. Feliks nunca habría imaginado que aquel día fuese uno de los más solicitados a causa de toda la gente que entraba en el Cat Eyes. La mayoría de los clientes eran jóvenes de diferentes preparatorias que venían allí con la intención de olvidar cuanto antes el estés de la rutina para relajarse tomando algo y con la atención de sus Maids. Además, la creatividad constante de su amiga y jefa Elizabeta, hacía que la cafetería fuese más dinámica y entretenida. Había organizado una nueva actividad. Consistía en que las maid dejasen su traje de sirvienta por una vez y escogieran un uniforme de colegiala de secundaria, se hicieran un peinado acorde a ello y que recibiesen a los clientes llamándoles ''hermanito'' o en caso de que se tratase de una mujer ''hermanita''. Esto al principio no convenció demasiado a Feliks. No por el hecho de tener que vestirse de colegiala. No por el hecho de hacerse una pequeña coleta en el lado derecho de su cabeza, adornado con unas pequeñas bolas de color rosa. No. Era por el hecho de decir esa frase, y a quiénes debía de decírsela. Inspiró profundamente, sin embargo, sus compañeras estaban radiantes. Michi vestía una falda de tablas azul marino que congeniaba con su piel morena, acompañado de un suéter rojo, que le quedaba un poco largo y presentaba más inocencia. Elizabeta estuvo a punto de optar por el uniforme propio del Instituto, pero finalmente decidió que aquello no sería buena idea, por lo que eligió otro uniforme de tonos verdes. La gran coleta que se hizo y los pocos mechones que le quedaban a los lados de la cara, la hacían verse adorable, cosa que Feliks no calló y lo expresó más de una vez en los vestuarios, provocando el sonrojo de su amiga.

Mei y Liam habían escogido los uniformes más escuetos posibles, mientras que Lilly, una jovencita con la que últimamente Feliks había congeniado, llevaba un lazo azul y un uniforme de tonos claros, aunque su falda era roja, como la de él. A pesar de lo tímida que era, sonreía con dulzura a todos los clientes y procuraba pronunciar bien la frase marcada para ese día sin tartamudear o sonrojarse. Si se lo proponía, podía tener un autocontrol impresionante, pero aún así seguía siendo una joven delicada e indecisa. Emma parecía ser una de las chicas que más desenvoltura tenía. Saludaba a todos efusivamente, pero con un tono de voz meloso y suave, por lo tanto los clientes entraban prendidos por ella. Según le había dicho ella a Feliks, no tenía ningún reparo de saludar a un desconocido ''hermanito'' porque solía imaginarse a su propio hermano en el rostro de los clientes. Por lo visto, le quería un montón. Había otras dos compañeras con las que todavía no se había animado a hablar y que también estaban allí, pero Feliks sabía que a medida que pasaran los días, las conocería bien. El sonido de la campaña que se producía al abrirse la puerta de la cafetería alertó al polaco. Como en aquel instante el resto estaban atendiendo a los clientes o preparando lo que habían pedido, no tardó en presentarse en la entrada. Mostró su mejor sonrisa, tapándose un poco el mentón con la manga de su suéter de colegiala, que le quedaba un poco grande por esa zona, ofreciéndole un toque adorable.

-¡Bienvenido herman…!

Pero la frase quedó congelada al ver nada más y nada menos…que a Gilbert. Ambos se quedaron mirando, Feliks entre el horror y la vergüenza, y Gilbert serio, hasta que una carcajada escandalosa inundó la cafetería, atrayendo miradas de algunos clientes.

-¿¡Pero qué clase de saludo es este!?- apenas podía hablar debido a la risa, llevándose las manos al estómago.-¡Pagaría por tener una foto de este momento! ¿Y ese uniforme? ¿Y el peinado?

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior y no dejarse llevar por sus estupideces. No podía gritarle ni decirle nada en contra suya delante de todos, y muchos menos en horario de trabajo. Se suponía que una de las normas era ''el cliente siempre llevará la razón'' y en este caso no debía llevarle la contraria a Gilbert, sino simplemente continuar con su trabajo. Sin embargo, no supo porqué, en algún rincón muy al fondo, agradecía volver a verle rondando por la cafetería.

-¿P-por qué dices esas cosas…hermanito?- murmuró, guardando la compostura, aunque creía tener un tic en el ojo.-Ven, te acompañaré hasta la mesa.

Gilbert había dejado de reírse tan fuerte, pero aún así Feliks podía escucharle por lo bajo. Apretó el puño, sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a la mesa correspondiente, donde siempre se sentaba el albino. Le apartó la silla, ofreciéndole asiento.

-¿Qué deseas tomar?

-Así no.

-¿Eh?

Gilbert posó las piernas encima de la mesa, una postura que solía poner cuando iba.

-Me ofendes ¿hasta hace un momento no era tu hermanito?- una sonrisa maliciosa asomó por sus labios.-Pues llámame como tal.

-H-hermanito, no seas tan pesado…- murmuró Feliks, haciendo un acopio de fuerzas.-¿Qué es lo que te apetece?

-Tráeme lo mismo de siempre, cerveza- la mirada que le dirigió fue totalmente analítica. Los nervios de Feliks florecían y le incomodaban de sobremanera por sus malditas acciones. ¿Qué tanto estaba mirando?- ¿Sabes?

Su brazo fue retenido por Gilbert sin avisar, cortando las distancias entre ellos, aunque no se redujo completamente. Los ojos verdes de Feliks se agrandaron por su atrevimiento, y por suerte ya nadie estaba pendiente de ambos, cada uno se centraba ahora en los servicios de las restantes maids. Feliks deseó que por alguna vez su sonrojo nunca existiera, ya que le ponían en más de un aprieto como aquel. Entonces, los labios de Gilbert rozaron su oreja.

-Si realmente fueras mi hermana…- comenzó a susurrar.-…haría de tu vida un infierno, estaría molestándote todos los días, y por la noche cuando durmieses, te sacaría fotos de tu cara y las juntaría para hacer un álbum de colección para enseñárselo a todo el instituto, lo pasarías muy mal.

-¡Vete a la mierda Beilschmidt!

Pero calló inmediatamente puesto que había gritado, volviendo a recuperar cientos de miradas hacia él. Elizabeta le dirigió una mirada asesina a Gilbert, quien simplemente le guiñó un ojo y preguntó por su cerveza. Lo mataría, eso era lo primero que Feliks haría después de que salieran de la cafetería. El resto de la tarde, exceptuando ese acontecimiento, transcurrió tranquila. Al terminar, Feliks ya tenía su ropa habitual puesta, hoy el turno de cierre lo tenían Mei y Liam. Iba a despedirse de todas las chicas pero cayó en la cuenta de que Gilbert estaba ahí, merodeando en la zona de la cocina. Elizabeta también se encontraba, establecían algún tipo de conversación.

-¿Y cómo es que has faltado tanto a clases?

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

-No estaré en tu misma clase, pero es evidente cuando no estás- respondió con sencillez la joven, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque sonreía.- En los pasillos, cada vez que acaba una asignatura, siempre estás intentando armar algún problema para que los demás reparen en tu presencia. Y en estos últimos días, todo ha estado demasiado tranquilo.

-En realidad ni la gente del Instituto soporta que yo no esté allí- Feliks entornó los ojos, escondido tras el umbral. ¿Cuándo pensaba cambiar? Aunque ni siquiera podía imaginarse a un Gilbert distinto. Sin embargo, la leve risa que Gilbert soltó, desapareció. Un silencio que no esperaba, se instaló.-¿Qué irónico, no crees? No paro de engañarme a mí mismo.

-Gilbert…

-Eh, si me pones una de tus caras largas, te irritaré de tal manera que te verás obligada a pegarme, y tú supuestamente eres una señorita….aunque a mí no me engañas.

-Eres idiota….- suspiró ella.-¿Responderás a mi pregunta?

-Puede que sí o puede que no.

-No seas tan egoísta, si tienes problemas déjate ayudar. Tienes a más de una persona preocupada…

-¿Tú y quién más? No tengo una amplia lista de amigos, precisamente- soltó con voz seca el albino.

-Yo soy tu amiga. Francis y Antonio también están preocupados. Tu hermano. Feliciano. Incluso…- parecía que dudaba en completar la frase. Y Gilbert lo notó.

-¿Incluso?

Las palabras quemaban la garganta de Feliks. Era consciente de quién quería nombrar Elizabeta. Seguramente ella lo había sospechado, él le había dicho todos los días en los que había faltado Gilbert, siempre disfrazando las frases con cosas típicas ''es un idiota, repetirá curso'' o similares. Pero no podía engañar a su amiga por mucho que quisiera. Si Gilbert y él tenían algo en común, era a su amiga, y la desventaja de la que contaban era la siguiente: ella les conocía demasiado bien. Desde pequeños, nunca los había abandonado. En ese momento, Feliks se sintió muy afortunado, y no lograba entender por qué Gilbert no aceptaba esa ayuda brindaba por tantos años. Algo le tendría que suceder. Estaba a punto de responder a la pregunta, una parte de él quería gritar ''¡Yo, estúpido arrogante, soy yo el que también se preocupa!'' pero no podía. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a estas alturas se preocupaba por él?

``Porque me ha ayudado. De alguna manera u otra. Aunque me haya chantajeado. Él no tenía por qué ayudarme y lo ha hecho en más de una ocasión. A pesar de que sus intenciones realmente no sean esas''.

Pero algo le distrajo y le hizo moverse. La campana de la puerta, que no debía de sonar ya más por ahora, había sonado. Feliks salió a la zona donde solían estar los clientes, que en esos momentos permanecía claramente vacía. ¿Quién iba a entrar justo cuando la cafetería se cerraba? Emma, con los brazos cruzados, miraba en dirección a los nuevos visitantes. Feliks se situó al lado de Lilly, que los observaba con un poco de temor, así que fue a tranquilizarla. Por otra parte, Gilbert y Elizabeta salieron también. La castaña, colocándose al lado de Emma, sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero la cafetería está a punto de cerrar, no podemos acoger a más clientes- dijo con voz educada.-Sin embargo, si necesitan cualquier cosa, estaremos dispuestas a ayudar.

-Buena disposición y educación ante todo, una mujer lista- la voz proveniente de aquella nueva presencia, causó en Feliks cierto escalofrío. No le daba buena espina.- Me gusta. ¿Está la jefa de este local presente?

-Yo misma. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

-¡Qué despiste! Mi nombre es Iván Braginski, presidente del instituto Miyabigaoka- mostró una sonrisa, pero le transmitió cierta desconfianza.-Estos son mis ayudantes, Eduard Von Bock y Raivis Galante.

Uno daba la apariencia de ser más serio, pero los dos chicos presentaban temor a que hacía llamarse Iván. Sobre todo el más pequeño, temblaba un poco y daba la impresión de que no sería capaz aunque quisiera de llevarle la contraria. Los tres vestían uniformes blancos con algunos detalles de tonos violeta, como algunas líneas del cuello de la camisa o la chaqueta y zapatos negros. Era un uniforme pulcro y caro, y entonces Feliks recordó. El instituto Miyabigaoka, aparte de ser el enemigo más duro del Instituto Seika en diferentes eventos–donde estaban él, Gilbert y Elizabeta- tenían muchas diferencias en cuanto a poder y clase social. Se rumoreaba que todo lo que querían podían conseguirlo, utilizando cualquier método, ya fueran buenos o malos.

-Es un privilegio que alguien de tal calibre venga a esta humilde cafetería- Elizabeta intentaba ser precavida.-¿Cuál es el motivo de la visita?

-Venía a proponer un contrato con la jefa del local- respondió, sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.-¿Usted se llama…?

-Elizabeta Héderváry- contestó la joven, no le estaba gustando el giro tomado en la conversación.- ¿Qué tipo de contrato?

-Simple. Los máximos representantes de Miyabigaoka han tomado la decisión de comprar este local para convertirlo en algo mucho más beneficioso. Quieren hacer de este lugar una cafetería en los que sean mayordomos los que atiendan a los clientes, pero que sirvan una suculenta variedad de platos para nuestros estudiantes.- comenzó a explicar de forma detallada Iván.- Da la coincidencia que su ubicación nos viene bien porque está bastante cerca de nuestro instituto…al igual que el de Seika. Tengo entendido que hay estudiantes trabajando aquí.

-¡El local no está en venta!- la voz aguda de Michi resaltó entre los demás.-Esta cafetería ha sido idea de Elizabeta.

-Michi…- musitó Elizabeta entre complacida y tensa. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Iván.- Ya lo ha escuchado. No estoy dispuesta a vender el local.

-Vaya desperdicio…- el tono de Iván fue algo similar a la decepción.-Pero no puedo dejarlo así. ¿Y si dejamos la opinión del público?

-¿Opinión del público?

-¡Una competición para demostrar qué es mejor! La gente decidirá qué calidad es la mejor para este sitio.- propuso.- Lo que no podemos permitir es que Seika disponga de una cafetería y nosotros no.

-Pero los alumnos de Seika no vienen aquí, son para personas de otras preparatorias- intervino Emma.- Si esto es por cuestión de competencia, Miyabigaoka no tendría que preocuparse por eso.

-Hay muchos detalles y razones la que nos lleva a este proyecto- dijo el chico llamado Eduard.-Además, todos los aquí presentes estudiáis en Seika. Y uno de vosotros, no debería de estar aquí.

Feliks no dejó pasar esas palabras. ¿Uno de los presentes no tenía por qué estar allí? No supo por qué, pero sus ojos se clavaron directamente en Gilbert, sin ni siquiera dudarlo. Este, no apartaba la vista de Iván, frunciendo el ceño y estando serio, algo que muy pocas veces sucedía, o al menos Feliks no había tenido muchas oportunidades de verlo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-¿En qué consistirá esa competición?

Iván por vez primera, se percató de la presencia de Gilbert, estableciendo un nuevo contacto visual.

-Oh, sí es el irritante Beilschmidt ¿escabulléndote del lugar al que verdaderamente perteneces? Qué diría cierta persona si te viera vagando por una cafetería y en la preparatoria equivocada…

-Al menos yo no me dedico a someter a las personas de mi alrededor por no saber relacionarme con ellos- inquirió.- Y no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Consistirá en pasar unas determinadas pruebas, obviamente de mayordomos frente a maids. Veremos qué es más eficaz, y depende de eso, se elegirá el local. Hay que velar por la seguridad, calidad y servicio de las personas.

-Entonces voy a pedirte algo, pero no te acostumbres- avisó Gilbert.

-Fantástico, te escucho.

-Quiero participar en esa competición.

La sorpresa invadió a Feliks, haciéndole reaccionar. Era imposible.

-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!?- agarró al albino de los bajos de su chaqueta roja.-¿Acaso eres un inconsciente? ¡No puedes participar, no trabajas con nosotros! ¿¡Qué harás, vestirte de maid!?

-En el grupo de maid, sólo pueden participar mujeres- aclaró Iván.- Por lo tanto, Beilschmidt, tu petición queda anulada. Aparte, no trabajas aquí.- dio media vuelta, haciendo una seña a sus dos acompañantes.- Mañana nos reuniremos a las 9, por fuera del instituto Miyabigaoka. Sean puntuales, por favor.

Cuando ya estuvieron solos y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Elizabeta tomó asiento en una de las sillas, llevándose las manos a las sienes, masajeándoselas.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…

-¡Jefa, no te preocupes!- intentó animar Michi, acercándose a ella.-¡No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya! Podemos ganar esa competición.

-Esta cafetería es fruto de tu esfuerzo, y nosotras no lo permitiremos- sentenció Emma, su rostro mostraba claramente la indignación que sentía.

Feliks también se acercó de inmediato al ver a su amiga así, abrazándola sin decir nada. Pareció que eso era lo que justamente Elizabeta necesitaba, puesto que le correspondió el abrazo, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Tenéis razón, aún podemos ganar- mostró una sonrisa.- Aunque Feliks, debes de tener cuidado.

-¿Lo dices por si ese narizón descubre que soy un hombre?- Feliks le guiñó un ojo.-¡Ni si quiera lo pienses! Soy tan hermoso que nadie sospechará de ello.

Las chicas rieron, relajándose así el ambiente, aunque Feliks dejó de hacerlo al ver que Gilbert salía por la parte trasera de la cafetería. Recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, anunciándole a Elizabeta que se adelantaba ya para salir, y que se verían todos mañana. Cerró la puerta trasera, asegurándose, y luego no tardó en alcanzar al otro.

-¡Eh, Gilbert!

El susodicho se detuvo, mirándole por encima del hombro. Alzaba una ceja, esperando por lo que le tuviera que decir. Feliks se detuvo, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. En realidad no sabía qué decirle. O más bien, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, pero no tenía muy claro si era lo correcto. Al fin y al cabo ¿quién era él en la vida de Gilbert? ¿Podía darse el derecho de preguntarle por sus problemas y que se lo contase? Tan inmerso se quedó en sus pensamientos y mirando a aquel imbécil, le tomó desprevenido que de repente, sonriera.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Nada.

-¿¡Y por qué esa sonrisa!?

-Que ya sé a quién se refería- Feliks no entendió su respuesta, y Gilbert aprovechó ese momento para molestarle.-Sé que de lo genial que soy hace que te quedes sin palabras.

-¡Já! ¡Deberías cambiar de repertorio, siempre dices lo mismo!

-Porque es la verdad- de repente permaneció en silencio, un silencio que puso un poco nervioso a Feliks. Gilbert, aún sin decir nada, se acercó a él y rozó con sus dedos una tirita que estaba en el cuello del polaco.- Al final lo supiste esconder bien. ¿Dolió?

-M-me dio asco…- se refería a la marca, una parte de él sabía que no era así, que no le había dado asco, pero nunca diría sus verdades más secretas a Gilbert. Reprimió un temblor, el albino continuaba acariciando la poca piel expuesta de su cuello.-Y pagarás por ello…

-¿Ah, sí? Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces.

Pero Feliks no le volvió a contestar para seguir provocándole. Sólo se quedó a la poca distancia que ahora había entre ellos, y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, habían apoyado la frente en la del otro, los ojos de Gilbert fijos en su cuello y los de Feliks en su rostro. Estando tan cerca podía admirar detalles que a otra distancia no podría.

-¿Sabes? Es interesante ver cómo te preocupas por una persona con la que siempre te has peleado- murmuró, aunque enseguida una sonrisa divertida estaba en los labios del de ojos rojos.- De alguna manera u otra, te importo más de lo que te gustaría negar. ¿Quién sabe si al final te acabará gustando el chantaje que mantenemos?

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- el rubio le empujó, aunque no sirvió para nada, sólo para apartarle un poco y sonrojarse. Lo que había dicho Gilbert no era verdad… ¿o sí?-¡Yo no me preocupo por ti!

-Claro, por supuesto que no…- Gilbert ya no le estaba haciendo caso, había iniciado el camino hacia el Instituto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.-Ni tampoco admitirás que te encanta que te acompañe al Instituto cuando es de noche.

-¡Yo puedo ir solo! ¡Al que le encanta es a ti, que siempre me acompañas por tu cuenta!- entonces agarró bien su mochila por un asa, y cogiendo fuerzas, la golpeó contra la cabeza de Gilbert, corriendo después mientras le enseñaba la lengua.-¡Vamos abuelo, el último en llegar es un feo e idiota! En otras palabras, tú.

Riéndose al escuchar los insultos en alemán de Gilbert, corrió en dirección a Seika, siendo perseguido por él. A pesar de la personalidad de este, Feliks estaba totalmente seguro de que no se la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Ahora, sólo esperaba que algún día, contase con él para contarle sus problemas.

_Y lo que Feliks ignoraba, era que sus relaciones, estaban a punto de complicarse aún más._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Si quieren comentar, pueden hacerlo como ya saben, siempre viene bien saber la opinión de los que cogen parte de su tiempo para leer el fic. Quería decirles simplemente que Iván/Rusia, siempre ha sido un personaje que me ha costado muchísimo de reflejar, en cuanto a personalidad. No soy capaz de captarlo bien, así que si han visto fallos, espero que me disculpen, lo intento lo mejor que puedo. Aún así, decir que su comportamiento se verá influenciado por determinadas razones que le hacen ser así. Ya lo iréis viendo en los próximos capítulos. ¡Cuídense y hasta el próximo Jueves!


	6. Chapter 6

Había llegado el día de la competición. Los ojos de Feliks contemplaban maravillados la gran estructura de la que se componía el instituto de Miyabigaoka, no teniendo nada que ver respecto al de Seika. Más de cuatro plantas, jardines de ensueño, e instalaciones de todo tipo. Si no supiese de antemano que aquello se dedicaba exclusivamente a la educación, Feliks podría haber pensado que se trataría de un hotel. Ahí se discernía las diferencias que existían entre las preparatorias, también la razón de las continuas rivalidades y peleas. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse la mente, siendo recibidos en la entrada por Eduard. La reja se abrió ante ellos y se cerró con las mismas una vez entraron. Elizabeta parecía estar cohibida por el ambiente que allí se respiraba. Por otra parte, Emma evaluaba su alrededor no sin cierta curiosidad, Michi lanzaba algún que otro gritito y el resto se limitaba a seguir a su mejor amiga. Sin contar con Gilbert, que caminaba entre despreocupado pero con cada uno de sus sentidos en alerta, Feliks se preguntó si estaría después esperando pacientemente en el público. Él al menos se proponía ganar, lo haría por Elizabeta, pero tener la mirada del albino sobre él en todo momento durante la competición, no le hacía sentirse muy seguro. Eduard les guió a una amplia habitación, con vestuarios. Feliks, que tuvo que ir vestido con ropa de chica para que no sospecharan de él, entró.

-Aquí podrán cambiarse con tranquilidad y sin ningún tipo de disturbio- explicó Eduard, tomando algunos apuntes mientras hablaba.-En cuanto estén preparadas, diríjanse a la sala de actos.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, se formó el caos. Elizabeta suspiró, Lilly reprimió un sollozo, Mei temblaba, y Liam no paraba de ajustarse su larga coleta oscura. La única que pareció guardar la compostura fue Emma, que colocó sus brazos en jarra, mirándolas a todas con reprobación.

-¡Vamos chicas! Un poco de optimismo, sé que es normal tener nervios, pero lo vamos a conseguir.

-¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo!- animó Feliks, siendo abrazado por Michi.-Ganaremos, y veréis que mañana estaremos de nuevo en nuestra cafetería, como todos los días.

-Os admiro muchísimo- murmuró Michi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.-¡Tenemos que vestirnos de inmediato!

Feliks cedió a las chicas que fueran ellas las primeras en vestirse y entrar en los vestuarios. Para amenizar el tiempo, hablaban constantemente y de cualquier tema para calmar los nervios. Elizabeta anunció con entusiasmo que Jeanne iría a verlas. Resultaba ser que aún no se había recuperado del todo del tobillo, pero podía caminar con ayuda de muletas, además, ella había insistido en animarlas desde el público. Feliks se alegró por esa noticia.

-Por cierto ¿y Gilbert está esperando fuera?- preguntó Elizabeta desde el interior del vestuario.

-Claro, se quedó fuera sin que ese estirado le dijera nada- Feliks entornó los ojos, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.-Ese pervertido se hubiera vuelto loco aquí dentro.

Las chicas rieron.

-Ahora que estamos hablando de hombres…- dijo Michi, apartando la cortina del vestuario, mostrando su vestido de maid. Estaba descalza todavía.-¿Nadie os ha robado el corazón, chicas?

-¡Los hombres sólo traen problemas!- sentenció Emma.-Y sé de lo que hablo. Tengo un hermano al que adoro, pero si supierais lo difícil que es llevar su personalidad…

-Sabía que dirías eso…- la morena fue a buscar sus zapatos.-¿Y tú, Mei? Me han dicho que no paras de observar a un asiático muy guapo…

-¡E-eso no es verdad!- se quejó al susodicha.-Sólo hemos coincidido un par de veces…

-Se llama Xiang- murmuró Liam, aunque lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el resto de sus compañeras dieran algún que otro silbido.

Mei volvió a quejarse, y Feliks solo puedo reír.

-O sea Mei, como que no te preocupes, esto no saldrá de aquí.

-¿Y tú Michi, cómo vas con Arthur?- preguntó Elizabeta, siendo la segunda en salir de su vestuario.-La última vez nos contaste que te habías peleado con él.

-Es un bastardo cabezota, pero tampoco me gusta estar enfadada con él durante mucho tiempo- Michi infló sus mejillas, indignada.

-¿¡Sales con el cejón!?- Feliks se arrepintió de haberse sorprendido tanto, pero a la joven no le molestó, en cambio soltó una carcajada.- L-lo siento ¡pero no lo sabía!

-Sólo llevan un par de meses juntos- añadió la húngara, arreglándose el pelo.

-¿Y peleáis mucho?

-Casi siempre están discutiendo…- murmuró Elizabeta.

-¿Y eso te vale la pena Michi?- preguntó Feliks, alzando una ceja y en parte preocupado.-¿Quizás no te mereces a alguien mejor?

-Qué va. A pesar de que discutamos todos los días, algo en mí me dice que no puedo seguir adelante sin él. Es como mi compañero especial, aquel que a pesar de que me trata como me trata, no puede estar sin mí, se preocupa y me defendería hasta el final. Arthur es así. El que discutamos constantemente es debido a que me quiere sin demostrarlo con palabras hermosas, y que siempre está pendiente de mí. Es un poco orgulloso, pero si no fuera así…no sería Arthur.

Feliks no supo qué decir ante aquellas palabras. Permaneció en silencio mientras seguían vistiéndose y ultimando los detalles, meditando todo lo que había dicho. ¿Qué sentido tenía estar con alguien con el que discutías siempre? Inevitablemente, pensó en Gilbert. Ellos peleaban la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero eso no quería decir que Gilbert le quisiera o se preocupase por él. ¿O sí? Parpadeó para dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Elizabeta le dijo que ya podía ocupar su vestuario y así ir adelantando. Ahora tenía que concentrarse. Iban a ganar.

* * *

><p>Demasiada gente. Feliks sintió algo de agobio al ver la sala de actos atestada de tantas personas. Por suerte, no distinguió a nadie conocido, y mucho menos de Seika. La única a quien vio entre tanta multitud había sido a Jeanne, a quien saludó agitando la mano desde el escenario en el que se encontraban. También divisó entre el público a Gilbert, que no apartaba la mirada. Se escondió tras el gran telón de tonos violetas, con sus amigas.<p>

-¡Esto es peor que un concierto!- masculló Michi.-¿Por qué hay tanta?

-Miyabigaoka tiene la influencia suficiente para convocar a tantas personas- susurró Elizabeta.- Pero eso no irá en nuestra contra.

-¿Y dónde están esos supuestos mayordomos?- preguntó Feliks.

-En la derecha del escenario- la castaña le señaló en frente, y Feliks los vio, también cobijados tras las cortinas aterciopeladas.-Iván será el que anuncie el comienzo de la competición.

Feliks tragó saliva, expectante. A los pocos minutos, Iván subió las escaleras, situándose en el centro del escenario, acompañado por Eduard. Este le ofreció un papel donde Feliks supuso que estaría su pequeño discurso ante de dar inicio al concurso.

-¡Bienvenidos todos a Miyabigaoka!- aplausos sonaron.- Muchas gracias por asistir y contar con el apoyo de las preparatorias vecinas. En esta competición, comprobaremos qué es lo mejor: una futura cafetería que vosotros disfrutaréis, donde los que os atiendan sean ¿maids o mayordomos? Vosotros votáis vuestra propia calidad. Antes de comenzar, quiero anunciar que esto se ha hecho con intención de que todos pasemos un buen rato y nos divirtamos. Sin más dilación ¡que empiece el concurso!

El micrófono pasó a posesión de Eduard, abriéndose el telón tras él y mostrando dos mesas en cada lado y unas cajas en el suelo. La zona derecha estaba destinada a los mayordomos, la izquierda a las maids.

-La primera prueba consiste en algo sencillo- explicó.- Como comienzo, tanto los mayordomos como las maids deberán organizar una mesa para sus clientes y adornarla según las normas que siempre se establecen en una cafetería. Bonito, sencillo y elegante, pero que muestre variedad. En las cajas tienen los elementos necesarios para realizar la prueba. Tienen cinco minutos.

-¿Cinco minutos?- Emma no podía creérselo.-¡Eso es muy poco tiempo!

-Quejas para más tarde chicas, empezad a abrir las cajas- pidió Elizabeta.-Voy a ir poniendo el mantel.

Para ser la primera prueba, en realidad no era demasiado difícil, pero Feliks también creía que disponían de poco tiempo. El contenido de las cajas no era ni nada más ni nada menos que pasteles de todos los colores y sabores, tazas de té, adornos para la mesa, cubiertos de todo tipo, y otras cosas que eran más que esenciales. Debían de escoger lo más útil, pero también contaba la presentación. Al principio les quedó muy pobre, estaban las tazas colocadas y los pasteles, pero faltaba algo decorativo. Feliks tuvo una idea fugaz, y añadió en el centro de la mesa un objeto donde colocar todos los pasteles, que servía para que estos girasen lentamente y los clientes pudiesen observarlos y elegir con paciencia y tranquilidad. Cuando tocó la campana, no pudieron hacer nada más. Eduard era uno de los jueves que evaluaba. Los mayordomos habían conseguido presentar una cubertería de lujo y una selección determinada de pasteles. Ellos se habían guiado por el sabor. En cambio, las maids los habían seleccionado según sus colores, teniendo así una variedad, y ofreciendo también un aspecto visual agradable y colorido. Feliks vio cómo Eduard apuntaba en su libreta y anunciaba que ambos equipos habían pasado la prueba, aunque la decisión definitiva sería del público. Los aplausos volvieron a sonar por toda la estancia, pero el juego simplemente acababa de iniciarse. Las siguiente pruebas fueron más de lo mismo: cómo le servirían el té a un cliente, cuestiones de protocolo, mostrar una sonrisa en todo momento, llamarlo siempre ''amo'', y que siempre saliese satisfecho A medida que iban pasando las pruebas, la decisión final aún no estaba clara del todo. Según había escuchado Jeanne, puesto que Elizabeta bajó un momento para hablar con ella en uno de los instantes en el que Iván ofreció un descanso, había un empate entre maids y mayordomos, que todo se decidiría en la prueba final. Elizabeta volvió al escenario cuando esta vez Iván, los volvió a convocar.

-Muy bien, esta será la última prueba- señaló una pequeña montaña de libros encima de una mesa.- Un cliente, que en este caso seré yo, os pide que le traigáis este conjunto de libros para ojearlos y decidirse por uno. Ser maid o mayordomo no sólo supone ser amable o educado, también es cuestión de resistencia y fuerza. Y no podéis defraudar al cliente. Empezad ya.

Iván tomó asiento en una mesa colocada en el centro del escenario. Gilbert, que no se había perdido ni el más mínimo detalle de la competición, frunció el ceño. El porcentaje de que las chicas ganasen esa prueba, era mínima. Los únicos que podían superarlo quizás fueran Elizabeta y Feliks, pero estaba claro que las demás no tendrían la fuerza suficiente para cargar con ello. Feliks también lo sabía. La prueba estaba en Jeanne, quien había sufrido lo de su tobillo a causa justamente de intentar coger una caja que era más pesada que ella. Si todas no cumplían con la misma tarea, Iván las descalificaría. Elizabeta les dirigió una mirada a sus amigas, y con una sonrisa dulce les transmitió que si fallaban, ella igualmente estaría orgullosa. La primera en actuar fue ella. Sostuvo la montaña de libro con decisión, y con paso lento pero seguro, Elizabeta fue hasta la mesa de Iván y depositó todos los libros, respirando profundamente. Iván simplemente asintió, tanto a ella como al primer mayordomo que también tuvo éxito. El segundo fue Feliks. A pesar de su apariencia, sobre todo de sus brazos, consiguió llevar toda la montaña sin ningún problema. Quizás se resintió luego por el dolor, pero supo aguantarlo bien. La que iba ahora era Emma junto con el tercer mayordomo, pero entonces, Iván añadió:

-Me gustaría que me llevase también esos cinco libros- señaló Iván, dos enciclopedias y tres de un tamaño algo más normal.-¿Podría traérmelo?

Feliks apretó el puño, sin poder creérselo. ¿¡Pero quién demonios se creía!? Emma, algo temerosa, añadió los nuevos libros a la pequeña montaña. Fue evidente que le estaba costando, puesto que, cuando los levantó entre sus brazos, uno de sus ojos se cerró un poco, como si le estuviera doliendo. Fue un poco más lento que el mayordomo, pero finalmente, tras la tensión, lo consiguió. Elizabeta se aproximó enseguida a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Me duele un poco la espalda- admitió, suspirando.- Michi, Lilly, Mei y Liam no van a conseguirlo. Estoy segura que va a ir añadiendo más.

Y efectivamente, los temores de Emma se vieron cumplidos. Liam resistió mejor, pero el problema estuvo en Lilly, que salió después de ella, aún quedando Michi y Mei. Lilly sí que era bastante frágil en comparación con el resto, e Iván había pedido más libros para que le trajeran. Los agarró como pudo, pero casi no podía ver sus piernas al avanzar, y se mordía un poco el labio inferior mientras llevaba a cabo tal tarea. Feliks, que no podía verla sufrir de aquella manera, estuvo a punto de ir a ayudarla. El mayordomo que competía contra ella, también iba algo apurado con la prueba, parecía no poder aguantar. Pero entonces, sin previo aviso y no visto por el público, aunque sí por Feliks, logró ver cómo movió el pie de tal manera que Lilly chocase con él y cayera irremediablemente al suelo. Feliks reaccionó enseguida. Corrió hacia ella, y para que todos aquellos libros no la golpeasen, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la protegió con su espalda, cubriéndola. Todos los libros le golpearon al él al caer, resistiéndose y sin emitir apenas un quejido. Las exclamaciones sorprendidas y ahogadas del público se hicieron notar, y el resto de las chicas fueron a ayudarles. Elizabeta ayudó a Feliks a levantarse, mientras que Michi ayudó a Lilly.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!- sollozó Lilly, preocupada por Feliks.-¡Ha sido culpa mía, y-yo sólo causé problemas!

-Como que no te voy a permitir que digas eso- dijo Feliks, sonriendo un poco, aunque su rostro se presentaba el daño causado.-No ha sido tu culpa ni mucho menos.

-Habéis perdido- la voz se expandió por toda la sala de actos.- Una maid que no es eficiente es una maid que no sirve. Por la tanto, no puede trabajar en la cafetería. Se ha demostrado que no servís para este oficio.

-¡Él hizo trampa!- acusó Feliks, señalando al mayordomo que había competido con Lilly.-¡He visto cómo le hizo la zancadilla!

-Sé que la derrota es agria, pero debes de tener un buen perder- sonrió Iván ampliamente.- La cafetería será reformada mañana. Y nuestra, por supuesto.

-No si yo puedo impedirlo.

La voz de Gilbert paralizó a todo el mundo. Sin más, había subido al escenario, encarando a Iván. Feliks lo observó ¿qué iba a hacer?

-Beilschmidt, tu sitio está junto al público- avisó Braginski.

-Tú lo has dicho, y como público, mi opinión debe ser escuchada y respetada- contradijo.-Hablas de lo que no sabes. ¿Desde cuándo una persona que deba trabajar en una cafetería tiene que tener resistencia? Eso no es lo importante.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué sabrás tú de eso?

-Sé lo bastante- le arrebató el micrófono a Eduard, quien estuvo a punto de detenerle, pero Iván, con un gesto de mano, le ordenó en silencio que no hiciera nada.-Soy cliente habitual de la cafetería por la que se está compitiendo, que por cierto, se llama Cat Eyes. Puedo asegurar que nunca he salido insatisfecho. La atención recibida a los clientes siempre ha sido amable. Lo más importante que debe de tener una maid o mayordomo, es la sonrisa. Sonreír, de tal manera que cualquier cliente olvide sus problemas de fuera, abandonar el estrés y agradecer los continuos servicios que ofrecen. Eso, lo tienen ellas. Así es el Cat Eyes, que aunque no posea la calidad, posee la humanidad. No sé cuál será la opinión del resto del público…pero esta es la mía.

Le tiró el micrófono casi en la cara a Eduard después de decir aquellas palabras. Este emitió un quejido al recibir el golpe, murmurando algo, pero a Gilbert ya poco le importaba. Parecía que iba a bajar del escenario hasta que el sonido de los cientos de aplausos le detuvo. Elizabeta, emocionada, se había llevado las manos a la boca, intentando reprimir lágrimas de felicidad. Feliks, que no estaba dispuesto a reprimir nada, corrió a abrazarla, elevándola un poco del suelo y girando con ella en sus brazos. Ella rió, y ambos fueron abrazados por todas sus amigas, uniéndose como el equipo que eran. No había nada más que cuestionar. Los mayordomos bajaron la cabeza, mientras que Eduard se acercó a Iván.

-Señor…- susurró.-¿No va a hacer nada para impedirlo?

-Ellos ya han decidido ¿quién soy yo para ir en contra de la multitud?- Eduard no entendió su sonrisa.-Pero la diversión sólo acaba de empezar, Eduard. Ya verás lo que sucederá después.

Elizabeta agradeció a todo el mundo, incluso se separó un instante de las chicas para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Gilbert. Él, soltando su típica risa, la despeinó pasando los nudillos por su cabeza, recibiendo seguidamente un golpe pequeño de ella. La sonrisa de Feliks no desapareció, al fin y al cabo, Gilbert no era tan idiota como creía. Mientras la gente poco a poco se iba, ellos se dirigieron a la habitación de los vestuarios. En el pasillo, Feliks detuvo a Gilbert.

-Ey, espera.

-¿Me echabas de menos?- soltó Gilbert, y Feliks le enseñó la lengua.

-¡Cállate! Yo quería decirte…

-¿Feliks?

La frase quedó en el aire, pero el corazón del polaco estuvo dos segundos sin latir, para después hacerlo muy rápido. La voz que le interrumpió la conocía bien, era imposible confundirla con otra persona. Un nudo se estableció en su estómago, teniendo ganas de vomitar por los nervios. Se giró con lentitud, deseando que aquello fuese una pesadilla, y que despertaría en su habitación del Instituto. Pero no. Era real. Allí, mirándole con la expresión más dolida, Toris les observaba. ¿Qué hacía en Miyabigaoka? ¿Cómo se había enterado de la competición? ¿Por qué su expresión le dolía tanto a Feliks?

-Tenía mis dudas. Cuando te vi en el escenario quise convencerme de que no eras tú…pero te reconocería en cualquier parte.- su tono al hablar estaba roto.-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? ¿Esa es toda la confianza que tienes conmigo? ¿Te has parado a pensar cómo me he sentido al descubrir que me has escondido esto?

-Toris…-Feliks en realidad no sabía qué decirle. ¿Pedir perdón? ¿Acaso se lo merecía?-Y-yo sólo...tenía miedo. N-no sabía cómo reaccionarías, no quería que me despreciaras o que no te importase. Que te burlases de mí…no quería perderte como amigo…

-¿Por qué has pensado eso? Soy…tu mejor amigo. Los mejores amigos no desprecian a las personas que son lo más importante para él.

-¿Lo…lo más importante para ti?- la voz de Feliks se crispó, sus nervios crecieron aún más, transformándose en rabia.-¡Es gracioso que digas eso! ¡Nunca demostraste que te importara! ¡Siempre me ignorabas, todo lo que yo te decía te asustaba y nunca me prestaste atención! ¡Yo en cambio si estuve ahí para ti, era tu hombro donde siempre llorabas! ¿¡Y ahora me reclamas eso!? ¡No tienes ni idea…de todo lo que he tenido que soportar!

Los ojos azules de Toris parpadearon, y su expresión pasó de ser dolida a confusa y triste. Apretó las manos, parecía que se estaba armando de valor en algo. Pero entonces, Gilbert habló:

-Lorinaitis, te sugiero que te largues.

-¿Qué?- en cuestión de segundos, Toris adoptó una cara que designaba molestia y enfado. Feliks retrocedió un paso, nunca le había visto así y en cierta manera le causaba miedo.-¿Por qué te metes siempre donde no te llaman? Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.

-¿Tienes problemas de oído? Te he dicho que te largues- volvió a repetir Gilbert, despacio. Parecía una amenaza.-No le estás suponiendo ahora mismo algo positivo a Feliks.

-¿Yo? Irónico que la persona más irritante y que más le molesta diga eso- entonces, Toris preguntó.- Tú lo sabías.

-¿Qué trabajaba como maid? Sí. ¿Y qué? Él y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente en el que tú no entras.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Chantaje.

Todo transcurrió a una velocidad vertiginosa. Toris, avanzando hacia Gilbert, apartó a un lado a Feliks. El polaco pudo ver cómo el puño de su mejor amigo impactaba contra el rostro del albino, justo en la nariz. No fue tan fuerte como para tumbarle al suelo, pero sí para echarle unos pasos atrás. Feliks pudo ver cómo la sangre salía y manchaba la mano de Gilbert, quien por acto reflejo se la había llevado a esa zona, tapándosela y cerrando los ojos del dolor. Las chicas, que aún no había entrado a la habitación, gritaron por el golpe.

-¡Toris!- gritó Feliks, temblando del miedo.-¡Para, no vuelvas a hacerlo!

-Te lo advertí…-Toris también tenía miedo, porque era consciente que Gilbert le devolvería el golpe, y tenía la doble fuerza que él. Pero el proteger a Feliks le había impulsado a realizar ese acto, sacando valentía.-Te dije que si le hacías algo, Beilschmidt, lo pagarías.

-El que lo vas a pagar serás tú, maldito cabrón…- decíá Gilbert en voz baja, enderezándose y quitando la mano de su rostro. La sangre había manchado ya parte de sus labios y un poco de su barbilla. Se aproximaba a él, furioso y alzando ya el brazo para impactar su puño contra Toris.

Pero ese golpe nunca llegó a Toris. Feliks, con los brazos abiertos y mirando fijamente al albino, no paraba de temblar…y llorar. Continuas lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes, lágrimas que no fueron indiferentes para Gilbert. Lo que le hizo reaccionar, fue lo que dijo, como una súplica:

-N-no le hagas daño…por favor- pidió entre lágrimas.-Parad ya, no puedo soportarlo.

Gilbert bajó el puño lentamente, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Elizabeta, que fue corriendo hasta él, le agarró del brazo y le pidió que fuera con ella al médico. Al principio Gilbert no parecía hacer caso a nada, como si estuviera ausente, hasta que hizo caso a su amiga y abandonó el lugar. Feliks, aún llorando, sin pensarlo siquiera, abrazó a Toris y escondió sus lágrimas contra su cuerpo. Toris, sin saber qué decir, le correspondió el abrazo, estrechándolo contra él y apoyando el rostro en su pelo. No permitiría que sufriera más.

* * *

><p>Feliks sentía que ya apenas le quedaban energías. Había sido como si un desbordamiento de sentimientos encerrados se hubiera liberado en un solo día, agotándole mentalmente, aunque también estaba sin fuerzas debido a la competición y el estrés acumulado. Sus compañeras habían insistido en acompañarle al Instituto, pero Feliks les aseguró que no se preocupasen, ya bastante lo habían hecho en el momento de la pelea. Incluso Toris había respetado su decisión, despidiéndose de él con un beso en la frente. Aquel gesto tan dulce hubiera sorprendido a Feliks, pero no estaba en condiciones. Simplemente se había sentido un poco mejor, pero eso no era lo que él necesitaba. Era casi de noche, y no había muchos alumnos rondando por el Instituto. Pero entonces, al pasar por la enfermería, divisó una sombra que se reflejaba en el cristal de la puerta. Feliks sabía que estaba mal curiosear, pero finalmente el interés le ganó, y abrió la puerta, asomándose un poco. Gilbert, buscaba entre las estanterías, vio que cogía unas vendas y se las guardaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, centró su atención a la nueva presencia. Feliks contuvo su propia respiración. No sabía cómo enfrentar la situación, pero simplemente dejó de pensar. Cerró la puerta con suavidad, sin quitar la mirada de él. Luego, se aproximó, despacio. Gilbert no variaba su expresión: serio o indiferente, no sabía qué era exactamente. Pero eso a Feliks no le importó. Cuando llegó frente a él, quiso hablar, pero su voz no salió, sino que le volvieron a aparecer las lágrimas. Pensó dos cosas: que al verle de esa manera, Gilbert se marchará sin más, o se burlaría de él. Pero no sucedió nada de eso.<p>

Gilbert avanzó hasta él, quedando muy cerca el uno de otro. Feliks, que no se atrevía a levantar el rostro, notó los dedos de Gilbert rozar su mentón, alzándolo. Sus labios primero rozaron los de Feliks, una pequeña caricia, para después unirlos completamente. El corazón del polaco se contrajo, y por vez primera, no se mantuvo quieto. En otras ocasiones lo había hecho, pero ahora había alzado los brazos para rodear el cuello de Gilbert. Notó que el albino le estaba rodeando la cintura con su mano libre, acabando así por pegar sus cuerpos. No sabía cuánto habría podido durar el beso, ni lo cálido que le resultó, pero nada más separarse, la mano que había sujetado su mentón, estaba limpiándole las lágrimas.

-Te ves patético así- aquella frase no le gustó para nada a Feliks, estaba claro que el albino nunca cambiaría, pero cuando iba a insultarle, Gilbert siguió hablando.-No me gusta verte llorar.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?- contestó Gilbert con otra pregunta.

-Y-yo pregunté primero- Feliks sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Mejor dejemos las preguntas para otro día- con un gesto leve de cabeza, señaló la ventana de la enfermería.- Está oscureciendo. Ve a dormir.

Gilbert se separó de él, dirigiéndose a la puerta, dispuesto a irse. Pero Feliks no podía dejarlo así. Tenía que decírselo. Corrió hacia la puerta, asomándose en el pasillo. Ya el albino estaba un poco lejos, pero aún así lo dijo lo más alto que pudo:

-¡Beilschmidt!- este se detuvo, mirándole por encima del hombro.-Gracias.

-Vaya, qué pena que no pueda grabar este momento de gloria- rió, a lo que Feliks murmuró palabras como ''_feo_'' o ''_gilipollas redomado_''.-¿Y eso se debe a..?

-Por detenerte. Por no pegar a Toris. Podías haberme ignorado y haberlo hecho.

Lo que no esperó Feliks fue lo siguiente:

-Cierto. Podía. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, te haría daño.

Y dejando a Feliks sin capacidad de volver a hablar, Gilbert le sonrió, y dio media vuelta, abandonando el Instituto. Y él, permaneció allí, aún observando el lugar por el que se había ido, llevando una mano a su rostro, tapándose con ella, recordando el beso de antes, y después esas palabras. ¿Por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto?

_Estaba cayendo por completo._


	7. Chapter 7

La semana escolar y la rutina volvió de nuevo para todos los alumnos. Feliks, a pesar de que ayer había sido Domingo, sentía que aún necesitaba dos días más para poder descansar completamente y estar como nuevo, pero por desgracia, tenía que lidiar con el Lunes. Además, la clase que les tocaba a primera hora no era precisamente una de sus asignaturas favoritas, por lo que fue inevitable que al cabo de los primeros veinte minutos, se quedase dormido. De vez en cuando, Toris le intentaba despertar con suavidad, susurrándole al oído para que no fuesen pillados por el profesor. En uno de los momentos, a Feliks le invadieron los nervios por esa cercanía repentina, gritando en la clase, y a consecuencia, tuvieron que echarle durante quince minutos para que recapacite sobre su actitud. Toris no pudo más que negar con la cabeza al ver que su amigo era expulsado de la clase, aunque fuese por poco tiempo. Feliks mientras tanto, se quedó en el pasillo, apoyando su espalda en la pared y observando el techo, pensando. Era difícil de creer todo lo que le había sucedido en pocas semanas, y si se detenía a recordar lo ocurrido con el albino, sus propios latidos le taladraban en la cabeza. Sin embargo, seguidamente de esos recuerdos que tanto le avergonzaban, pensó en su mejor amigo. El de ojos azules no le había vuelto a nombrar la situación concurrida con Gilbert, supuso que no quería hacerle sentir mal si lo mencionaba, algo que Feliks realmente agradecía. Pero aún no entendía muchas cosas que no estaban en claro. Primero, las verdaderas intenciones de Gilbert, y también si algo malo le sucedía. Hoy había vuelto a faltar a clase, aunque Feliks quería suponer que sería debido al golpe de la nariz. Y en segundo lugar, estaba la actitud de Toris. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan protector con él a estas alturas? Dejó que su cuerpo resbalase por la pared hasta acabar sentado en el suelo, cerrando los ojos. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

* * *

><p>A las tres de la tarde, Feliks se dirigió como todos los días, a la cafetería. Al entrar, saludó con una sonrisa a todas las chicas, que ya estaban trabajando y atendiendo a sus respectivos clientes. Él no tardó nada en cambiarse en su vestuario, y cuando ya estaba dispuesto a salir de cara a la gente, Michi le interceptó, algo alterada.<p>

-¡Feliks!- sus ojos oscuros parecían brillar de la emoción.-¡Tu amigo está aquí!

-¿Amigo?- se señaló a sí mismo, parpadeando. Michi asintió frenéticamente, apartando las cortinas un poquito y asomando un poco el rostro.

-¡Sí, mira! ¿No es ese el chico de ayer que te defendió?

Feliks no supo cómo reaccionar. Allí estaba, en una mesa y hablando con Elizabeta. Toris, con una sonrisa radiante, establecía una conversación agradable con su amiga, quien daba la sensación de estar encantada con el chico, parecían llevarse bien. Elizabeta y Toris se conocían ya gracias a Feliks cuando estos eran pequeños, pero casi nunca se habían parado a hablar entre ambos, porque de vez en cuando Elizabeta pasaba más tiempo con Feliciano o con el mismísimo Gilbert. Un extraño tic en la frente apareció en Feliks, lo último que quería ahora era que Toris estuviera allí y le distrajera. Ya bastante tenía con el albino, y la cafetería se volvería un tremendo caos si los dos se encontrasen en el mismo lugar. Suerte que, Gilbert aún no había aparecido en todo el día, y Feliks dudaba que lo hiciera ahora. Salió, dejando a Michi atrás y acercándose a ellos.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces presentándote aquí!?- procuró murmurar Feliks sin llamar la atención, cruzándose de brazos y esperando una respuesta por parte de Toris.-¿No te habrá seguido nadie, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no…- contestó Toris, ofendido.-¿Y cómo me preguntas eso? Está claro que he venido a verte.

-¡Pero si me has visto hoy en clase!- Feliks entornó los ojos.-Que bueno, ya sé que es inevitable adorarme y querer verme pero Toris, que estás rozando ya el acoso…

-¡E-eso no es verdad!- un sonrojo que Feliks no entendió, se instaló en las mejillas del lituano.-Yo solo quería….

-Bah, ya qué le vamos a hacer…- el rubio se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, supongo que querrás que Eli te atienda, ya que es una chica…

-Precisamente estábamos hablando de eso…- intervino Elizabeta, sonriendo.- Toris me estaba comentando que le gustaría que tú le atendieses.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio hasta que Feliks miró a Toris. Su amigo le miró entre tímido e interrogante, y entonces Feliks se llevó una mano a la boca, riéndose.

-¿¡De qué te ríes!?

-¿Toris, seguro que no tienes fiebre?- Feliks fue a tocarle la frente, fingiendo tomarle la temperatura.-¡Es imposible que me hayas elegido a mí!

-¿Tan raro te parece?- Toris desvió la mirada, poniéndose un poco más serio, aunque realmente no lo conseguía.- Si me atiendes a mí, no estarás en manos de otro que se quiera aprovechar de ti y… te queda bien el traje, de verdad.

-Pffff, Toris, no hace falta que me consueles diciéndome eso, está claro que tú…

-Lo digo en serio- el tono de voz firme con el que habló su amigo, hizo que Feliks dejase de reírse. Esta vez, Toris le miró fijamente a los ojos.- Me gusta cómo te queda.

-¿No te da grima que un chico vista así?

-Si eres tú Feliks, lo demás no importa.

Ambos mantuvieron la vista el uno del otro, como si el resto de la gente que estaba en la cafetería no estuviese realmente allí, ni siquiera Elizabeta, que se retiró cuidadosamente, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, aunque interiormente una preocupación le rondaba por la cabeza. Pasó por la cortina y se dirigió a la cocina para encargar uno de los pedidos de los clientes, y allí volvió a encontrarse con Michi, que cargaba una bandeja con un par de tazas de té.

-¿A que es romántico?- preguntó Michi mirando en dirección a Feliks y Toris. Feliks, acababa de sonrojarse y dar un leve golpe en la cabeza con la carta del menú a Toris, quien se quejaba y le reprochaba.-Creo que ese chico quiere realmente a Feliks. Se le nota en la mirada.

-Son solo mejores amigos Michi- aseguró Elizabeta, que también los observaba.-Esos dos han estado juntos desde la infancia.

-¡De la amistad al amor siempre hay un paso!

-Pero no siempre puede ser así. Quizás puede ser cierto que Toris sienta algo por Feliks, pero Feliks está pensando en otra cosa. Si Toris confiesa sus sentimientos, puede ser rechazado o no. Y si es rechazado, perderá su amistad con Feliks- explicó Elizabeta, pesarosa.

-Feliks no es así- objetó Michi, alzando una ceja.-¿Y a qué te refieres con ''otra cosa''?

-Otra persona….-Elizabeta desvió la mirada de ellos.- Si no, te aseguro que Feliks ya habría elegido.

-Insinúas que….-Michi ahogó una exclamación.-¡Un triángulo amoroso!

-¡Chssst, no lo digas tan alto!- pidió la castaña.- Anda, ve a entregar esas tazas, se van a enfriar.

-¡A las órdenes jefa!

Elizabeta se quedó sola durante unos segundos, pero después volvió a retomar su trabajo. Mientras atendía a los clientes, no paraba de recordar la conversación que había mantenido con Gilbert en el médico.

* * *

><p><em>Tras la pelea y haber preocupado a las personas que aún rondaban en Miyabigaoka, Elizabeta se había apresurado lo más rápido posible para conducir a Gilbert hacia un médico. Lo que más extrañaba y preocupaba a la joven, era que su amigo no reaccionaba a nada. Sólo con la vista fija en el suelo, y alguna vez llevando su mano a la nariz, Gilbert caminaba gracias a que ella le tiraba del brazo, apurándole para que recibiera la ayuda de un médico. Cuando llegaron, fue atendido inmediatamente, y una vez Elizabeta apuntó lo que tenía que comprarle para que se curase el golpe, fue a verle dentro de una habitación de color blanco. Estaba sentado en una camilla, acababa de ser curado por una enfermera. Ella se acercó, con los brazos en jarra, mirándole muy enfadada.<em>

_-¿Pero cómo se te ha ocurrido meterte en una pelea?- su indignación era más que evidente.-¡Deberías agradecer que fuera en la nariz y que reaccionamos a tiempo, podrías haber pedido más sangre! ¿Qué se te estaba pasando por la cabeza? ¿Por qué Toris te ha pegado? Más te vale que me lo cuentes todo, porque si no…_

_-Le chantajeé- la respuesta tan seca y cortante de Gilbert había provocado que Elizabeta se detuviera de repente. Él seguía sin levantar la mirada._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿No lo has oído? Le chantajeé, he estado jugando con Feliks- ella se fijó cómo el albino apretaba los puños.-Yo guardaría silencio sobre su trabajo a cambio de que yo pudiera hacer con él lo que me viniese en gana._

_-¿¡Qué!?- no podía creerlo. El enfado la invadió, y sin ser consciente, agarró a Gilbert del cuello de la camisa.-¿¡Cómo has podido hacerle eso!? ¿Por eso ibas tanto a la cafetería? ¿Eres idiota? ¡Entonces te tienes merecido ese golpe, nunca sabes cuál es tu límite Gilbert, eres…!_

_-Él está confundido- Gilbert seguía sin mirarla.- Y es culpa mía, porque soy un idiota ¿no? Yo no puedo hacer nada con eso. Además, le haré daño, sé que lo acabaré haciendo. Yo sólo…_

_Pero él no quiso acabar la frase, y se quedó callado. Elizabeta le soltó con lentitud, pensando en las palabras de Gilbert. ¿No sería que…? Entonces, lo entendió. Entendía a Gilbert, y aunque Feliks no le hubiese dicho nada a ella, también le entendía. Sin echarle más broncas, Elizabeta abrazó a Gilbert en silencio._

_-Vamos, vamos ¿no eres el fantástico Gilbert? No hay quien te reconozca hablando así- esta vez él la miró, y ella sonrió con dulzura.- Que yo sepa, eres un luchador empedernido, y sobre todo cabezota. La verdad es que no me esperaba que tú…_

_-Eh, ni se te ocurra decirlo en alto, esto parece una película y me asquea- Gilbert hizo un gesto como si fuera a vomitar, a lo que Elizabeta entornó los ojos, y ambos se echaron a reír._

_No había recibido un gracias en voz alta, pero ella ya sabía que Gilbert estaba agradecido._

* * *

><p>Por fin llegaron las seis, y todas estaban preparándose para marcharse y cerrar la cafetería. Toris por supuesto, se había ido horas antes, pero Feliks había pasado vergüenza cuando había tenido que servirle lo que él había pedido después de la frase que le había dicho. Pensar que Toris le aceptaba tal como era, le hacías muy feliz a Feliks, puesto que eso era una de las cosas que él siempre había querido de su mejor amigo, sobre todo en ese tiempo en el que sentía algo más especial. Pero ahora no quedaba nada de eso ¿o sí? Sus sentimientos eran una marea de sensaciones contradictorias, y no tenía las cosas claras. Agotado, volvió a ponerse su ropa usual, dispuesto a ir al Instituto, pero entonces, Elizabeta dijo:<p>

-¡Dios, casi se me olvida!

Feliks fue hasta donde ella se encontraba. Aún no se había cambiado, puesto que hoy le tocaba quedarse a limpiar, ordenar y cerrar. Esos turnos eran sorteados, y a cada una le tocaba un día de la semana. Feliks ya había cumplido con el día de la semana pasada, y en esta, le tocaría un jueves.

-¿Eli, ocurre algo?

-Que tengo la cabeza en otra parte- respondió, pasándose las manos por la cara.-Se me olvidaba que hoy me tocaba a mí el turno y hoy había quedado con Gilbert de entregarle los medicamentos que se tiene que tomar, parte de una pomada…-emitió un quejido.-Y los necesita.

-Oh…- Feliks no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte no quería ir a ver al albino, y por otra parte, aquello era necesario para él. Y si Elizabeta no podía…y las demás chicas no iban a ir, no le conocían demasiado.-Bueno, si quieres yo puedo llevarlos por ti. Ese estúpido tendrá que curarse.

-¿De verdad?- ella sonrió, buscando en una taquilla que tenían para los bolsos de las chicas. Sacó de allí una bolsa de plástico blanca, efectivamente cuyo interior eran los medicamentos.-Estos son. Me sabe mal que tengas que ir por mí, pero me harías un favor.

-¡Tranqui!- Feliks le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque entonces pensó en una cosa.-Espera ¿a dónde se lo llevo?

-Ah, espera- buscó en su propio bolso, y de él extrajo una libreta de la que arrancó una página, y luego un bolígrafo. Se apoyó en la mesa más cercana y comenzó a garabatear unas instrucciones. Feliks la miró haciéndolo, entendido un par de ellas sin mucha dificultad. Cuando terminó, Eli le entregó el papel.- Aquí es donde vive Gilbert. No tiene mucha pérdida.

Feliks cogió el papel entre sus manos, alzándolo hacia arriba y ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Vive en un edificio?- preguntó, un poco sorprendido.-¿No duerme en el Instituto?

-Por lo visto, cuando el director le ofreció una habitación en Seika, Gilbert se negó. Por eso a veces llega tarde a clases, porque viene caminando. Aunque no sé si es por eso por lo que últimamente falta. Esperemos que no, aparte no tendría demasiado sentido- Elizabeta suspiró, cogiendo una caja.-Bueno, yo sigo con el trabajo aquí. ¡Hasta mañana y gracias otra vez!

Feliks se despidió de ella y comenzó su nueva ruta hacia la casa de Gilbert. En parte sentía curiosidad por esa independencia por parte del albino, era un poco sospechoso. Sin embargo, le envidiaba por ello, debido a que eso era lo que algún día quería conseguir Feliks: no depender de nadie y tener su propio hogar donde vivir, sin preocupaciones. Ya sólo quedaba un año en Seika, por lo que sería pronto. Cruzó un par de peatones y alguna que otra esquina, hasta que llegó a una amplia plaza donde solían pasear perros, y por fin, frente a él se encontraba un gran edificio gris de inmensos ventanales. Lo observó con la boca abierta. ¡Era imposible que Gilbert viviera allí! Revisó las indicaciones de Elizabeta, quizás se había equivocado al haberlas leído, pero al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que no, las había seguido al pie de la letra. Intimidado, se acercó y miró los números del portal. Eran muchos, y Feliks no estaba seguro de tocar el de Gilbert, pero entonces una mujer salió de allí, que al ver a Feliks, le dejó pasar. El rubio se lo agradeció amablemente y se dirigió al ascensor. Tendría que subir unos cuantos pisos. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a observarse en el espejo, adecentándose en pelo, aunque cuando fue consciente de sus actos, se lo dejó quieto.

-¡Ni que estuviera en una cita!- se dijo a sí mismo en alto.-Venga Feliks, tranquilízate, quien debe de tener nervios es él, tú eres mejor…

Se interrumpió cuando el ascensor se detuvo. Salió, y se encontró con la puerta que tenía el número de Gilbert. No se atrevía a tocar. La bolsa de plástico ya estaba arrugándose entre los dedos de Feliks. Suspiró, volvió a coger aire, y alzó la mano, golpeando con sus nudillos la puerta. Escuchó unos gruñidos y un bostezo…y abrió. Con el pelo revuelto, pantalones de pijama y una camisa abierta, ahí estaba Gilbert Beilschmidt recién despierto de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de siesta. Se rascó uno de sus ojos rojos, alzando una ceja al ver a Feliks.

-¿Tan obsesionado estás por mí que has preguntado por la dirección de mi casa?- se burló, reprimiendo otro bostezo.-Me halagas.

-¡No seas imbécil, por supuesto que…!

Pero Gilbert le había interrumpido, miraba con interés la bolsa que tenía Feliks. Se la arrebató sin más, mirando el interior de la bolsa. Sonrió de lado.

-Por fin me trajo los medicamentos- dejó la puerta abierta y se adentró en su casa, ignorando a Feliks.- No te quedes ahí pasmado y entra.

El polaco, irritado por su típica actitud, cerró la puerta tras él y se permitió entrar. El lugar donde vivía Gilbert era muy básico: se trataba de un piso, de paredes azules, con un tono claro, un sofá moderno de color negro, mesa de cristal, baja, justo en frente, un televisor, y después estaba la cocina demasiado grande para una sola persona. Pero lo que más le gustó a Feliks, lo único que consideró bonito, fueron las grandes ventanas en la que se veía todo el parque y parte de la ciudad. Pensó que aquello de noche tenía que ser hermoso.

-¿Por qué no ha venido la castaña?- la voz de Gilbert le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Estaba sentado en el sofá mientras sacaba las cajas y las colocaba en la mesa.

-Primero, la castaña tiene nombre- anunció Feliks, molesto.-Segundo, no pudo venir porque tenía que cerrar la cafetería, tercero, me lo pidió a mí, y cuarto, si tanto odias verme me largo.

-Estamos hoy un poco encendidos por lo que veo- dijo Gilbert, refiriéndose a la contestación de Feliks. El polaco se fijó en su nariz: la tenía aún vendada. Se le quedó mirando sin querer, y Gilbert se dio cuenta.-¿Te gusta mi hermoso rostro?

-Te lanzaría algo si no fuera por eso- advirtió Feliks, refiriéndose a su nariz. Se quedó un momento en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.- Por cierto….eh… ¿te sigue doliendo?

-Es un coñazo no poder rascarme la nariz, si te refieres a eso- soltó una carcajada.-Un poco si roza.

-¿P-puedes cambiártela solo?- no sabía bien por qué, pero tomó asiento junto a él.-La venda, me refiero…

-Oh ¿quieres ser mi enfermera?

-¡No digas tonterías!

-Si te relajas, te dejo- Gilbert sacó una venda que Elizabeta había puesto también en la bolsa, puesto que la que había cogido en Seika se le había gastado.-Anda, toma.

Se la lanzó y Feliks tuvo que cogerla al vuelo. El rubio se la colocó en el regazo, y en un susurro, pidió a Gilbert que se acercase. Este obedeció. Feliks alzó las manos hacia su rostro, y se maldijo así mismo al ver que temblaban. Tener a Gilbert evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos le ponía nervioso, y por un momento se arrepintió de haberse ofrecido para curarle. Rozó con sus dedos sus mejillas sin querer. La piel de Gilbert no era tan suave como él creía, era algo más rasposa que la suya propia, pero no le desagradó. Sus dedos llegaron a su venda, y se la quitó con lentitud, procurando no hacerle daño. Cuando se la quitó, vio que la piel de la zona dañada estaba un poco morada e hinchada, pero tenía mejor aspecto que cuando había recibido el golpe. Cogió una de las pomadas de Elizabeta y se la aplicó. Gilbert se quejó una sola vez, puesto que en uno de los momentos de nerviosismo de Feliks, su mano había temblado y había apretado sin querer, aunque Feliks pensó que se lo merecía, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Tras ponerle la venda nueva, Gilbert se bebió unas pastillas.

-Eres un enfermero pésimo, matarías a cualquiera.

-¡Eres tú que no paras de mirar!

-¿Pretendes que me arranque los ojos?- dijo Gilbert, riendo.

-¡Vete al infierno!- Feliks calló al ver que el albino se dirigía a la cocina-¿Qué haces?

-Sacar una cerveza- contestó Gilbert como si nada.

-¡Pero si te acabas de tomar el medicamento!

-¿Y? Eso da igual. Es como si tomas un refresco con una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza- explicó despreocupado.-¿Tú quieres algo?

-Odio la cerveza, sólo me gusta el Vodka.

Como si de magia se tratase, Gilbert había aparecido con una botella de Vodka y una lata de cerveza. Depositó la botella en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, abriendo su lata y empezando a beber. Feliks se quedó mirando la botella y luego al albino.

-¿¡Tenías Vodka!?

-¿Estás ciego? Ahí está- señaló con un gesto de cabeza la botella.-En este piso hay un montón de cosas que no uso pero están aquí porque me las traen. Y no puedo tirarlas. Y yo no bebo de eso.

-Pues te pierdes algo mucho mejor que esa cosa tóxica- alardeó, cogiendo la botella y abriéndola.-O sea, como que esto es mil veces mejor que tu asquerosa cerveza.

-¿Ah, sí?- el tono de Gilbert no le gustó nada a Feliks. Parecía estar tramando algo.-Me apuesto lo que sea a que eso te emborracha enseguida. Con la cerveza puedes aguantar muchísimo mejor.

-¡Eso es mentira! Además, no pienso entrar en tu juego- le dio un trago a la botella. Como estaba claro que Gilbert no la iba a utilizar más, Feliks prácticamente se adueñó de ella.-Quieres embaucarme…

-¿Yo? Para nada. Yo no tengo complicaciones en beber hasta hartarme y seguir tan sobrio como si nada- Gilbert se encogió de hombro, bebiendo de su lata.-Tú en cambio tienes miedo, porque sabes que te vas a emborrachar.

-¿¡Quieres que te lo demuestre!?- Feliks se puso de pie en el sofá, con botella en mano y señalándole.-¡Si no me emborracho, cargarás mis bolsas de la compra durante un mes! ¡No, mejor! ¡Me llamarás amo y señor! ¡O no aparecerás por la cafetería! ¡No, no! ¡Mejor aún! ¡Responderás a todo lo que yo te pregunte!

-Está bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú no vas a pedir nada a cambio?

-No.

-¡Já! ¡Eso es porque sabes que vas a perder! ¡Yo te lo advertí Beilschmidt!

* * *

><p>Pero finalmente, las palabras de Feliks se volvieron contra él. No llevó la cuenta de todo lo que había bebido, pero estaba seguro que no había sido por esa única botella, sino que el albino le había sacado más y llegó un momento en que había perdido la cuenta y ya apenas se acordaba con claridad de las cosas. El rostro del polaco estaba totalmente rojo, y hablaba incoherencias.<p>

-¡Y era el pony más bonito que había visto! ¡Pero no aceptó la comida que yo le di! ¿¡Te puedes creer!? Maldito pony ingrato….-gritaba Feliks, removiéndose en el sofá de la indignación. Por otra parte, Gilbert estaba encantado. Había conseguido lo que quería, y apenas esforzándose. Él ni siquiera había llegado un poquito a la ebriedad.

-Un verdadero sacrilegio, sí- dejó las latas y botellas apartadas en la mesa, y centró su atención en Feliks.-Ahora, creo que vas a responder a un par de preguntas que voy a hacer.

-¿¡Preguntas!? ¡No! ¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Estúpido! ¡Encima esta camisa…odio tu camisa! ¡Ciérratela!- Feliks, tambaleándose, se acercó al albino, pero resbaló, cayendo sobre él. Gilbert, sentado, le sostuvo con sus brazos. Casi parecía un abrazo.-¡Estúpido exhibicionista!

-Vaya, no creí que siendo borracho fueras tan divertido- murmuró, sonriendo.

-¡Te odio! Odio que me trates así….

-¿Así cómo?

-Como si a veces sólo te importase utilizarme para burlarte de mí, y otras en las que me tratas tan bien….no lo entiendo y me enfada…porque eres idiota y no sé lo que pasa contigo…-sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

-No sabes lo que dices…

-No estoy borracho….o eso creo….Gilbert…no me cuentas nada, te odio tanto…- sin previo aviso, los ojos de Feliks se pusieron vidriosos, con una expresión apenada, al igual que un niño cuando está muy avergonzado.-Lo peor es que…

Gilbert no había dicho nada porque aquel rostro que había mostrado Feliks y sus ojos verdes le dejaron algo embobado. Ya lo había tenido cerca una vez, pero no con una expresión así, tan frágil y tentadora, pero sabía que no debía aprovecharse de él. Iba a levantarse y ayudar a Feliks para llevarlo a Seika, ya era tarde y se hacía de noche, mañana él tenía clase. Pero, el rubio tras decir sus palabras, agarró a Gilbert del rostro y le besó. Sintió un poco de dolor en la nariz, pero ya de repente eso al albino no le importó. Llevó sus manos a las de Feliks, agarrándolas sin ser muy brusco y bajándolas lentamente. Comenzó Gilbert a tener el control, mordiendo el labio inferior de este durante el beso, un acto que provocó un estremecimiento a Feliks, que quizás ya al día siguiente no recordaría nada de lo sucedido. En el estado en el que se encontraba Feliks, Gilbert tenía claro que no sería el que se detuviese, así que por lo tanto, debía de hacerlo él. Se separó poco a poco, acortando aquel beso largo en pequeños besos, así le detuvo sin prisas, hasta que interpuso los dedos de su mano en los labios de Feliks, acariciándoselos. El de ojos verdes cerró los ojos, y sin rechistar ni avisar, se acurrucó en el pecho de Gilbert. Al albino le dio la sensación de que parecía un niño pequeño indefenso, y no pudo más que suspirar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- le rodeó entre sus brazos.-Al principio todo esto era un juego para mí. Pero se ha vuelto más serio de lo que yo esperaba.-acarició el cabello de Feliks.-Sé que Lorinaitis no va a rendirse. Pero yo tampoco.

Creyó que Feliks le estaba escuchando, pero al segundo cayó en la cuenta que ya se había dejado dormir. Aliviado en parte, lo cargó en sus brazos para dejarle en su cama. Mañana ya iría al Instituto. Probablemente, se despertaría confundido, y le atacaría nada más verle. Pero le daba igual. Cuando le dejó allí, observó su rostro dormido, para después depositar un beso en la frente. Las palabras que había dicho antes eran verdad. Pero nunca se las diría estando consciente. Él no era así. No era el tipo de persona que Feliks querría. Pero si conseguiría algo de él, lo haría a su manera.

Apagó la luz, dormiría en el sofá.


	8. Chapter 8

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron por el amplio ventanal del piso en el que se encontraba Feliks durmiendo, acariciando su rostro con su calor, obligando a sus párpados abrirse. Sus ojos verdes se resintieron a la luz, acostumbrándose a esa calidez mientras bostezaba, llevándose una de sus manos a su cabello para rascarse y envolverse de nuevo en las sábanas. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado. El olor que desprendían aquellas sábanas blancas no era el que solían tener las suyas. Volvió a abrir los ojos y después dio un sondeo a la habitación. Esa habitación ¡no era la suya! Sobresaltado, se incorporó y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse. La ropa aún la tenía puesta. Entonces, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le atacó, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera de nuevo sobre la mullida cama, frunciendo el ceño y emitiendo un quejido. ¿Dónde estaba? Feliks hizo todo lo posible por recordar, pero el dolor de cabeza le atenazaba, dejándole por unos instantes sobre aquella cama. Pero sin previo aviso, unos pocos recuerdos comenzaron a tener fuerza en su mente. Aquel lugar era la casa de Gilbert. Había ido allí a darle los medicamentos. Le había curado. Y luego…

-¡Pervertido asqueroso, me ha emborrachado!- se arrepintió enseguida de haber gritado, el dolor de cabeza parecía aumentar cada vez que hacía algo brusco.- Beilschmidt….

Eso último lo murmuró con rabia, se la iba a pagar con creces, o al menos eso creía Feliks, porque en aquel estado estaba seguro de que no lo lograría mucho. Se levantó sin prisas, asomándose a la cocina dispuesto a darle una buena bronca al albino, pero cuando pronunció su nombre, se dio cuenta de que no respondía. Restregándose la cara con la manga de su jersey, vislumbró una nota encima de una mesa del mismo estilo que la que se hallaba en el salón, sólo que esta era mucho más grande. Cogió la nota, un trozo de papel mal arrancado y con unos garabatos que al principio le costó descifrar. La reconoció como la letra del albino. Ponía:

_''Bella durmiente, me he largado sin ti al Instituto. Puedes coger cualquier cosa de la nevera, espero que no te emborraches de nuevo, recuerda que tienes el privilegio de estar en mi casa._

_Firmado: el mejor anfitrión que hayas podido tener.''_

La nota acabó por romperse en añicos entre las manos de Feliks, murmurando una lista considerable de insultos. Se aprovecharía de desayunar en una casa ajena, y ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a arreglarle la cama, se la dejaría revuelta como una pequeña venganza, aunque sospechaba que el albino no era muy ordenado respecto a las tareas domésticas. Se hizo unas tostadas con mermelada junto con un vaso de zumo, y después se apresuró a abandonar el piso para dirigirse a Seika. Aunque, cuando quiso coger sus pertenencias y marcharse, chocó contra uno de los pocos muebles que había y una cajita cayó. Se tocó la zona dañada, pero calló al escuchar una musiquita. Aquello no era una caja normal. Era una caja de música. Se agachó para recogerla, y vio en el suelo dos cosas: una cruz de hierro alemana y una fotografía. La cruz le pareció bonita pero inquietante a la vez, sintió que no debía de estar tocando un objeto que no era de su pertenencia, así que la guardó enseguida a la caja. Pero, aún sonando la musiquita, sostuvo la fotografía. En ella aparecían dos personas en un jardín precioso, lleno de flores. Enseñando la lengua como un pequeño gesto de rebeldía, estaba un niño que reconoció al instante. Ahí estaba Gilbert, con unos cuatro o cinco años. Y detrás de él, intentando sostenerle como si quisiera abrazarle, una mujer. Feliks se sorprendió del gran parecido que ambos poseían. Mismo cabello y mismo color de ojos. Sólo que la mujer sonreía, y tenía el cabello más largo. ¿Aquella sería…?

Pero cuando la musiquita de la caja paró y a Feliks le dio por mirar el reloj, el terror le envolvió. ¡Las ocho y media! Guardó la fotografía con algo de brusquedad y dejó la cajita en su sitio, bien cerrada, y se dispuso a bajar todas las escaleras del edificio en vez de tomar el ascensor. Antes de salir, se aseguró de que había cerrado bien la puerta del piso de Gilbert, para después correr por las calles sin pararse a mirar las señales de tráfico o los semáforos. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.

* * *

><p>Toris no dejaba de echar un vistazo al pupitre que se situaba justo al lado del suyo, en el que solía sentarse Feliks. ¿Le habría sucedido algo? No dejaba de repetírselo y de ponerse nervioso con tan solo de pensarlo. Todos los compañeros de su clase estaban entrando y sentándose en sus respectivos asientos porque el profesor estaba a punto de venir. Esperó que por la puerta, en cualquier momento, apareciese su amigo, saludándole como siempre, dispuesto a contarle cualquier cosa, riéndose como él hacía. Pero en vez de eso, sus ojos azules se abrieron y se fijaron en un chico que entraba acompañado de otros dos. Al ver a Gilbert entrar riéndose a carcajada limpia junto a Francis y Antonio, Toris sentía que le hervía la sangre. Tantas clases que había faltado, y daba la pura coincidencia que, cuando Feliks llegaba tarde, Gilbert estaba siendo puntual. ¿Sería casualidad o había sucedido algo malo entre ellos? Un vacío extrañó apareció en su estómago, pero más bien lo que tenía eran celos. No permitiría que Gilbert se saliera con la suya. Por supuesto, el albino cuando entró a la clase, iba a dirigirse a su pupitre, sin prestar ningún tipo de atención a la gente de su clase, ni siquiera a Toris, pasando justo a su lado. Pero, no llegó muy lejos. Toris se levantó de su silla y detuvo a Gilbert en mitad del aula.<p>

-¿Dónde está?

El otro se detuvo, mirándole con desdén. Alzó una ceja, como si no entendiera a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Dónde está el qué?

-Feliks- respondió Toris, apretando los dientes.-¿Dónde está? Ayer no volvió al Instituto.

-Pregúntale a él cuando llegue a clase. Si es que llega- dijo Gilbert, mofándose de la situación. Francis y Antonio no entendían nada en absoluto.-No tengo pintas de niñera, no estoy encargándome de él para que tú vengas a dártelas de novio celoso a preguntarme eso. Aunque ni siquiera eres su novio ¿no te das cuentas que estás dando una visión patética de ti?

La escena volvía a repetirse. Por segunda vez, el mismo puño que días atrás había golpeado a Gilbert, estaba a punto de hacerlo ahora. Pero el resultado no sería el mismo. Con reflejos, el albino sujetó el puño del lituano, y en cuestión de segundos lo acercó a él con fuerza, retorciéndole la muñeca. Toris mostró una expresión dolorida, pero le desafió con la mirada.

-Vaya, aquella vez no me hiciste daño delante de Feliks y ahora te las das de fuerte cuando él no está- susurró.-No me puedo creer que el gran Beilschmidt, como te haces llamar, tenga una debilidad.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Lorinaitis- advirtió, en un tono de voz completamente serio.-Si tienes diferencias conmigo, ándate con cuidado. Por mucho que intentes atacarme con tus palabras, no pienses por ningún segundo que voy a dejar de luchar.

-No me hagas reír…el único que verdaderamente está luchando soy yo- aclaró, enfadado.-Tú sólo quieres utilizar a Feliks para tu antojo. Yo le quiero de verdad. Y yo haré que él se de cuenta. Y no le volverás a hacer más daño.

-¿Y si tanto presumes de quererle cómo es que no le hiciste caso años atrás, cuando él respiraba los cuatro vientos por ti?

Aquello pareció calar en Toris, porque observó sorprendido al albino. ¿Cómo era capaz de decir esas palabras? ¿Por qué Gilbert actuaba de esa manera?

-Eso no…

-Reflexiona esto: yo he llamado su atención desde que he entrado a Seika. Tú en cambio lo has tenido a tu lado por mucho tiempo, pero nunca le hiciste caso. ¿Quién es pues, el que menos le valora? ¿Tú o yo?

-G-gilbert…- Toris no había dicho nada porque no supo qué responder a lo que le había dicho el otro, pero quien había hablado esta vez era Antonio.-Suelta a Toris, anda, no sacaréis nada bueno de esto.

Pero movido por la rabia que le habían causado las palabras de Gilbert y por no querer admitir que eso fuera verdad, le propinó una patada al albino, liberándose de él y empujándole contra los pupitres más cercanos, provocando que algunas chicas de su clase gritaran. Gilbert respondió agarrándole del cabello y golpeando su rostro contra la mesa. El castaño reprimió sus quejidos, sólo tenía parte de la frente roja, y le agarró del cuello de su camisa. Francis y Antonio se acercaron, dispuestos a separarles a ambos, pero entonces una voz irrumpió:

-¡Lorinaitis, Beilschmidt!- era el profesor, que había escuchado el jaleo y unos alumnos les había avisado.-¡No voy a permitir violencia en esta clase! Lorinaitis, no esperaba este tipo de actos en un alumno ejemplar, y en cambio a usted, joven Beilschmidt, su expediente cada vez deja menos que desear. Como siga usted así, me temo que será expulsado de Seika por el propio director. ¡Cada uno a su pupitre si no quieren que les eche!

A regañadientes, los dos se separaron y Gilbert se sentó lo suficientemente lejos del otro, junto a sus dos amigos. El ambiente se relajó a medida que transcurrieron los minutos, y Gilbert pensó en dedicarse a hacer dibujos en su libreta, aunque no dibujaba bien, se entretenía y relajaba en vez de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. La clase pasó aburrida y sin altibajos, y cuando estuvo a punto de terminarse y el reloj iba a anunciar las en punto y sonar el timbre, alguien entró por la puerta. Feliks, sin mucha respiración y vestido con el uniforme escolar, entraba en la clase, disculpándose con el profesor y lloriqueando un poco, hasta que se dirigió a su pupitre con Toris. Gilbert podía ver cómo las cabezas de aquellos dos se juntaba, susurrándose cosas. Seguramente el estúpido de Lorinaitis estaba preguntándole por su estado y qué había hecho el día anterior. Asqueado, Gilbert los ignoró, peor entonces la voz del profesor se alzó para todos sus alumnos:

-Por cierto chicos, mañana tendremos un campamento. Para los que se quedan en Seika, no hace falta que recurran a una autorización, los mismo profesores se los damos, pero para los que se quedan con sus padres, tráiganla mañana a primera hora. Iremos al bosque para fomentar la colaboración entre nosotros en la naturaleza, y también organizaremos actividades. Será entretenido, así que no se olviden de entregar la autorización.

Cuando el profesor se despidió de ellos, los alumnos comenzaron a salir de la clase para ver a sus otros compañeros vecinos en el pasillo, eran como una especie de cinco minutos de descanso. Francis salió porque iba a ver a alguien, aunque no especificó bien, y Antonio como siempre iba a visitar a Lovino y Feliciano, que estaban en la clase de al lado. Feliks se quedó hablando con Toris, aunque evitó por todos los medios no responderle a lo que había sucedido ayer, pero de vez en cuando, si estaba distraído, miraba a Gilbert de reojo, pero este no le devolvía la mirada. Toris también lo notaba extraño, parecía un poco cansado y malhumorado, y eso no era normal. Feliks sólo esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada entre aquellos dos en su ausencia. Entonces, una nueva presencia irrumpió en la clase, y Feliks no pudo creer lo que veía. Alto, cabello rubio bien puesto, facciones duras, piel pálida y ojos azules. Ahí estaba Ludwig Beilschmidt, el hermano pequeño de Gilbert. Feliks había cruzado alguna que otra palabra con él, sólo simples saludos cuando estaba con Feliciano, pero nada más. Éste al verle, tomando desprevenido a Feliks, hizo un leve gesto de cabeza a modo de saludo. El polaco agitó vagamente la mano, mirándole cómo se aproximaba a la mesa donde estaba Gilbert. El albino parecía igual de sorprendido que Feliks por la visita de su hermano, pero no lograba escuchar lo que estaban hablando. Gilbert refunfuñó y se levantó, abandonando los dos la clase. ¿Habría pasado algo?

-¿Ese era el hermano de Beilschmidt?- preguntó Toris con curiosidad.

-Sí, se llama Ludwig.

-Vaya. No tienen nada que ver físicamente. Ni en la personalidad, parece bastante serio- farfulló Toris, acomodando su espalda contra la pared y la ventana de la clase, suspirando.-Quizás Gilbert sea adoptado.

Feliks se rió, provocando que Toris también lo hiciera, pero en su cabeza una serie de pensamientos se estaban dando. ¿Adoptado? Recordó la fotografía que se había encontrado esta mañana. Comparó la imagen de aquella mujer con Ludwig, y sinceramente, Feliks dudaba de que, si esa era la madre de Gilbert, imposible que fuera la de Ludwig. No se parecían en nada. ¿Y si era verdad que Gilbert era adoptado? Pero tenían el mismo apellido. Y aunque no se parecieran tanto, en algunos detalles sí. O eso era lo que Feliks creía, quizás Toris no se había fijado demasiado. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Toris me ausento para ir al baño!- le dijo a su amigo, levantándose para ir.

-P-pero Feliks…

-Como que no me vas a acompañar de la manita al baño ¿no? Que luego te pego los gérmenes- su amigo reprimió un escalofrío y este se rió.-¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Salió de la clase, un poco desorientado porque veía a muchos alumnos por fuera, hablando entre ellos con tranquilidad, pero ni rastro de los dos hermanos. Cruzó todo el pasillo, pero no obtuvo el resultado esperado. ¿A dónde habían ido? Llegó un momento en el que Feliks cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba alejando demasiado de la clase, y que pronto el siguiente profesor de la próxima asignatura vendría en cualquier momento. Cuando llegó justo a las escaleras, iba a marcharse, pero un murmullo constante se escuchaba. Feliks se agachó, bajando un par de escalones y pegándose a la barandilla. Las voces venían de escaleras más abajo, doblando una esquina, de tal manera que a Feliks no pudiesen verle. Eran las voces de Ludwig y Gilbert.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-No lo sé. Estoy harto de que me vigilen por cada cosa que hago, por mucho que me presionen saben que no voy a volver allí- esa era la voz de Gilbert.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay algo aquí que me retiene. Y hasta que no lo resuelva, no tomaré la decisión aún.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, hermano. No impliques a otra persona en esto, porque sabes que acabará mal parada…y tú también. Si por mí fuera, desearía que te quedases aquí.

-Lo sé, Ludwig. Demonios, no te pongas sentimentalista, soy tu hermano mayor y sé lo que hago.

¿A qué se estaban refiriendo? ¿Y a dónde tenía que irse Gilbert? ¿Y qué era lo que le retenía para no marcharse? Feliks cada vez entendía menos. Sin querer, al moverse un poco, debido a que estaba de cuclillas para poder escuchar mejor la conversación y las piernas le dolían, el escalón en el que se encontraba, crujió. Feliks se asustó por esto, acelerándose su corazón por el temor de ser pillado, así que subió los escalones que le faltaban y corrió. Entró a la clase empujando a algunos sin querer, y se sentó rápidamente en su mesa. Toris, que estaba escribiendo algo en sus apuntes, le miró con sospecha.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en el baño, buscar un tesoro perdido?

-Ay Toris, cállate.

* * *

><p>El resto del día, Feliks asistió a su trabajo, y pensó mucho en la conversación que había tenido con Gilbert. Hoy a pesar de que había ido a clase, Gilbert no apareció en la cafetería, y extrañamente, Toris tampoco. Feliks sentía que algo realmente malo había sucedido entre ambos. Elizabeta, que observaba a Feliks atendiendo a sus clientes, estaba preocupada por él. Era evidente que no estaba utilizando toda su concentración y que algo le rondaba en la cabeza que no le dejaba tranquilo. Cuando tuvieron que cerrar, ella le pidió que se quedase con ella una vez el resto de las chicas terminasen y se fueran. Ya solos, Feliks se sentó sobre una mesa, balanceando las piernas como un niño pequeño, mientras Elizabeta se preparaba un café.<p>

-Feliks, puedes decirme lo que te preocupa- habló la joven, dirigiéndole una sonrisa dulce.-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Te he notado distraído.

-¿C-cómo lo has sabido?

-Desde que Gilbert y Toris se pelearon. Creo que hay algo con esos dos que no te deja pensar con claridad- vertió el café recién calentado en una taza, sosteniéndolo y revolviéndolo con una cuchara pequeña.-Y también cosas relacionadas con Gilbert.

-Bah, no estoy preocupado por ese idiota. ¡Es un feo innecesario en mi vida!- quiso insistir Feliks, aunque sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo.-¿Acaso…no sueno muy convincente?

-Conmigo al menos, no- Elizabeta rió en voz baja al ver el rostro de total bochorno de su amigo.-Dime, Feliks ¿estás enamorado?

-¿¡Q-qué insinúas!?- Feliks negó tantas veces con la cabeza, que por un momento la castaña se preocupó de si después se provocaría alguna lesión muscular.-¡Eso es una tontería!

-¿Por qué? Estar enamorado o que te guste alguien no tiene nada de malo.

-¡Pero Eli, piénsalo! ¡Yo enamorado de ese estúpido! ¡Es imposible! Nos peleamos todo el día, y él sólo sabe burlarse de mí…-bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzado.-No tiene sentido.

-Pues yo creo que podría resultar- la mirada de Feliks se levantó enseguida, estupefacto por lo que acababa de afirmar una de sus mejores amigas.-Gilbert puede ser un orgulloso, cabezota e idiota, pero de un momento a otro siempre puede sorprender a cualquiera. A mí me ha sorprendido…y estoy segura de que a ti también.

-Pero…

-¿Y respecto a Toris? ¿Cómo van las cosas con él desde que sabe que trabajas aquí?

-La verdad es que creí que se lo tomaría peor. Pero lo ha asimilado mejor de lo que pensaba. Y últimamente se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña.

-¿Extraña en qué sentido?

-Ahora pone más atención en mí. Se preocupa demasiado, y siempre está pendiente. Es lo que yo deseaba cuando…ya sabes. A mí años atrás me gustaba Toris, pero ya no sé si siento lo mismo. Ha sido mucho tiempo mi amigo de la infancia.

-Es decir ¿estás convencido de que él ahora no siente nada por ti por mucho que se esté esforzando en hacerte caso?- preguntó Elizabeta.

-Pienso que está actuando demasiado tarde. Ha sido justo cuando ha descubierto lo sucedido con Gilbert. Y eso en cierta manera me duele. Por otra parte estoy feliz.

-Yo sólo te aconsejo que le des tiempo. No te preocupes por ellos, preocúpate por ti y por lo que sientes. Primero estás tú- dejó su taza de café vacía y depositó un beso en la frente de Feliks para después sostenerle las manos entre las suyas.-Eres mi amigo, y no quiero que nada malo te pase. ¡Y menos por dos chicos!

Feliks se lo agradeció a Elizabeta, y la abrazó intentando transmitirle cuánto la quería. Ciertamente, sin ella o las chicas de la cafetería, a pesar de que no las conocía tanto, no sabría cómo seguir. Al principio la cafetería se había vuelto una labor comprometida, pero ya formaba parte de su vida y difícilmente no se veía sin estar en ella. Aquella noche durmió mejor por las palabras de Elizabeta y mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para preparar la maleta.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Seika era un caos. Todos los alumnos estaban esparcidos por el gran patio y entrada del instituto, y los profesores que irían con ellos pasaban por cada uno de sus alumnos para la entrega de la autorización. Feliks nunca tendría problemas con ese aspecto, puesto que él pertenecía a la zona del internado. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a Elizabeta, a pesar de haberse visto ayer, y a Michi y Emma. Ellas tres pertenecían a Seika, pero estaban en clases diferentes y sólo se veían en algún que otro recreo, y a Feliks le hacía ilusión que en el campamento pudieran pasar los ratos juntos. Toris, hacía su mayor esfuerzo de meter su maleta y la de Feliks en el autobús que les dirigiría en dirección al bosque. Cuando anunciaron que todos subieran al vehículo, Feliks no dudó en sentarse con Elizabeta. Toris se sentó detrás de ellos junto a Emma, y Michi les avisó de que se sentaría con Arthur y que después se reuniría con ellos. Feliks divisó a Gilbert, siempre acompañado de Antonio y Francis, que se sentaron en los últimos asientos, provocando ruidos o cantando. Feliks se sentó y no miró hacia atrás, y durante el trayecto comentó todos los paisajes con Elizabeta, quien había traído una cámara consigo para sacar fotos. También se hicieron fotos juntos y tomaban de vez en cuando desprevenido a Toris, avergonzándolo o provocando que se quejara todo el rato. El trayecto fue un poco largo, pero nada más llegar, Feliks observó emocionado el largo que allí se encontraba y las cabañas. Algunas estaban más lejos que otras, pero todas formaban una ruta y no se salían de la zona marcada. Feliks eligió la que estaba más cerca del lago, y cada cabaña tenía tres o cuatro literas. Por supuesto, la cabaña de Feliks, la número dos, estaba compuesta por él, Toris, Elizabeta, Michi y Emma. Los profesores ya habían avisado que quizás alguna litera sobrase, pero que sólo se daría en una cabaña. La casualidad fue, que era justamente la suya, y no le importó. Los monitores del campamento les dieron la bienvenida, y anunciaron que por la noche, harían una hoguera por ser el primer día, y todos calentarían cosas al fuego. Cuando llegó esa hora y las estrellas iluminaban el reflejo del lago y la luna, Feliks se sentó en un tronco con sus amigos, realmente emocionado. Uno de los monitores, con una guitarra en mano, comenzó a tocar una canción alegre que algunos alumnos bailaron alrededor del fuego, riendo y compartiendo aquel momento. Incluso Antonio se unió a aumentar esa música, uno de los profesores le había ofrecido otra guitarra, y como era una de sus habilidades, tocó el instrumento junto al monitor, sonriendo. Feliks pudo ver cómo Lovino le observaba, pareció entre embobado y orgulloso. Feliciano estaba junto a Ludwig y Kiku, no para de lloriquear diciendo que quería pasta, pero aún así agradecía estar con sus dos amigos. Entonces, a pesar de que todos sus compañeros no le dejaban ver todo a su alrededor, se fijó en que Gilbert estaba solo. Irremediablemente, Feliks tuvo un recuerdo de su infancia al verle así. Todos en el patio de Seika, todos jugando, y él sentado alejado de los demás, mientras el resto se lo pasaba bien. Si no podía molestarlos y llamar su atención, el albino solía hacer eso. Estaba rompiendo un par de ramas del suelo. Feliks iba a acercarse a él, pero entonces la voz de Toris le detuvo.<p>

-Feliks ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro.

Se alejaron un poco de allí, casi cerca de la cabaña de los monitores. Feliks no entendía la razón de llevarle allí, así que espero a que Toris hablase.

-Feliks, tengo que hacerte una pregunta- al ver que Feliks estaba esperando, continuó.-¿Tú crees que antes, yo no te hacía caso?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- él se encogió de hombros, se incomodó por esa pregunta.-Deberías…olvidarlo. Lo que yo pensara antes no tiene importancia ahora. Porque ya las cosas están bien.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Toris…- Feliks suspiró, intentando estar en calma.-Siempre intenté decírtelo, pero tú no te dabas cuenta. Pero ya te he dicho que no importa. Nuestra relación está bien como está. Tú por lo visto has cambiado, aunque fuera tarde.

-Feliks, yo…- las manos de Toris se había posado en los hombros de Feliks. Este le miró, sorprendido.-Lo siento muchísimo. Si hubiera podido cambiar eso antes, te juro que lo hubiese hecho. Tú no sabes que…yo ahora…

-Será mejor que volvamos con los demás- Feliks estaba nervioso. No sabía lo que Toris iba a decirle, y realmente no quería escucharlo.- Elizabeta y las chicas se estarán preguntando dónde…

-Me gustas.

Calló. No podía ser. Toris lo retuvo esta vez por el brazo, acercándole. Feliks quería irse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, sólo respondía a Toris, que lo guiaba hacia él. Viejos sentimientos que creía haber enterrado, estaban saliendo, y Feliks no quería permitirlo. Era muy injusto.

-No es verdad…

-Sí es verdad- aseguró con firmeza Toris.- Tenía miedo de decírtelo, porque todo este tiempo hemos sigo amigos. No quiero perder esa amistad. Pero no soporto la idea de que otra persona te aleje de mí. No soporto que otra persona te haga daño. Por eso yo… quiero protegerte, y hacerte feliz. Quiero algo más que la amistad que tú y yo tenemos. Conmigo no tienes que tener miedo Feliks, ni sentir inseguridades. Lo único que falta es que tú me aceptes.

Feliks no sabía qué decir, sus ojos no se apartaban de los de Toris. ¿Por qué todo había cambiado? ¿Por qué esas palabras no se las había podido decir antes? Si Toris hubiera tenido sentimientos por él antes, cuando Feliks se sentía así, le hubiera dicho que sí sin dudar. Pero ahora, todo era completamente distinto. No sentía eso por Toris. ¿O sí lo sentía, pero estaba confundido por culpa de Gilbert? No tardó en sentir los labios de aquel que había considerado su mejor amigo tocando los suyos. El beso más dulce que había recibido, tierno y lleno de sentimientos. Feliks por un momento quiso llorar por esa ternura que él todavía no era capaz de aceptar. Recordó la conversación con Elizabeta el día anterior. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su cabeza le decía que tenía que separarse, pero su cuerpo seguía ahí, quieto, y se dejaba besar por él. Pero los sonidos de unos pasos que se detuvieron, hicieron que Feliks se separase de Toris con brusquedad, encontrándose con una mirada roja intensa. Gilbert, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su mirada, les observaba. El corazón de Feliks latió tan rápido que le dolía. ¿Qué hacía Gilbert ahí? Entonces el albino, de repente, sonrió con algo que entristeció muchísimo a Feliks: desprecio y burla.

-Vaya, vaya, hay mejores lugares donde babearse que al lado de la cabaña de los monitores- eran palabras hirientes, y no parecía arrepentirse de decirlas.-Id a vuestras literas a hacer lo que tengáis que hacer, pero no delante de mis ojos, por favor.

-¿¡Tú eres imbécil!?-le gritó Toris, y el temblor comenzaba a invadir a Feliks. Tanto él como Gilbert parecían muy enfadados. Y Feliks no se atrevía a mirar a Gilbert, puesto que le habían dolido mucho sus palabras.-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

-¿Quieres pelea, eh? ¿Quieres que te vuelva a retorcer la muñeca como ayer?

Los ojos de Feliks se abrieron de sobremanera. ¿Ayer? ¿Se habían peleado ayer? Entonces lo entendió. Se habían peleado ayer cuando él no estaba, había llegado tarde a clase. Con terror, vio que los dos iban a aproximarse, seguramente para pegar al otro. Toris estaba a punto de provocar aún más al albino, cuando Feliks gritó:

-¡Ya basta!

Toris se detuvo a mirarle, pero Gilbert no. Este, en vez de quedarse callado como su amigo, volvió a hablar:

-Oh, sí perdón. Os dejo para que volváis a continuar lo que dejasteis a medias.

Gilbert estuvo a punto de irse, pero Feliks no se lo permitió. Avanzó a él a grandes zancadas, lo agarró de la camiseta y le pegó en el rostro, justo en la mejilla. No le importó si le había rozado la nariz aún vendada, pero cuando hizo eso, Feliks se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba llorando tras haberle pegado. Gilbert en cambio se había llevado la mano a la mejilla mientras le miraba, serio. Feliks no supo exactamente qué le dolía más, pero lo soltó todo:

-¡Eres un gilipollas!- le gritó, todas las palabras comenzaron a salir como un torrente de su boca.-¡No tienes derecho a decirme eso, no tienes derecho a hacerme daño sólo porque te presupongas las cosas que ves! ¡Nadie se ha parado a preguntarse cómo me siento, nadie! ¡Me ves mal, ves que estoy confundido, ves que me has hecho la vida imposible, y sigues actuando de la misma manera! ¡Estoy harto! ¡No soy un objeto del que alguien se pueda aprovechar, no quiero estar cerca de ninguno de los dos! ¡Iros al infierno!

Y aún llorando, se alejó de ellos, corriendo en dirección al bosque. Escuchó la voz de Toris llamándole, pero por supuesto, Gilbert no haría nada. Ahora sí lo tenía todo claro. Gilbert nunca haría nada por él. Nunca se arriesgaría por él. Sólo le estaba utilizando, y eso era lo que siempre haría. Pero Feliks no se lo iba a permitir más. Ya no. Quería estar solo. Corrió por el bosque, sin saber qué dirección estaba tomando, pero sólo quería adentrarse más y mucho más, sin que le molestasen. Quería huir de todo por una vez, ya después se las arreglaría para volver. Cuando creyó que ya estaba solo, se apoyó en el árbol más cercano y gritó, propinándole una patada al suelo, y después sentándose para encogerse en sus propias piernas y esconder el rostro allí, desahogándose. Lo que no sabía Feliks, es que unas nubes amenazaban con venir. Una tormenta estaba a punto de acercarse, y la oscuridad cada vez era más intensa.

* * *

><p>Una hora había pasado ya. Toris seguía preocupado por Feliks y se sentía muy mal por lo que había sucedido, estando con las chicas. Mientras, Gilbert aún estaba tocándose la mejilla donde Feliks le había golpeado. Sabía que el polaco había llegado a sus límites. Y todo era culpa suya. Pero Gilbert debía admitir, que cuando había visto a Lorinaitis besando a Feliks, y que este encima no hiciera nada para separarse, lo había quemado por dentro. Toda su alma se había envuelto en puro fuego, de la rabia y de los celos, e incluso un instinto de posesión le había frustrado. No quería que otra persona más tocase aquellos labios que ya tantas veces Gilbert había besado. Se había propuesto luchar por él. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Los profesores y monitores ordenador ya a todos irse a sus cabañas, puesto que la noche ya era profunda y era el toque de queda. Gilbert estaba dispuesto ya a dormir, pero entonces la puerta sonó. Abrió con desgana, pensando que sería Antonio y Francis.<p>

-¡Joder tíos, mira que sois unos len…!- pero se calló al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Elizabeta casi al borde del llanto.-¿Elizabeta? ¿Qué haces en mi cabaña?

-¡Gilbert, se trata de Feliks!- la voz de la joven estaba a punto de romperse.-¡Hace una hora que ha salido fuera y aún no ha vuelto! ¡Y los monitores no san dicho que se acerca una tormenta!

-¿Qué?- Gilbert no lo pensó más. Volvió dentro de la cabaña, y se puso una chaqueta negra con capucha, y una linterna. Salió de la cabaña, y dijo.-Avisa a Francis y Antonio que he salido al bosque. Si algún monitor pregunta por mí, yo estoy durmiendo. Lo traeré de vuelta.

El frío comenzaba a sentirse en el bosque, y ya Feliks apenas veía nada. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber tenido aquel estúpido impulso de haberse echado a correr y haberse entrado en un sitio que no conocía, y menos a esas horas. Tendría que haber vuelto a su cabaña, pero sabía que Toris tendría que volver a ella, puesto que la compartían, y hubiera sido una situación incómoda. Se secó las últimas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y el frío ya estaba afectando a su cuerpo. Para colmo, no se había llevado una chaqueta consigo puesto que al estar cerca de la hoguera momentos antes, no la había necesitado. Dio pasos inseguros y vacilantes por el bosque, atento a los sonidos para no asustarse demasiado. ¿Y ahora qué? Entonces, un ruido muy fuerte se escuchó por todo el lugar. Un nudo en la garganta le invadió. Había sido el sonido de un trueno. ¿Una tormenta? Repentinamente, otro ruido más fuerte irrumpió en el bosque, y Feliks pudo ver un rayo. Sollozó, acuclillándose en el suelo y tapándose la cabeza con las manos. Desde pequeño, Feliks siempre había temido a los rayos y su sonido. Su cuerpo casi se paralizaba por completo y temblaba. Nunca había podido superarlo, incluso en el instituto se escondía bajo las sábanas de su cama y se tapaba tanto como podía los oídos. Ahora, estaba indefenso. Intentó levantarse y avanzar un poco más, pero en cuanto escuchó otro, su cuerpo se ancló en el sitio, y otra vez las lágrimas le salieron. Gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre él. Lo peor estaba sucediendo ahora. No podía avisar a nadie, y sería muy difícil para los monitores y los profesores buscarle. Y menos con esa tormenta. Estaba perdido. Pero lo oyó:

-¡Feliks!

Una voz. Alguien había venido a buscarle. La lluvia cada vez se estaba volviendo más fuerte, y los rayos cada cierto período de minutos, volvían a sonar. Feliks quiso contestarle, pero el miedo le mantenía quieto.

-¡Feliks!- la voz seguía insistiendo. El frío ya había calado en su cuerpo y ya casi no notaba las manos. Su rostro estaba contra el suelo, ensuciándose de tierra mojada, y apretaba mucho los ojos para no ver los rayos. Sin embargo, se atrevió a abrirlos un poco. Con la mirada borrosa a causa de la lluvia, vio una luz que no dejaba de moverse por los alrededores e iba acercándose. ¿Sería algún monitor? ¿Un profesor? ¿O sería Toris? No le importaba quién fuese. Reunió sus fuerzas para llamar a esa persona.

-¡Estoy…estoy aquí!-gritó lo mejor que pudo.

Le pareció una eternidad, pero por fin la luz se acercaba cada vez más. No podía verle muy bien la cara, puesto que una capucha protegía al desconocido. Sintió que le levantaban del suelo, y le tocaban la cara. La calidez de esa persona fue bastante brusca contra la frialdad que ahora tenía Feliks. Escuchó una maldición por lo bajo.

-Maldita sea, estás muy frío…-la voz le era familiar.-¿Puedes levantarte?

-Los….los rayos me dan…

Otro sonó, y Feliks se encogió sobre sí mismo. Eso pareció ser respuesta suficiente para la persona que acababa de llegar, porque sus brazos pasaron por su cuerpo y lo alzó. Feliks sentía que ya no estaba en el húmedo e incómodo suelo del bosque, y que era llevado. Sus ojos se cerraron durante el camino. Se desmayó. Sólo algunos sonidos se le quedaron grabados en la mente. La respiración entrecortada de la persona que le había ayudado, más truenos o rayos, y el sonido de la lluvia. Cuando volvió a recuperar el conocimiento, ya no hacía frío. Estaba en una cama, con dos o tres mantas sobre su cuerpo. La lluvia seguía sonando. Por ahora no había escuchado más truenos. Su cara ya no estaba sucia. El pelo lo tenía un poco húmedo, y su ropa sorprendentemente ya estaba seca. Lo único, su camiseta no era la que tenía puesta antes. Era otra, muchísimo más grande que él, de color blanco. Cuando se incorporó, vio a una persona cambiándose. Estaba poniéndose un pijama, bastante sencillo de color negro, y Feliks tragó saliva al descubrir su cabello. Albino.

-Qué…

Gilbert se giró para mirarle. Feliks se le quedó mirando, pero también miró todas las cosas que había en el suelo. Una chaqueta negra con capucha totalmente empapada, una linterna, pantalones. Gilbert, el mismo Gilbert al que había gritado y pegado, había salido a pleno bosque, en mitad de la noche, y además con una tormenta de por medio, a buscarle. A él. Quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Gilbert avanzó, hasta sentarse en la orilla de aquella cama. Feliks pensó que se encontraba en la única cabaña que podría haber quedado libre, o eso creía. Gilbert se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado, parecía no saber cómo empezar.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- su voz sonó queda.- Elizabeta estaba muy preocupada por ti. Ella sabe que estás aquí a salvo, también Lorinaitis, pero él no sabe que estás conmigo.

-No te entiendo- Gilbert, al escuchar un sollozo, miró a Feliks. Estaba llorando, otra vez.-Pero…gracias. Yo tenía mucho miedo. Lo siento.

Sintió cómo era rodeado de nuevo por los brazos de Gilbert, y Feliks escondió el rostro en su hombro. Intentó dejar de llorar, sin embargo, las manos de Gilbert estaban allí para quitárselas. No dijo nada más, porque ya no quería decir nada más por ahora, y el albino tampoco lo dijo, ni siquiera preguntó por qué Feliks se había disculpado. Aunque, en cierta manera, lo sabía. Feliks no se había disculpado por haber corrido hacia el bosque.

Antes de que el sueño pudiese vencerle, Feliks escuchó que Gilbert le decía algo:

-Yo también lo siento.

No supo por qué, pero sonrió en la oscuridad de aquella cabaña, entre los brazos de Gilbert.


	9. Chapter 9

Oscuro. Todo su alrededor se había vuelto oscuro, ninguna luz iluminaba el lugar donde se encontraba, tampoco ningún tipo de salida. ¿Dónde se encontraba? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero la respuesta no le llegaba, por más que quisiera. ¿Estaría soñando? Lo que le molestaba, era que estaba solo. ¿Y los demás? Escuchó su nombre. Lejano, incluso sonaba a eco, pero le reconocería entre un millón. Era la voz de Toris. Su mejor amigo. Aquel que le había besado el día anterior, confesándole sus sentimientos. Su voz era cada vez más fuerte en aquel lugar tan extraño, pero entonces, algo más fuerte que la voz de Toris sonó por todo lo alto. Latidos de un corazón. Lentos, pausados. ¿Qué significaba? Se dejó guiar por esos latidos, algo le decía que debía seguirlo. De pronto, a medida que avanzaba en la oscuridad, la voz de Toris sonaba cada vez más lejana, y cuando el sonido de aquellos latidos se detuvieron en seco, le vio. Ahí, de espaldas, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón desgastado y su cabello blanco desordenado. Una sonrisa inconsciente apareció en sus labios, y no dudó en llamarle. Pronunció su nombre, alto y claro, pero era extraño, no se giraba para verle. Volvió a llamarle de nuevo, alzando la voz. Y para cuando iba a girar…todo su cuerpo, todo él se disolvió, desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Los ojos verdes de Feliks se abrieron bruscamente. Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada, y sus sentidos, manteniéndose alerta, estaban aún procesando la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Porque en definitiva, no podía considerar aquello un sueño. ¿Por qué? Evitó que su mente reprodujera de nuevo la imagen de Gilbert desapareciendo ante él. ¿Qué tipo de sueño había sido aquel? No lo entendía, pero intentó tranquilizarse y esperó volver a poder reconciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de una cosa. Unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura, aunque más bien le colgaban, y la calidez de otro cuerpo estaba junto al suyo. Hubiera gritado o probablemente le hubiese empujado, pero su primera reacción fue sonrojarse. Ahí, en una cama, Gilbert Beilschmidt dormía con la boca abierta, rodeando su cuerpo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Podía escuchar a la perfección su ritmo a la hora de respirar. Feliks tragó saliva, y entonces hizo memoria. Ayer, después de haberle buscado entre la tormenta, antes de dejarse dormir, el albino le había pedido disculpas, aunque Feliks también lo había hecho. Recordaba también haber sido abrazado por Gilbert y dormirse antes que él, pero no creyó que al final el otro chico acabase dormido con él. Avergonzado, aprovechó ese momento para observar su rostro. Dormido, parecía ser más tranquilo, además, una imagen se le vino a la mente, la imagen de la fotografía en la que había visto la versión de la niñez de Gilbert. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios, y moviéndose sin despertarle, alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. El roce fue apenas existente, una caricia etérea, donde las yemas de Feliks tocaban la piel áspera del albino, como si tuviese miedo de avanzar más y que él desapareciera, como en el sueño. Sin embargo, Feliks optó por no pensar en esa tontería. Era imposible que eso sucediera, él no iba a desaparecer. Estaba ahí, frente a él, y en el estado más tranquilo. Se acordó de algo más. Elizabeta, las chicas y Toris. Tenía que ir a verlos cuanto antes, les había preocupado.<p>

Siendo cuidadoso, se levantó sin despertar a Gilbert, cambiándose de ropa. Por suerte, la suya del día anterior, aparte de estar limpia por la lluvia, ya estaba seca, por lo que se la puso sin problemas. Antes de quitarse la ropa, tocó la camisa que llevaba puesta, de color blanco. Le quedaba un par de tallas más grande, sobre todo la espalda, puesto que él no la tenía tan ancha. Seguramente sería de Gilbert. Tan solo pensar en ello, sus manos apretaron la camisa y llevó un poco de la tela a su nariz. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. No era nada fuera de lo normal, pero conservaba su olor. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se maldijo a sí mismo y se la quitó rápidamente, tirándola al suelo y poniéndose su propia ropa. Avergonzado de sí mismo, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió a la suya. Ni siquiera tuvo que entrar porque ya era la hora del desayuno y todo el mundo estaba saliendo, por lo que, cuando Elizabeta abrió la puerta de la cabaña que compartían y le vio, no dudó en correr hacia él.

-¡Feliks!

Este la cogió a tiempo entre sus brazos, y pudo notar que su amiga estaba sollozando. La abrazó con fuerza mientras pasaba la mano por sus largos cabellos castaños, algo que siempre le había gustado a Feliks, puesto que Elizabeta se lo cuidaba y le brillaba nada más estar al sol. Cuando creyó haberla tranquilizado, la separó un poco de él para limpiarle las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban por el rostro.

-No llores, a las chicas como tú no les queda bien ¡prefiero que me sonrías!- Elizabeta se rascó los ojos con la mano, y sonrió un poco sólo porque Feliks se lo pedía.-¡Así me gusta! Aparte, deberías sentirte orgullosa, como que me he vuelto un superviviente en el bosque.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti…

-¡Feliks, Feliks!

En cuestión de segundos, tanto Michi como Emma ya estaban ahí, preguntándole por su estado y recibiendo abrazos por parte de ambas chicas. Feliks estaba arrepentido por haberlas preocupado tanto, aunque las chicas habían asegurado que en cuanto Elizabeta había pedido a Gilbert ir en su busca, habían estado más tranquilas, por no añadir cuando el albino había vuelto con él en brazos. Feliks agradeció a Elizabeta, aunque esta afirmó que a quien se lo debía era al de ojos rojos, pero el rubio no dijo nada al respecto, puesto que si pensaba en él, sentía que se sonrojaba. Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando vio a Toris aproximarse a ellos. Las chicas decidieron dejarles a solas. Elizabeta le dijo que les esperarían en una mesa para desayunar, con el resto de los compañeros. Feliks pudo fijarse que su amigo venía cabizbajo, y que no se atrevía a alzar la mirada. Parecía acongojado, triste. Y en cierto modo, el polaco pensaba que debería estar enfadado o molesto con él por el hecho de no haber ido cuando más le necesitaba. A comparación de Gilbert, que sí había ido a buscarle a pesar de haberle pegado y gritado. Y Toris, que justo se le había confesado y que había afirmado protegerle y hacerle feliz, para ser el comienzo, no estaba haciéndolo nada bien. Y eso que, ni siquiera Feliks aún había tomado una decisión, ni estaban saliendo. Se cruzó de brazos, evadiendo su propia mirada, esperando algún tipo de disculpa por Toris. Escuchó el suspiro que este había soltado.

-Me alegro…que estés bien. Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti.

-En tu caso, no lo parece- la voz de Feliks sonó fría. Ante ese detalle, Toris le miró, dolido, y Feliks le volvió la mirada, distante.-Por fin alzas la cabeza.

-Feliks, que no hubiese ido en tu búsqueda no significa que…

-Sí significa, Toris. Para mí eso ha sido una demostración. No sólo valen las palabras cuando quieres ganarte a una persona. Valen también los actos. Y si dices que vas a protegerme, ayer, no lo hiciste. Lo sabes.

-¡No podía! ¡Además, Elizabeta estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dejarla sola, ni siquiera a Emma o a Michelle!- dijo Toris con impotencia.

-Pues si tú te hubieras perdido en pleno bosque, y sobre todo con una tormenta amenazando, ni me lo hubiera pensado dos veces- Feliks se acercó a él, golpeándole en el pecho con el dedo índice, acusándole.-Primero, porque eres mi mejor amigo, y segundo, porque te… aprecio.

Feliks no esperó que Toris de improviso, le abrazara. Fue un abrazo tan fuerte e intenso, que no fue capaz de alejarle y seguir enfadado con él. Es más, le correspondió, pero sólo porque no quería perder su amistad. La voz de Toris en su oído casi le provocó un estremecimiento, pero lo reprimió.

-Esta vez pienso demostrarte todo con actos, Feliks- susurró.-No te perderé como amigo, pero pienso luchar por ti. No pienso rendirme, y esperaré a tu decisión. Siempre, siempre me tendrás a tu lado. Sea lo que sea.

No tuvo la capacidad de responder a sus palabras, pero al separarse, ambos sonrieron, y juntos, se dirigieron a desayunar. Feliks en parte, lo agradeció. Toris podría luchar por él cuanto quisiera, pero sabía que evitaría incomodarle o crearle situaciones que no fueran de su agrado. Y, aunque no fuesen algo más, permanecería su apoyo incondicional, que eran una de las principales consecuencias que él temía, perderle como amigo. Pero no sería así, estaba seguro. El resto de día se la pasaron haciendo actividades que le resultaron bastante divertidas y entretenidas. La más que le gustó, fue ir en una especie de canoa por el lago. Hubo un momento en el que él y Toris no habían coordinado bien a la hora de remar y habían acabado dando giros en el mismo sitio, recibiendo risas del resto de los compañeros, sobre todo ellos mismo también se rieron. Luego, también dedicaron unas horas a escalar una montaña, de muchas piedras. El objetivo era llegar hasta arriba, donde había suelo firme y tocar una campanita que los monitores habían dejado, y después bajar. Feliks, muy pagado de sí mismo, escaló imitando a uno de esos superhéroes estúpidos que a veces echaban en la tele, pero cuando llegó a la campana y tuvo que bajar, lloriqueó y se negaba a bajar de allí. Los monitores le habían asegurado que al bajar ellos sujetarían su arnes mediante la cuerda que conectaba con este, pero él negaba con la cabeza rápidamente, hasta que por fin había cedido, apretando los ojos para no mirar al suelo y gritar antes de soltarse que era el rey del mundo. Elizabeta y las chicas le habían dado la enhorabuena, al igual que Toris, y él aún así se sintió orgulloso. Al llegar la tarde, Elizabeta les había propuesto a todos darse un baño en el lago, y como el tiempo estaba bueno ese día, aceptaron. Había un puente de madera que conducía al lago, y desde allí, las chicas corrían y se tiraban al finalizarlo. Por el frío, Toris dudaba en tirarse, así que Feliks le empujó por la espalda, cayéndose de bruces al agua. Su amigo, como habitualmente hacía, se lo reprochó y se abrazó a sí mismo, tiritando. Feliks lo pasó bastante bien, aquel lago le recordaba a los de su país natal, del que ahora estaba tan lejos. Era cierto que casi toda su vida la había pasado en el Instituto de Seika, sin embargo, Feliks había viajado personalmente una vez había descubierto sus raíces, nada más y nada menos que Polonia. Y era hermosa, tenía pensado volver allí en cuanto acabase sus estudios. El sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte, por lo que decidieron volver. Feliks, que estaba tapado con la toalla encima de los hombros, cerrándola sobre su pecho puesto que la sujetaba con sus manos, permanecía sentado en el borde del puente de madera, viendo su reflejo en las aguas del lago, balanceando los pies. Elizabeta le miró.

-¿No vienes con nosotros?

-Adelanten ustedes, yo me quedaré un rato aquí- sonrió ampliamente, volviendo a mirar al lago.

-De acuerdo, te esperamos para cenar.

Él asintió, quedándose solo una vez todos sus amigos se dirigieron a la cabaña. Feliks cerró los ojos cuando una pequeña brisa se levantó, moviendo sus cabellos mojados y proporcionándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Se sintió como si estuviese en un lugar completamente distinto, con todos sus sentimientos en calma, sin alteraciones. Tomó aire y lo expulsó, aún balanceando sus piernas, de vez en cuando sus dedos de los pies podían rozar un poco la superficie de las aguas del lago, aunque no demasiado. Abrió los ojos y volvió a centrar su mirada en el lago. Se vio de nuevo a sí mismo, su reflejo, pero entonces…

Vio que detrás de él, estaba Gilbert.

Asustado, se puso de pie de golpe, girándose y encontrándose de lleno con él. El albino soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de miedo que tenía el polaco.

-¡Si vieras tu cara!- Feliks se enfurruñó, inflando las dos mejillas, indignado. Gilbert dejó de reírse, pero aún su sonrisa engreída estaba ahí. Feliks se le quedó mirando. Era un alivio ver que la otra que le había dedicado cuando lo sucedido con Toris, ya no estaba. Si recordaba aquella sonrisa de desprecio, no sabía por qué, el interior de su pecho dolía. Tan inmerso se quedó pensando en ese detalle, que unos dedos frente a él chasquearon, llamándole la atención.-¿El hecho de que te salvase ayer te ha dejado secuelas de asombro cada vez que me ves?

-¡No digas idioteces!- Feliks le dio un manotazo, apartándose la mano de él de su rostro. Bufó.-Que me ayudases ayer no significa que te lo tenga que estar agradeciendo todos los días. ¿O tanta atención necesitas de mí?

-Tener mi atención es algo de lo que muchos no pueden aprovechar, sólo son personas exclusivas- regodeó Gilbert.

-Es una pena que toda la calma y la tranquilidad que estaba teniendo se haya echado a perder por tu molesta presencia- a pesar de decir eso, Feliks sonrió. Estar de nuevo así con el albino, le relajaba.-¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí? Hoy no has asistido a las actividades.

-Me dejé dormir y no me apetecía ir corriendo detrás de todos- Gilbert se encogió de hombros.- Aunque más de uno hubiera admirado la facilidad en la que me desenvuelvo en las actividades de riesgo.

-Ir en canoa no es una actividad de riesgo- dijo Feliks por lo bajo, soltando una risitia.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- sorprendentemente, no había contestado a su provocación.-¿Qué hacías aquí tú solo?

-¿Creías que tú eras el único que también le gusta estar solo de vez en cuando?- se burló Feliks.-Aunque la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que al menos tengo amigos con los que paso la mayoría del tiempo, y me sociabilizo con los demás. Pero tú a la mínima que no te hagan caso, ya te marginas tú solito.

Feliks no había calibrado el significado de sus palabras, ni siquiera las había pensando antes de soltarlas. Se arrepintió de ello, y se tapó la boca en signo de sorpresa, mirando al albino y con temor de hacerle enfadar. Habían estado en un momento agradable, y no quería estropearlo y volver a discutir con él como en el día anterior. Sin embargo, Gilbert seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez miraba a las aguas del lado.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Y en ese instante, Feliks vio a Gilbert de otra manera. No lograba entender por qué hacía eso, por qué a veces estaba tan solo, y otras estaba con sus dos amigos. Él podría tener a mucha gente de su parte si no fueran tan molesto y engreído. ¿Por qué actuaba así?

-Yo…no quería decir eso. Es que ¡no lo entiendo! – frunció el ceño.-¡Desde que somos pequeños siempre te has comportado así! La verdad, no sé cómo Elizabeta se pudo acercar a ti, casi nunca dejas que la gente sea tu amiga. ¿Acaso te gusta la soledad?

-¿Y si te digo que sí?- lo peor de todo, y lo que más enfadaba a Feliks, era que Gilbert se lo estaba diciendo con esa sonrisa, como si estuviese de acuerdo con ello.

-¡No seas estúpido! ¡Nadie desea o le gusta estar solo!- Feliks soltó su toalla, tirándola al suelo y pegando con los puños a Gilbert en la espalda, como si quisiera con eso hacerle entender. Eran golpes muy leves, ni siquiera movían a Gilbert, y a consecuencia, el albino se echó a reír. Feliks, no encontrándolo gracioso en absoluto, siguió.-¡No te rías! ¡Estoy hablando en serio, eres un imbécil!

-Quizás es que simplemente me haya acostumbrado. Además…-Feliks no esperó que el otro girase. Ahora, ambos estaban demasiado cerca del otro. Y Feliks aún tenía su bañador, unos pantalones de color azul cielo, por la rodilla.-¿Qué te incumbe a ti eso?

-Pues sí me incumbe- no supo por qué había dicho eso, pero era lo primero que había sentido y pensado. Le dirigió una mirada llena de desafío.-N-no voy a permitir que sigas haciendo eso, y… tienes a Elizabeta, a tu hermano, a esos dos estúpidos que tienes por amigos…

-¿Y a ti?

-¿Eh?

Feliks le miró. Los ojos de Gilbert no se apartaban de los suyos, y la intensidad con la que estos le miraban le hacía quedarse en su sitio, sin moverse.

-¿También te tengo a ti?

-Y-yo…-se vio entre la espada y la pared, y se puso tan nervioso, que sus actos respondieron sin él controlarlos, por lo que de repente, empujó a Gilbert. No fue por la fuerza empleada, sino que el albino se encontraba en el borde, y prácticamente cayó. Gilbert, por acto reflejo de no querer caerse, agarró a Feliks del brazo, en un intento de sostenerse, pero los dos cayeron al agua.

Por impulso, Feliks se agarró a Gilbert y sintió cómo el agua le empapaba de nuevo. Cerró los ojos mientras las burbujas se le escapaban de la boca. Por suerte, a él no le importaba mojarse de nuevo, tenía el bañador puesto, y la toalla se había quedado en el puente. Quien quizás lo lamentaría sería Gilbert, quien tenía la ropa puesta, la usual para el campamento. Cuando salieron a la superficie, manteniéndose a flote en el agua, Feliks escupió el agua acumulada en su boca a la cara del albino, el cual soltó una palabra malsonante.

-¡Joder, no hagas eso!- se estaba restregando los ojos para ver mejor.-Maldita sea, qué fría está el agua…

-¡Es por tu culpa!- Feliks chapoteó en el agua con los brazos, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.-¿¡A quién se le ocurre agarrarse de mí!? ¡Ah, sí, al retrasado de Beilschmidt!

-¿¡Te recuerdo quién me empujó!?

-¡L-lo hice en defensa propia!

-¡Y una mierda, sólo te había hecho una pregunta!

-¡P-pero es que era una pregunta estúpida!- Feliks intentaba por todos los medios no sonrojarse.-¡Tú…!

Pero no pudo continuar. Una mano había agarrado su brazo una vez más y había tirado de él. Después, había sentido que era pegado a otro grupo en las mismas circunstancias que el suyo, y luego, una humedad añadida en sus labios. Los labios de Gilbert, mojados a causa del agua, tocaron los suyos sin pedir permiso, pero yendo más allá. El corazón de Feliks se aceleró, sintiendo cómo algo acariciaba su boca, algo que le instaba a que la abriera. Supo inmediatamente de lo que se trataba, y nervioso, por primera vez, abrió su boca para entrar en contacto con la de Gilbert. Aquel beso le trajo al pasado, al primer beso que habían tenido, sólo que la diferencia residía en que el primero había sido casi a la fuerza. Este, era consentido por ambas partes. Los brazos de Feliks se movieron por sí solos, encajando perfectamente en el cuello del otro, sus manos y dedos cerrándose en los cabellos mojados de Gilbert. Ahogó un suspiro cuando su espalda bajo el agua, fue acariciada por las manos del albino, intrusas que se habían colado sin poder ser avisado antes de ello. Aunque, ahora mismo, estando como estaban, no era que pudieran hablar mucho. También, lo que Feliks sintió al estar tan cerca, fueron otros latidos que no eran los suyos. Sorprendido, pudo descubrir que no era el único cuyo corazón ser aceleraba por la cercanía del otro. Gilbert también estaba igual. Y eso, desconcertó aún más al polaco, aunque en parte, se alegraba de saberlo. Al separarse, la frente mojada de Gilbert no se despegó de la de Feliks. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, y ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Gilbert rompió el silencio:

-Sigo esperando una respuesta.

-Como si me hubieras dejado responder…- reprochó Feliks, sin saber a dónde mirar exactamente.-Puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras, estúpido. No estás solo.

-Quién lo diría…- Gilbert finalmente se separó de él completamente, nadando hasta el puente y tomando impulso para subirse. Estaba sacándose el agua de la ropa, arrugándola entre sus manos, hasta que dijo.-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? Ya es hora de cenar…

Y Feliks lo recordó.

-¡Elizabeta!- nadó lo más rápido que pudo, apurándose. Intentaba subir al puente, pero no podía.-¡Ayúdame!

-¿Las palabras mágicas?

-¡Por favor!

Gilbert le ofreció la mano, y sin esfuerzo, ayudó a Feliks a subir. Enseguida cogió su toalla y decidió que se iría secando por el camino. Antes de irse, le dijo a Gilbert:

-¡Yo que tú también me daría prisa, o te quedarás sin cenar!

Cuando este se fue, Gilbert se quedó mirando el camino por el que se había ido. Sonrió, dispuesto a dirigirse a su cabaña para cambiarse. Estaba satisfecho. El hecho de saber que en realidad no estaba tan solo como él solía decir o intentar hacer, le reconfortaba. Pero era consciente de que aquello no duraría mucho tiempo. Cada vez se implicaba más, y cuando llegase el momento, sería más doloroso. Solo podía hacer dos cosas, pero ninguna de las dos opciones estaba a su favor.

Alejando esos pensamientos, se marchó.


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Que no escape!

A pesar de los gritos y de los pasos que iban tras él, corría todo lo que sus pequeños pies le permitían. Se adentraba en los grandes arbustos en los que, en mil ocasiones, había usado como escondrijo cada vez que los criados de la casa le perseguían tras haber cometido alguna que otra travesura, o incluso, por no querer cumplir con el horario exigido por su mentor. Clases, entrenamientos… todo aquello era demasiado aburrido, y siempre estaba rodeado de hombres. Quería verla a ella, apenas tenía tiempo para pasar el rato juntos. Cogió un par de piedras pequeñas que había en el jardín y se las lanzó a sus captores, soltando una de sus típicas carcajadas, aunque por aquel entonces, era bastante aguda y no tan ronca, puesto que sólo se trataba de un niño de cinco años. Orgulloso de sí mismo, continuó corriendo y mirando hacia atrás, mostrando la lengua en un gesto de rebeldía.

-¡Nunca pillaréis a alguien tan increíble como yo!- gritó, burlándose de ellos, sin embargo, su suerte no iba de su lado. Al estar más ocupado riéndose de los criados que de escapar, había chocado con una gran figura, uno de los mayordomos de la casa. La expresión en el rostro del niño se tornó temerosa por un instante, pero a los segundos le dirigió una mirada de puro desafío.

-Joven Beilschmidt, ha ido usted demasiado lejos- el niño quiso huir, pero ya había sido agarrado por detrás de la ropa, siendo alzado por las manos del hombre.-En cuanto el señor Friedrich se entere, se le impondrá un castigo.

-¡No quiero volver! ¡Suéltame cara arrugada!- pataleó, moviendo sus pequeños brazos y dando puñetazos al aire para ver si alguno le acertaba en la cara del otro.

-Me temo que no puedo cumplir sus dese…

Pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, le interrumpió. Una mano pálida agarró de repente la oreja de aquel mayordomo, tirando de ella con fuerza. Por supuesto, el niño fue soltado rápidamente por el hombre, expresando un poco de dolor y apuro por la situación al descubrir de quién era. Una mujer, cuyos ojos rojos destellaban enfado e indignación, apretaba los dientes y sus cabellos albinos, largos y bien cuidados, realzaban el color de su mirada. Estos daban el aspecto de estar despeinados al viento, pero era lo más hermoso que el niño había visto, y se sentía orgulloso de ello, puesto que él también había heredado determinados rasgos de aquella mujer que no era ni más ni menos que su propia madre.

-¿¡Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que dejen al crío en paz!?- soltaba furiosa la mujer, amenazando al mayordomo.-¡Sólo yo puedo castigarle como se merece!

-¡L-lo siento señora!

-¡SEÑORITA para ti!- dejó de tirar de la oreja del mayordomo, pero no dudó en propinarle una patada más debajo de la espalda, aunque no había sido un golpe fuerte, sólo lo suficiente para tirarle al suelo.-¡Y como vuelva a verles corriendo detrás de mi hijo, te las verás con la gran Julchen!

El mayordomo apenas asintió con la cabeza, abandonando el jardín y esperando no ser reprendido por otro de sus tantos jefes. La mujer puso los brazos en jarra, sonriendo con superioridad en dirección al camino por donde se había marchado el hombre, pero después miró a su hijo, de forma acusadora. El niño tragó saliva, sabía que cuando su madre se enfada era letal. Pero sus preocupaciones se esfumaron en cuanto recibió una leve colleja en la zona de la nuca. Él se quejó, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su madre, a lo que esta rió, cogiéndole en brazos y depositando seguidamente un beso en su frente.

-Este es mi chico, creando disturbios- parecía orgullosa de decirlo. El pequeño sonrió, alzando su puño al cielo en signo de victoria.

-¡Nadie atrapa al fantástico Gilbert!

-Y que se atrevan- dijo su madre, sosteniendo a su hijo entre sus brazos mientras comenzaba a caminar por el amplio jardín. Gilbert, curioso, miró las ropas de su madre. No solía llevar vestidos casi nunca, a no ser que la obligasen por cuestiones de protocolo, y si vestía algo de mujer, era únicamente una falda negra por encima de las rodillas, bastante pegada, con una camisa de botones blanca y mangas largas, bastante elegante. Gilbert nunca había tenido mucho contacto con las mujeres, le incomodaba hablar con las criadas y las niñas de su edad. Con la que se sentía a gusto era con su madre, porque de algún modo u otro, ambos compartían la misma personalidad después de todo, y eran los que más se entendían mutuamente. Pero aquello estaba a punto de terminar. Pronto lo trasladarían a un lugar diferente, a otro país. No sabía las razones, pero su madre no quería decírselo, algo le escondía desde hacía unos tres o cuatro meses.

-Mamá, no quiero ir a clases, son aburridas- murmuró, inflando las mejillas.

-¿Te las has saltado hoy otra vez, verdad?- su madre suspiró, aunque no borraba de sus labios su gran sonrisa.-Debes de saber que cuando te vayas de viaje, no puedes hacer eso. Yo no estaré allí para defenderte.

-¿Por qué tengo que irme? ¡Yo quiero quedarme y molestar a los criados!

-Lo sé. Pero debes ir, allí conocerás a más niños- los ojos rojos de Julchen estaban fijos en el nuevo atardecer.-También conocerás a tu abuelo, y a tu hermano. No estarás solo.

-Pero tú no vas a estar.

Julchen se detuvo y miró a su hijo, que era exactamente una gota de agua de ella misma. Le dolía muchísimo tener que separarse de aquel niño que había criado y querido tanto, pero una parte de ella era consciente que la decisión que había tomado, que, a pesar de ser la más difícil, era la correcta. No permitiría que el estilo de vida que debería llevar en aquella casa le envolviese. Quería que él fuese libre. No quería que cargase el peso de su familia.

-Gil, tienes que hacerme una promesa.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es una promesa?

-Una promesa es algo que debes cumplir. Es como un juramento, como los caballeros ¿te gustan los caballeros, verdad?

-¡Yo de mayor seré caballero, y además el mejor!- gritó Gilbert, emocionado.-¡Conquistaré todos los países del mundo, seré el más fuerte!

-Así se habla- ella rió.- Pues, prométeme esto: cuando te vayas, sé libre. Quiero que aproveches todo el tiempo que puedas, que te diviertas, que sigas haciendo tantas travesuras como siempre las has hecho, y lo más importante…ocurra lo que ocurra, no bajes la cabeza. Álzala con orgullo, y protege tus ideales y lo que más quieres. Que nadie, nunca, maneje tu vida. Tú eres dueño de tu propio camino. ¿Lo prometes?

-¡Lo prometo!- asintió, muy seguro de ello, puesto que alzó la cabeza justo como su madre le había pedido.-¿Y tú me esperarás cuando vuelva?

-¡Por supuesto! Cuando vuelvas, te estaré esperando, para ver cuánto has crecido. Serás un hombre muy guapo ¿verdad?

-Yo ya lo soy- dijo, rascándose la nariz de forma desafiante.

La risa de su madre se volvió eco en sus oídos, y su imagen comenzó a difuminarse, disolviéndose ante él. Sus palabras resonaron en los recovecos de su mente, como una oración lejana y distante, desprovista de poder cumplirse algún día:

_Te estaré esperando…_

* * *

><p>La luz provocó que sus párpados temblasen y acabaran por abrirse al completo, recibiendo los primeros rayos de la mañana, acumulándose la calidez en la piel de su rostro. Su campo de visión se encontró de frente con el techo blanco e impoluto de su piso, y ahí Gilbert ya sabía que se había tratado de un sueño. Un sueño de sus propios recuerdos. Inspiró aire y lo expulsó lentamente antes de levantarse, despeinado y con los ojos un poco entrecerrados. Iba a dirigirse a la cocina, pero no supo por qué, se detuvo en medio del pasillo y se dirigió a un mueble. Allí, una cajita descansaba en él. Pero no era una cajita cualquiera. Era una cajita de música. La sostuvo entre sus manos y la abrió, empezando a sonar la melodía. También había tenido sueños con aquella música, en los que mil veces se le había aparecido su madre en sueños. De la cajita, sacó la fotografía. La contempló.<p>

-Eres una mentirosa.

Y con brusquedad, cerró la caja. La melodía se cortó, quedando el sonido de las últimas notas desvanecidas en el aire.

* * *

><p>El campamento al final había sido un éxito y los alumnos no dejaban de comentar lo bien que selo habían pasado y la pena que habían sentido por tener que haberse marchado de allí. Las clases fueron un cambio, puesto que haberse pasado los anteriores días sin hacer nada, les había afectado a la mayoría. En cambio Feliks, estaba contento por cómo lo había pasado y también estaba feliz por haber vuelto, ya que volvería a retomar su trabajo en la cafetería. Sinn embargo, cada vez que pensaba en lo sucedido en el lago y las palabras del albino, su corazón se aceleraba sin su consentimiento, y no podía concentrarse demasiado en las clases impartidas por el profesor. Intentó mantener la serenidad y atender lo mejor que podía. Aún no podía creer que Gilbert quisiera contar con él, aunque en realidad, la situación estaba igual. A pesar de haberle dicho, el joven de ojos rojos seguía sin contarle nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Si es que le sucedía algo. Después de las clases, asistió a la cafetería, pero la sorpresa que allí se encontró, fue demasiado.<p>

-¿¡Q-qué haces aquí!?

Gilbert, en la zona de la cocina, vestido con pantalones negros, camisa de botones blanca y un delantal alrededor de su cintura, estaba cocinando un plato que parecía ser para un cliente. Pero su vestimenta no era lo que precisamente le preocupaba…

-¿¡V-vas a envenenar a todos los clientes de la cafetería!?

El albino alzó una ceja, como si le hubiese ofendido aquella pregunta, cuestionando sus talentos culinarios. La verdad es que Feliks debía de admitir que no lo estaba haciendo mal, pero estaba seguro que Gilbert en realidad no sabía ni hacerse un huevo frito en aquel piso en el que vivía.

-Bueno, a un cliente en especial si envenenaría. Tu perrito faldero está ahí fuera, esperando a que le atiendas- Feliks supo que se estaba refiriendo a Toris. ¿Cómo era que aquellos dos estaban allí sin pelearse? Dedujo que seguramente Toris no era consciente de la presencia de Gilbert.

-¡No es mi perrito faldero! ¡Se llama Toris, estúpido!

-Lo que sea, lleva esto a la mesa cuatro, mueve tu hermoso cuerpo y haz algo por el equipo ¿no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa impregnada de diversión hacia Feliks, quien acababa de sonrojarse por lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿¡A qué viene eso!? ¡P-por supuesto que soy hermoso, no como tú, que eres un feo!- intentó recuperar la tranquilidad.-¡Dañas la vista!

-De lo sexy que me veo con este uniforme de cocinero. ¿No dicen que los uniformes son lo que más le gusta a las chicas en un hombre?

Lo único que Feliks sentía eran unas ganas de coger aquel plato que le ofrecía Gilbert con una sonrisa que deseaba borrar de inmediato, y estamparle la comida en la cara. Pero se aguantó, respiró tres veces seguidas, y sostuvo el pedido para dirigirse a la mesa correspondiente. El día de trabajo fue exhausto, tuvo que atender a muchos clientes. Toris incluso se ofreció a ayudarle en la trastienda, y Feliks se las ingenió para que no viera a Gilbert trabajando en la cocina, cosa que le resultó difícil, pero finalmente lo había conseguido. Cuando llegó la tarde, se fue a cambiar, y entonces escuchó a Elizabeta decir:

-¿En serio que no quieres que te pague?

-Te presto mis servicios gratis ¿qué más quieres? Gracias a mí tendrás calidad en esta cafetería.

Siempre alardeando. Feliks bufó, pero por lo visto todas estaban encantadas con tener a Gilbert allí. Aunque se pusiera a darse aires de superioridad, hacía a las chicas reír, y el ambiente parecía menos estresante con alguien como él haciendo el idiota. Feliks sentía, en cierto modo, un poquito de envidia. Él era muy positivo si se lo proponía, pero nunca había visto al albino realmente triste. Le había visto enfadado, a veces solo, molestando, riéndose, serio…pero nunca triste. No era que quisiera verle así, pero se preguntaba si no había nada que le atormentase. No conocía tampoco su pasado, ni cosas de su familia, y Feliks tenía mucha curiosidad. Quería saberlo, confiar en él, al igual que esperaba lo mismo de forma viceversa, a pesar de que fuera algo paradójico teniendo en cuenta su relación de odio durante tantos años. Dejó de darle vueltas cuando escuchó a Michi comentar:

-¿Chicas, y con quién vais a celebrar la Navidad?

Navidad. Cierto. Pronto iba a acercarse. Sería dentro de dos días. El tiempo había pasado volando desde que empezaron el nuevo y último curso en Seika. Elizabeta de repente pareció caer en la cuenta de algo.

-¡Michi, acabas de darme una idea genial!- chasqueó los dedos.-¿Por qué no celebramos mañana la Navidad entre nosotros, aunque no sea el día oficial? Será muy divertido.

-Oh, conozco unos lugares perfectos para pasar la noche-añadió Emma, sonriendo.-¿Qué tal si hacemos un karaoke y una cena? Además, las calles por la noche van a estar iluminadas, serán unas vistas preciosas.

-Y el árbol que han colocado en la plaza del centro comercial- murmuró Lilly, brillándole los ojos.-Tiene que ser espectacular.

-¡Pues decidido!- sentenció la castaña, mirando después a Feliks.-¿Te viene bien, no Feliks?

-Sin mí, una fiesta no es fiesta- bromeó, guiñándoles un ojo a las chicas.-Por supuesto que me apunto.

Elizabeta sonrió, asintiendo con emoción, y entonces dirigió su mirada a Gilbert. Este se estaba quitando el delantal, y parecía no estar atendiendo a la conversación de los demás.

-¿Tú también vienes, no?

Feliks quiso decirle a Elizabeta que con las personas que eran, ya estaban suficientes, pero calló. No era que le molestase la presencia del albino, sólo que sabía que no estaría tranquilo y estaría nervioso toda la noche. Y eso no era poco. Tenía planeado regalarles a las chicas algún obsequio por Navidad. Y claramente, si Gilbert iba, no iba a dejarle con las manos vacías. ¿No?

Gilbert se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Será divertido.

* * *

><p>La noche era radiante. Luces de todos los colores, vivas y con espíritu navideño, envolvían la ciudad de alegría y fiesta. Muchas personas habían decidido salir aquella noche, la juventud se respiraba en cada esquina, Feliks había podido distinguir a gente de otras preparatorias. Sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba las Navidades, a pesar de que fuera un día antes de la fecha oficial, con un grupo grande en el que se sentía a gusto. Elizabeta también había invitado a Toris, pero este tuvo que rechazar la oferta puesto que las vacaciones las pasaría con sus padres. Feliks había sido invitado a su casa, pero él también había declinado la oferta. Esta vez, y no sabía por qué, quería pasarla en el Instituto. Emma, que parecía conocer bien todos los lugares nocturnos, les llevó a un bar bastante agradable, donde todos charlaban y bebían sin excesos. Gilbert claramente pidió cerveza para beber. Feliks tomó vodka, pero esta vez se aseguró de no pasarse con las cantidades. Respecto a la comida, probaron variedades que todos habían acordado pedir, después se dirigieron rumbo al karaoke. Michi y Lilly cantaron juntas en un dúo, y Feliks pidió de inmediato cantar con Elizabeta. Emma cantó sola y a todo pulmón, luego le siguieron Mei y Liam. Después de mucho insistirle, cantó Gilbert, con su voz ronca y desgarrada, haciendo que Feliks se tapase los oídos ante una voz tan horrible. Después del karaoke, el polaco fue enseguida a la bolsa que había traído, y empezó a sacar los regalos. A Elizabeta le había regalado un marco con muchas fotos de ellos dos, desde que eran pequeños hasta ahora. El regalo le emocionó, y su amiga no dudó en darle besos en las mejillas y en abrazarle. A Lilly le había regalado un hermoso lazo para el pelo, puesto que se había dado cuenta de que siempre llevaba el mismo, y se lo compró de un color que complementara al de sus ojos. A Michi, un vestido de verano, sabía que le encantaban, Emma un quit de moldes para hacer chocolates, con diversas formas, y Mei y Liam unos abalorios que había encontrado por casualidad, originales de sus países natales. Feliks también recibió regalos, y eso que había ordenado explícitamente que no se molestasen en comprarle nada, que lo más que quería aquel día era pasar la noche en la mejor compañía con ellas. Lo que más le gustó fue el peluche de pony, uno pequeño. No evitó fijarse en Gilbert. El resto de las chicas no le dieron nada debido a que no le conocían demasiado, pero Elizabeta le había regalado también un peluche. Esa noche descubrió que Gilbert tenía por debilidad las cosas monas, y además, aquel peluche, según había dicho él, le recordaba a su mascota, que encima había puesto con un nombre similar al de él. Él a Elizabeta le había dado una pulsera que a ella le encantó. Feliks miró el reloj. Aún quedaban un par de minutos para las doce. Cuando salieron del karaoke, ya cada uno se dirigía a su casa. A Michi, la fue a buscar Arthur, pasaría la Navidad con la familia de él, Elizabeta y Lilly se dirigían al Instituto, Emma cogería un vuelo mañana con su hermano, y Mei y Liam tenían un piso en común. Sólo quedaron él y Gilbert, justo lo que Feliks esperaba.<p>

-Agradece que yo vaya a acompañarte hasta Seika- dijo el albino, riéndose.-Ya no es la primera vez que lo hago, empezaré a cobrarte por ello.

Gilbert comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos para iniciar el camino hasta allí, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que Feliks estaba quieto, y no avanzaba. Sin impacientarse, esperó a que dijera algo o se moviera. Estaban justamente en la zona donde Lilly había dicho que el árbol que habían puesto, alto e inmenso, adornado con muchas luces, iluminaba toda la plaza y daba un ambiente hermoso. Ambos, se situaban en frente de él. Feliks levantó la vista, al mismo tiempo que sacó un paquete de la bolsa, el último. Lo apretaba con fuerza en sus manos y en contra de su pecho. Miró a Gilbert. Bajo las luces, su cabello resplandecía, y sus ojos también adoptaron el reflejo de las luces. Lo mismo le sucedía a Gilbert respecto a Feliks. Resaltaban sus ojos verdes, sobre todo su cabello rubio. Se aproximó hacia él con lentitud, y cuando ya estuvo frente a él, Feliks no fue capaz de hablar, sólo estiró los brazos hacia él y estampó el paquete en su pecho, aunque aún no lo soltaba. Gilbert se dio cuenta que temblaba, y había bajado la mirada. Cogió el paquete, el cual se soltó de los dedos de Feliks, y lo abrió. Una tela roja, cálida y suave. Una bufanda. Gilbert la alzó ante sus ojos, dándose cuenta que había sido hecha a mano. Tenía algún que otro error, pero sólo se veía si la acercabas. Sonrió.

-¿Rojo?

-M-me da igual si no es tu color favorito….es tu culpa, no me cuentas nada de ti- murmuró Feliks, sin atreverse todavía a levantar la cabeza.-Escogí ese color porque me recordaron a tus ojos.

Creyó por un momento que no iba a aceptarla. Al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho rápido y por la noche, no eran gran cosa, se dijo Feliks, abochornado. Sin embargo, sintió cómo unos dedos rozaban su cuello. Quiso levantar la cabeza, pero su vista se encontró sólo con el pecho de Gilbert, abrigado con una chaqueta negra, pero pudo ver la bufanda roja en su cuello. Y sin previo aviso, un pequeño peso se sumó a su cuello. Era muy leve, pero lo había notado. Escuchó un pequeño sonido tras la nuca, y los dedos de Gilbert se deslizaron de nuevo por la piel de aquella zona. Se estremeció, pero cuando dirigió sus ojos a su propio cuello y pecho, lo vio. Una cruz. Su estómago se encogió. ¿Acaso era…? No podía ser. Alzó la mirada y la clavó en Gilbert. Él tocó la cruz con la mano, pero sus ojos miraban a Feliks.

-Esto es para que cada vez lo que veas, mi recuerdo te esté atormentando siempre- rió en voz baja. Feliks podía notar su aliento muy cerca. Un poco más, y sus labios podían rozarse incluso hablando.-Puedes rechazarlo si no te gusta.

-Tú no has rechazado lo mío- susurró Feliks.-Por lo que yo tampoco lo haré.

-¿Por compromiso, entonces?

-No seas idiota.

Y una vez las distancias se redujeron entre ellos, ninguno de los dos pensó en nada más. Las luces del árbol de Navidad, fueron las únicas testigos del momento. Feliks supo que no olvidaría aquella noche. Era más, la recordaría siempre que pudiera.

* * *

><p>Gilbert había acompañado a Feliks al Instituto, y después, se había dirigido a su piso. El polaco se había despedido completamente avergonzado, pero Gilbert sabía que a pesar de eso, había disfrutado tanto como él. Cuando cerró la puerta de su casa, instintivamente llevó la mano a la bufanda, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la tela. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habría pasado para hacerla? Estaba claro que un par de horas. Iba a ir a la cama, pero sintió el ruido de una hoja romperse. Miró al suelo. Levantó la pierna, había pisado una carta. Entrecerró los ojos. No solían mandarle cartas. Y si se las enviaban…sólo podía ser de una persona. Cogió la carta, y un vacío le invadió al ver la dirección. Pasaron segundos para que el sobre que protegía su contenido, se cayera al suelo en añicos. Los ojos de Gilbert leían con rapidez la carta, la letra fue totalmente reconocible. Sus manos apretaron la hoja que sostenía. Incluso creyó temblar. Era imposible. La carta fue arrugada en sus manos, tirándola al suelo y propinándole un puñetazo a la pared, apoyando su frente en ella, sintiendo el frío. Las palabras de su madre, como aquella mañana, volvieron a reproducirse en su cabeza:<p>

_…Protege tus ideales y lo que más quieres. Que nadie, nunca, maneje tu vida. Tú eres dueño de tu propio camino._

Al igual que ella no pudo cumplir su promesa, él no podía cumplir la suya. No era dueño de su vida.

Y lo que más quería, estaba corriendo un riesgo.

Un riesgo que Gilbert no estaba dispuesto a correr.

Un riesgo que conllevaría a la decisión más difícil.


	11. Chapter 11

El sonido molesto y repetitivo de su despertador, ocasionó que Feliks casi se despertase de mal humor. Sin embargo, en cuanto depositó la mano para detener la alarma, visualizó a su lado una pequeña cruz de hierro que relució ante los primeros rayos de la mañana, infiltrándose sin permiso a través del cristal de su ventana. El recuerdo de aquella Navidad abordó sus pensamientos, provocando que cada fibra de su ser se estremeciera bajo las sábanas. Desde aquel día, Gilbert y él no se habían vuelto a ver. Las vacaciones finalmente terminaban, y justo hoy se retomaban las clases. Aunque aún seguía sin estar seguro qué tipo de relación tenían ambos, era inevitable para él sentirse feliz. Cogió la cruz de hierro entre sus manos, antes de ponérsela alrededor del cuello, vestirse con el uniforme y peinarse. Con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, se dirigió a la clase. Todos los pasillos estaban abarrotados. Gente que comentaban sus vacaciones, viajes a otros lugares y el tiempo pasado con sus familias, eso era el tema de conversación principal de todo alumno. Cuando Feliks entró y vio a Toris, fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Toris!

-¡Feliks!- su amigo, muy contento de verle, se levantó de su pupitre con la intención de darle un abrazo, pero Feliks le dio un golpe en la espalda.- Ugh…

-¡Sigues siendo un quejica!- el polaco soltó una risita, tomándole el pelo.-¿Me has echado de menos verdad? No eres nadie sin mí.

-Mis padres me han dicho que te diera recuerdos….- murmuró el de ojos azules, suspirando.-¿Qué tal tus Navidades? Podrías haber venido conmigo.

-No iba a dejar a las chicas plantadas, además ¡era mi primera Navidad con tanta gente! Podrías haber retrasado tu viaje sólo dos días más y hubieras venido con nosotros.- aunque Feliks era consciente de que plantear aquella idea era una locura, lo había dicho. Si Toris hubiese asistido, sabía más que de sobra que esa Navidad habría acabado en pelea entre él y el albino.

-Siempre podemos hacerlo el año que viene- sonrió Toris. Entonces, parpadeó, mirando a Feliks fijamente. Este al principio le incomodó que le mirase así, por lo que le tapó los ojos con la mano.

-Toris. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Pareces un acosador mirándome así.

-¡Ah! Yo sólo…es que me he dado cuenta de que…

Y ahí supo a lo que se refería. A pesar de cubrir un poco su cuello con la camisa del uniforme, se percató de que aún así, el cordel negro de la cruz era visible. Dejó de cubrir la vista a Toris y algo nervioso, se sentó en la silla, juntando sus rodillas y ocurriéndosele cualquier tema de conversación.

-¿Cuéntame qué tal las Navidades? ¿Qué hiciste con tus padres? ¿En Lituania todo sigue igual?

* * *

><p>Y tanto él como Toris, los dos hicieron como si los anteriores segundos no hubieran existido. De vez en cuando, Feliks siempre había agradecido eso de su amigo. Si él quería evitar un tema de conversación, Toris no insistía demasiado en ello, y daban rienda suelta a otras cosas de menos importancia. En otros años, cada vez que Feliks estaba mal y no quería contar nada, a pesar de que su amigo supiese de su estado, no preguntaba constantemente pero hacía lo que podía para distraerle con otras cosas. En ese caso, la situación era muy diferente. Feliks había evitado hablar de ello para no hacerle daño. Porque, ya que Toris había prometido no presionarle y conseguir poco a poco sus sentimientos, no tenía ese derecho a sufrir. No era culpa de nadie, se repetía el polaco una y otra vez. Había sido todo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. O quizás todo era parte de un destino bastante curioso. Porque, si Gilbert en ese día, el día que descubrió su secreto, no hubiera pasado por allí, él probablemente hubiera recuperado lo que sentía por Toris. Aunque, cada vez que se atrevía a pensar eso, se preguntaba si realmente hubieran sido felices. Ahora mismo, le era imposible imaginar esa posibilidad. Los alumnos empezaron a entrar en la clase, y Feliks dirigió un momento su mirada a la entrada, esperando ver a Gilbert. Pero sólo Francis y Antonio entraron, sin estar acompañados de él. Feliks miró la hora. Ignoró la presencia del profesor que acababa de entrar, mientras, Toris ya estaba sacando los libros. ¿Otra vez el albino no iría a clases? ¿Por qué faltaba tanto? Suspiró. Seguramente aparecería por la cafetería más tarde.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Gilbert?- preguntó Elizabeta, con una expresión mezclada entre preocupación y extrañeza.-Creía que había asistido a clases hoy. Tampoco ha venido a trabajar, al final ha sido Toris el que se ha ofrecido, te estuvo esperando como cliente pero como vio que teníamos problemas respecto a la falta de la cocina, ahora está haciendo los platos.<p>

La misma preocupación que había reflejado Elizabeta se mostró inmediatamente en el rostro de Feliks. Él notó que le cogían de las manos, y nada más alzar la mirada, se encontró con la sonrisa de su amiga.

-No te preocupes. Seguro que mañana aparecerá. ¡Estamos hablando de ese tonto, él sabe cuidarse!

Su sonrisa al final acabó por contagiársele, asintiendo y volviendo al trabajo, atendiendo a cada uno de sus clientes como se merecía. Al caer la noche y volver al Instituto, Feliks tuvo que admitir que echaba de menos su presencia. Siempre, todos esos días que Gilbert asistía a la cafetería para molestarle, de alguna manera u otra, le acompañaba de regreso a Seika, para que no volviera nunca solo. Aquella noche, Toris había sido el que le había acompañado, pero un peso extraño en su pecho le molestaba, puesto que sabía que algo no encajaba. Antes de acostarse, procuró poner el despertador a la hora marcada. Se quitó la cruz, dejando de nuevo al lado, en su mesa de noche. Sus ojos, debido al cansancio, fueron cerrándose poco a poco, hasta que cayó en el sueño, envolviéndose en oscuridad.

* * *

><p>El Instituto. La primera vez que lo había visto, recordaba cómo aquel inmenso y gran edificio le había causado miedo y mucho temor, miedo a quedarse allí el resto de su vida, alejado de todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora. Sin embargo, la mujer que se había encargado de él hasta ese momento, le había asegurado que allí le cuidarían bien. Sus miedos se disiparon cuando comenzó a entablar amistad con unos pocos, pero sabía que en un futuro, serían sus amigos incondicionales. Estaba en el patio, jugando en horario de recreo. Le encantaba jugar a las guerras ficticias, representando lugares que conocían. Siempre se aliaba con Toris, y otras veces, peleaba junto a Elizabeta, en ese entonces una niña que se relacionaba más con los hombres que con las mujeres, pero de rostro dulce, cabellos castaños cortos recogidos en una pequeña coleta, y ojos verdes claro intensos. Ellos dos se encargaban siempre de defender a Feliciano, siempre perdía en los juegos, pero de vez en cuando Ludwig le ayudaba y le intentaba explicar todo lo que tenían que hacer. Y entonces, llegó ese día. Hacía dos días que un niño nuevo había venido a Seika. Se rumoreaba que el niño era un poco rebelde, se metía siempre en problemas, y provenía casi del mismo lugar que Ludwig, hasta que se enteraron de que eran hermanos. Ese día, lo vio sólo en el patio, farfullando cosas en su idioma que Feliks no entendía muy bien, tirando bellotas a todo niño que le molestase. A Feliks, no sabía por qué, esto le molestaba. Quería ser su amigo. Por eso, se acercó a él, aunque fue de la más mala manera, tirándole una pequeña piedrecita a la cabeza.<p>

-¡Tú, feo!

Tenían seis años por aquel tiempo. Aún recordaba cómo Gilbert se había molestado, frotándose la cabeza y desordenando aún más su cabello albino. Sus ojos rojos le habían dirigido una mirada amenazante, apretando los dientes. Tenía una tirita en el lado derecho del rostro, en la mejilla.

-¡Yo no soy feo! ¡Soy el niño más guapo de todo este patio!- se quejó, poniendo sus brazos en jarras.-¡Lárgate!

-¡Si tan chachi eres juega con nosotros!- desafió Feliks, aunque ahora tenía un poco de miedo de que no fuera buena idea y que el albino fuese a por él.-¡Necesitamos un malo!

-¡Pesado!- por un momento creyó que le iba a ignorar, pero entonces Gilbert había sonreído por primera vez desde que había llegado ahí, aunque eso Feliks no lo sabía.-¡Iré a por vosotros!

Las risas de todos esos niños, pero en especial la de Gilbert, dejó de escucharse.

* * *

><p>Había soñado con un recuerdo que Feliks creyó que nunca recordaría. Era cierto que componía una pequeña parte de su infancia, pero no entendía por qué precisamente ese recuerdo que había soñado, tenía que haber sido uno relacionado con Gilbert. La noche anterior, antes de haberse dormido, le había dado varias vueltas al hecho de que él no apareciese por ninguna parte. Aunque no era la primera vez, Feliks ya estaba empezando a sospechar de un mal presentimiento, pero no sabía discernir cuál. Se dirigió camino a las clases, pero se detuvo en una de las ventanas del pasillo. Un joven caminaba en el patio, dirigiéndose al otro edificio que también componía Seika. No era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Gilbert. Sin saber bien la razón, Feliks bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, procurando no caerse, intentando alcanzar al albino. Buena fue su suerte, que en cuestión de pocos minutos, le alcanzó.<p>

-¡Eh, Gilbert!

Pero este parecía no escucharle. Enfurruñándose, Feliks infló sus mejillas y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le detuvo, agarrando la manga de su chaqueta roja que siempre combinaba con el uniforme escolar.

-¡Estúpido, te acabo de llamar!- intentó recuperar el aire lo mejor que pudo.-¿¡Dónde has estado!? ¡Ayer Elizabeta estaba muy preocupada por ti! Obviamente yo no lo estuve, pero no voy a permitir que le hagas pasar un mal rato a ella.- Gilbert, a pesar de ser detenido, seguía dándole la espalda. Feliks alzó una ceja.-¡Hey! ¿Estás sordo? ¿Por fin admitirás que tu cabello es porque te estás haciendo viejo y ya no escuchas? ¡Te estoy hablando!

Pero lo que no se esperó, fue lo siguiente. El brazo que había estado agarrando se deshizo de él, empujándole. Feliks tuvo que cerrar los ojos y retrocedió unos pasos debido a la fuerza que el albino había empleado. Antes, que le había estado hablando con seguridad y bromeando, con intención de molestarle como habitualmente hacían, ahora se sintió indefenso, y un temor repentino le invadió.

-¡Oye, ten cuidado!- le reprochó, ofendido por lo que acababa de hacer.-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-No me toques.

Aquellas sencillas palabras sueltas por los labios y voz de Gilbert, hizo que los latidos de Feliks se detuvieran por una milésima de segundo. Pero lo que más le dolió y desconcertó, fue la mirada que le dedicó. Sus ojos rojos y su rostro demostraban algo semejante a la repulsión, y parecían serios, distantes, y sobre todo, fríos.

-E-n serio, esto no es graci…

-Hablo totalmente en serio- nunca había escuchado así la voz del alemán. Al ver la cara de confusión y tristeza de Feliks, una sonrisa arrogante apareció en Gilbert. Pero no era esa sonrisa arrogante que le molestaba siempre, sino era una sonrisa desprovista de cualquier tipo de amabilidad o broma. Era casi despiadada.- La verdad es que no creí que a la mínima que me acercase a ti, te hicieras tantas ilusiones para hacerte creer que tienes el derecho a tocarme.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Oh! ¡Torpe de mí! Me he ido de la lengua.- la risa seca que soltó no le gustó.-Yo que tú volvería corriendo junto con ese imbécil que tienes por amigo. Al menos él ya sospechaba que te haría daño tarde o temprano.

-¿Por…por qué…?

-¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto? Fácil. Te volviste mi entretenimiento, pero ya no me interesas. ¿Ahora podrías dejarme en paz? Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

-¿¡Por qué!?- el grito que Feliks le dirigió a Gilbert demostró todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo, el otro parecía no inmutarse. Feliks, lleno de rabia, le agarró de la chaqueta, zarandeándolo.-¿¡Por qué ahora!? ¿¡Entonces es cierto!? ¡Has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo! ¿Y entonces por qué en Navidad…? ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?

Pero Gilbert no le contestaba, y Feliks se hartó. Se quitó la cruz de hierro y se la tiró a la cara, y sin poder estar por más tiempo allí, se fue. Lo que él no supo, fue que la sonrisa que Gilbert había mantenido hasta ese instante, se borró enseguida, y una tristeza difícil de describir se había instalado en sus facciones. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cruz que ahora yacía en el suelo. Se agachó para cogerla, pero antes de sostenerla en su mano, una gota cayó encima de ella. Apretó la cruz en su mano y ocultó su rostro en la capucha de la chaqueta. No permitiría que nadie le viera así. Aquella era su decisión, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p>Feliks no asistió a clases. Se encerró en su habitación y ahí se desahogó todo lo que pudo. No distinguió las horas que pasaron entre lágrimas, insultos y demás, sólo recordaba haberse escondido entre las mantas de su cama, abrazándose a sí mismo o golpeando de vez en cuando la almohada. Tampoco tuvo apetito para bajar al comedor e intentar comer algo, sabía que si se llevaba algo a la boca, vomitaría sin remedio, y eso sería peor. Una angustia que apenas le dejaba respirar le hundía cada vez más, evitando recordar por todos los medios todas esas palabras impregnadas de engaño que él se había creído y que Gilbert le había dicho. Todos aquellos momentos en los que él le había afirmado que no le odiaba, y en los que incluso, le preguntaba si el polaco estaría allí para él, si podía contar con él como un amigo. Feliks habría deseado haber hecho caso a Toris en su momento, haberse refugiado en él y no en Gilbert, no haberse inmiscuido tanto con el albino. Al día siguiente, no fue a clases, tampoco el siguiente a ese, y así hasta pasar una semana. Tampoco había asistido a su trabajo y en parte se sentía muy culpable de tener preocupadas a las chicas, o de fallarle a Elizabeta, eso provocaba que llorase más, hasta que no le quedasen lágrimas. A las cuatro de la tarde, había salido debajo de las mantas, para permanecer sentado en su cama, pero con las piernas encogidas, escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas y abrazándose a ellas. De repente, el sonido de la puerta al tocar, sonó. No contestó, hizo como si nadie estuviese en su cuarto, seguramente pasarían de largo. Pero al escuchar la voz de Elizabeta, alzó el rostro casi movido por un resorte:<p>

-¿Feliks?- musitó Elizabeta.-Soy yo, Eli. Sabemos que Toris ha intentado hablar contigo muchas veces durante esta semana, pero nos ha dicho que no le abres la puerta. Está aquí, conmigo. Estamos todos preocupados por ti, Feliks…

-Eli…-Feliks estuvo dispuesto a levantarse, pero flaqueó, se derrumbó y su voz salió rota. Nuevas lágrimas que le escocían ya de tanto llorar, aparecieron.-Yo…

No llegó a pronunciar toda la frase, volvió a esconder el rostro. Era mejor que se fueran, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero, una voz que no esperó en escuchar en absoluto, le sorprendió:

-Lukasiewicz, soy yo- la voz grave de Ludwig se oía alta y clara.-Apenas hemos hablado alguna que otra vez, pero esto es importante. Es sobre _él_. Elizabeta y yo sospechamos de por qué ha podido hacer esto. Y por lo que también me ha contado el director, si no nos abres la puerta, quizás sea demasiado tarde.

Tuvo dudas en abrirle. ¿Qué era lo que le tenía que contar? Con ese _él_, estaba claro que se refería a Gilbert. Pero según Ludwig, sospechaban de por qué había esto. ¿A qué se referían? ¿Acaso ellos estaban enterados de lo que Gilbert le había dicho? Y si era así ¿aquello quería decir que lo había hecho movido por una razón que le obligaba? Se levantó a duras penas, girando el pomo de la puerta. Y en cuanto la abrió, unos brazos le rodearon, con fuerza. Feliks no tuvo que ser muy listo para saber que se trataba de Toris. Lo aferraba con tanta ansia, que en cierta parte, le resultó hasta doloroso, no porque le hiciera daño, sino por lo que ello representaba: todo lo que le quería. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Toris temblaba e intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar, así que Feliks sólo pudo corresponderle el abrazo y susurrar:

-Lo siento mucho, Toris. Siento haberte preocupado.

* * *

><p>Cuando todos estaban más calmados, Ludwig comenzó a explicarle la situación.<p>

-Sé que mi hermano no es muy abierto en relación a contar cosas de él. Pocas personas sabemos sobre su infancia.- miró a Elizabeta, que asintió.-Y es algo que le ha atormentado durante mucho tiempo, y hoy en día sigue haciéndolo.

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con lo que ha sucedido- musitó Feliks, con un aspecto algo cansado.-Está claro que me ha estado utilizando. Me odia, Ludwig, siempre me ha odiado.

-Lo dudaría si él ha dejado esto en mi habitación con una carta.

Ludwig sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un objeto que no supo si odiar o aceptar. La misma cruz que él había tirado a Gilbert después de aquello. Se obligó a sí mismo no llorar, y por un acto inconsciente, se la arrebató a Ludwig y con las manos firmemente cerradas en torno a ella, se encogió, pegándolas a su pecho. Toris le miraba con tristeza, acariciando sus cabellos y echando algún que otro mechón hacia atrás.

-¿Qué ponía…en la carta?- preguntó en un susurro Feliks.

-Dale esto a Feliks. Si lo rechaza, lo entenderé- recitó Elizabeta de memoria.-Feliks, lo que te ha dicho Gilbert, nada de eso lo siente o piensa. Él está actuando en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Qué?

-Gilbert pertenece a una familia de la alta clase por parte de su madre- explicó lentamente Elizabeta, procurando no omitir ningún detalle.- Julchen formaba parte de una familia rica que siempre ha querido mantener el prestigio ante todo. Ella nunca fue feliz, y su vida era demasiado estresante por todos los cargos que debía ocupar en su nombre. Nunca fue libre.

-Hasta que se casó con nuestro padre- siguió Ludwig. Ante la mirada confusa de Feliks, añadió.- Gilbert y yo somos hermanos por parte de padre, no de madre.

-Ya decía yo que un hermano era muy idiota y el otro muy serio…-masculló Toris.

Feliks le dirigió una mirada amenazante para que callase.

-Shh, Toris, déjale hablar.

-Lo siento.

-Nuestro padre era soldado del ejército, y tenía un mentor que muchos desearían. Aquel mentor se llamaba Friedrich. La gran casualidad es que ese mentor no era ni más ni menos que hermano de la madre de Gilbert, y por lo tanto, así se conocieron mi padre y ella, fruto de esa relación más tarde, él.- continuó Ludwig.

-Pero su padre murió al asistir a una guerra, poco después de que mantuviese una relación con la madre de Ludwig. Debido a que eran de diferentes clases, Friedrich y el resto de la familia hicieron todo lo posible por mantener alejado al hombre que decía amar a su hermana, incluso amenazándole. Ambos, por el bien del otro, decidieron separarse.- Elizabeta cerró los ojos, aquella historia dejaba sin palabras a Feliks.

-Y eso solo fue el principio. Julchen, que sabía que el futuro de Gilbert estaría destinado obligadamente a ser parte del ejército y correr los mismos riesgos que su padre, al igual de no ser capaz como ella de ser libre y alejarse del peso de la familia, decidió llevarlo a este instituto. El director, mi abuelo materno, decidió acoger a Gilbert, tratándole casi como a su segundo nieto. Al principio fue duro para Gilbert, pero se veía con las esperanzas de volver a ver a su madre por una promesa que ambos habían hecho.

-Pero cuando Gilbert consiguió reunir dinero suficiente para viajar e ir a verla…

Elizabeta no continuó, y Ludwig no sabía cómo decirlo. Feliks, que se temía lo peor, se atrevió a preguntar en un hilo de voz:

-¿Qué pasó?

-Murió por enfermedad.

La mujer de la foto que había visto en la cajita de música de Gilbert, hizo que un enorme vacío le recorriera por dentro. Nadie más bien que Feliks conocía el sentimiento de perder a personas que querías, y más unos padres. Feliks también los había perdido, aunque apenas podía recordar algo de ellos, pero en algún que otro sueño, una mujer joven y hermosa le había cantado nanas dulces, y en su interior, sabía que eran recuerdos de cuando él era un bebé. Se imaginó el rostro de Gilbert al volver, siendo comunicado de aquella noticia. No quería, simplemente, no podía imaginárselo.

-Pero…- Feliks no entendía una cosa.-¿E-entonces me quieres decir que todo lo que me dijo lo ha hecho porque…?

-Friedrich quiere que Gilbert vuelva a Alemania. Cualquier amenaza es posible para que él haya hecho eso.- afirmó Elizabeta, evidentemente enfadada por pensarlo.-Y lo más probable es que mandara a sus hombres aquí, a investigar sobre todos sus movimientos.

-Por eso también creemos que no asistía a las clases- dijo Ludwig.-Y eso también explicaría que quiera protegerte a toda costa. Porque sabe que solo puede tomar una decisión.

-¿Cuál decisión?

-Marcharse para no volver.

* * *

><p>En el aeropuerto, Gilbert sostenía una maleta, no muy grande, esperando a que anunciaran cuándo partiría el vuelo. Le había dicho a su abuelo que se iría, dejándole una carta. Sabía que aquello no era la manera más adecuada, pero estaba dejando mucho atrás, y era por el bien de todos. El rostro de Feliks y los gritos dichos en el patio atacaron su mente, a lo que apretó la mano, formándola en un puño. Aquellas palabras habían sido lo peor que había hecho en toda su vida, le había costado fingir desprecio hacia Feliks y pronunciarlo todo, pareciendo ser un témpano de hielo exteriormente cuando en su interior, toda su alma se rompía a pedazos. Inhaló aire profundamente, y entonces escuchó el número de su vuelo. Se levantó, caminando hacia donde le indicaban, y no supo por qué, miró un instante hacia atrás. Sabía que a donde se dirigía no estaba su felicidad. Su felicidad se quedaría allí, en Seika.<p>

Su felicidad estaría con Feliks.

* * *

><p>Feliks, Toris y Elizabeta corrieron en busca del taxi más próximo. Ludwig iba a ir con ellos, pero tenía preocupado a Feliciano y les pidió que por favor, impidieran que su hermano se fuera.<p>

-¿A dónde se dirigen?- preguntó el taxista.

-¡Al aeropuerto, y pise el acelerador a toda máquina!- gritó Elizabeta, apurando al taxista.-¡Vamos, vamos, tenemos un vuelo que detener!

Feliks miraba a cada rato el reloj que tenía. No sabían a qué hora sería exactamente el vuelo de Gilbert, pero según algunos alumnos, la última vez que lo habían visto había sido alrededor de las tres de la tarde, dirigiéndose al despacho del director. Sentía un nudo en el estómago que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, pero su cuerpo reaccionó enseguida en cuanto el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto. Se adelantó a Elizabeta y a Toris y corrió hacia el interior. Cruzando pasillos y chocándose con alguna que otra persona, pidiendo disculpas con prisa y sin detenerse a mirar, sus piernas hacían todo lo que podían. Se detuvo sólo para mirar los vuelos. Cinco en punto, Alemania. Quedaban justo cinco minutos. Volvió a correr todo lo que pudo, y entonces le vio. Cabellos albinos, chaqueta roja… aunque no tuviera el uniforme lo reconoció. Estaba lejos, y además, un vuelo acababa de llegar, y muchas personas inundaron la zona. Intentando hacerse paso entre ellas, quería alcanzarle, pero no podía. Cuando ya no vio su figura, cuando ya seguramente había cruzado el camino que lo conectaba para subir al avión, gritó:

-¡Gilbert!

Pero no le escuchó, porque no estaba, entre tanta gente, Feliks sintió que lo más importante se le escapaba de las manos.

_Señores pasajeros, el vuelo con destino a Berlín, a las 5:00 pm, acaba de despegar._


	12. Chapter 12

-No….

Sus piernas traicionaron sus fuerzas en ese instante, dejándole caer al suelo mientras su mirada seguía fija en la lejanía, justo donde había visto a Gilbert. El aviso de la partida del vuelo fue como el anuncio de una pesadilla, el aviso de lo que nunca se imaginó que llegase a ocurrir, estremeciéndose su corazón, sometido al dolor y a la tristeza. Hubiera llorado, pero, además de que las lágrimas se habían extinguido por culpa de los días anteriores, todo él permanecía en un estado de shock, se negaba a sí mismo, y las personas que intentaban apartarle o le preguntaban si estaba bien, eran como si no existieran, como si únicamente Feliks estuviera en aquel aeropuerto, perdido, solo. No distinguió el momento en el que Toris empezó a ocupar su campo de visión, arrodillándose ante él y pronunciando su nombre. Alguna que otra pregunta también era musitada, pero él no era capaz de contestarle. Toris no sabía exactamente qué había sucedido, creía o estaba completamente seguro que finalmente su amigo conseguiría detener a Gilbert. Pero, al ver sus ojos perdidos, aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había querido, esa mirada que destilaba brillo, se había apagado.

Como un fénix que acababa de perder su fuego.

* * *

><p>Desde lo acontecido, los días ya no tenían nombre para él, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo rápido que habían transcurrido las semanas. Feliks había vuelto a realizar su rutina diaria. Asistía a todas las clases, incluso iba a la biblioteca a pasar algunas tardes a estudiar, y en la medida de lo posible, asistía al trabajo del Cat Eyes. Elizabeta, aún preocupada por su estado, le había insistido que no hacía falta que trabajase más, más que nada porque aquel lugar estaba impregnado de muchos recuerdos que podían resultar dolorosos para él. A pesar de eso, Feliks, siendo cabezota y no permitiendo que su mejor amiga siguiese preocupada por él, continuó su trabajo allí. Además, Toris también comenzó su trabajo como cocinero. Feliks debía admitir que aquello se le daba bastante bien, de vez en cuando, cada vez que le hacían un pedido y tenía que decírselo a Toris y esperar, se dedicaba a ver cómo hacía la comida. Pero otras veces, simplemente no podía quedarse mucho tiempo ahí: se acordaba del albino, en ese mismo sitio, cocinando. Él no lo sabía, pero Toris era consciente de que el polaco estaba sufriendo. Aunque siempre afirmase estar bien y no permitiese que se nombrara el tema ni nada relacionado con el alemán, él se había fijado en que Feliks aún no dejaba de llevar la cruz de hierro en su cuello. Desde que Ludwig se la había devuelto, no se la había quitado de encima, o al menos, no cuando estaban en el Instituto, en las clases, o trabajando en la cafetería. El joven de ojos azules sentía celos por esto, pero antes de los celos, predominaba la tristeza. No soportaba ver así a Feliks. Quería que él fuese feliz, pero no era necio, y era evidente que por mucho que lo deseara, él no podía garantizarle la felicidad que Feliks esperaba tener. Porque no era suficiente, su felicidad se había ido en aquel avión con destino a Berlín.<p>

* * *

><p>Toris estuvo dándole muchas vueltas, días y semanas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, más dudas se planteaban, pero cada vez estaba más cerca del camino, de la respuesta, dejando de lado sus sentimientos, dejando de ser egoísta, pensando esta vez en la persona que amaba, no en él. Por lo tanto, tomó una decisión. Una mañana de un Sábado fue el día elegido para decirle a Feliks que por favor, le acompañase. Feliks realmente no tenía ganas de salir, se le notaba en el rostro, pero ante tanta insistencia de Toris, afirmando de que no se arrepentiría, tuvo que ir sin más remedio. Lo que no sabía Feliks era que su mejor amigo le llevaría ni más ni menos que a Miyabigaoka. El polaco miró con desdén a Toris, pensando por un momento que ya el chico no estaba en sus cabales.<p>

-¿Para qué demonios vamos aquí?- le reprochó.-¡O sea, como que sabes que estos engreídos de pacotilla estuvieron a punto de quitarle la cafetería a Eli!

-¡L-lo sé Feliks!- Toris alzó las manos para tranquilizarle y que bajara los humos.-¡Pero esta vez es una buena causa! Y está relacionada contigo, no te arrepentirás.

-¿Relacionada conmigo?- Feliks alzó una ceja.-¡Toris, más te vale que eso que dices valga la pena! Si no, cargarás con todas mis bolsas de compra durante un mes.

Toris continuó diciendo que lo que le iba a mostrar era bueno. Feliks, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando, caminó junto a él, adentrándose en la preparatoria. La verdad era que seguía igual que aquel día, en la competición: lujoso, intacto, y perfectamente limpio y decorado. La verdad era que el joven seguía considerando aquel instituto casi como una mansión de ricos, no tenía la pinta de ser un edificio destinado a la enseñanza y la educación. A punto de perder la paciencia, Feliks ya estuvo a punto de decirle a Toris que mejor era que se fueran a Seika, pero entonces se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Feliks se sintió de repente muy pequeño en comparación a aquella puerta, compuesta de caoba y cuyos picaportes relucían y brillaban de lo hermosos que eran. Toris ni siquiera tocó la puerta, sino que directamente se dio el permiso a sí mismo de abrir la puerta, invitando a Feliks a que pasara. Este, con la desconfianza reflejada en la cara, entró, teniendo ante sí un despacho amplio que parecía más el de un director. En un perfecto escritorio negro, se encontraba una silla de terciopelo morado. En las paredes, cuadros de girasoles y paisajes invernales decoraban la estancia.

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo Toris, con su tono educado y cortés que siempre solía utilizar.-Me alegra que hayas aceptado lo que te propuse, Iván.

Los ojos de Feliks se abrieron de inmediato, mirando primero a Toris con la boca abierta, aunque este no hacía más que sonreírle, y después a la silla, que por lo visto era giratoria, dando su dueño la cara. Y ahí estaba. Iván Braginski, el mismo que había desafiado a Elizabeta para ser elegidos los dueños de la cafetería. Feliks quiso lanzarse sobre su escritorio y agarrarle aquella nariz y tirar de ella hasta quedarse a gusto, pero no hizo nada de eso. Sin embargo, le señaló, con el dedo índice, acusatorio:

-¿¡Le has lavado el cerebro a Toris y ahora me lo quieres lavar a mí, verdad!?

La sonrisa de Toris desapareció para dar lugar a un gesto de resignación, pasándose la mano por la cara, murmurando cosas. Por otro lado, Iván no pareció mostrarse ofendido, simplemente sonrió, esa sonrisa que le producía desconfianza a Feliks.

-Tu amigo es bastante peculiar, Toris.

-Algo así…-Toris suspiró.

En cambio, Feliks prácticamente se aproximó a él y le zarandeó.

-¡Toris explícame qué sucede aquí, no entiendo nada, y me da miedo no entender nada, uuugh!

-¡F-feliks, tranquilízate!

-¡No quiero!

Pero al final decidió tranquilizarse, esperando. Toris se ajustó su chaqueta, tosiendo.

-Verás, le he hablado a Iván de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto.

-¿¡Se lo contaste!?- exclamó Feliks, indignado.-Y lo que es más importante aún… ¿de qué conoces a este?

-Iván y yo somos amigos de infancia- contestó Toris, calmado. Feliks se sorprendió por este hecho, puesto que creía que su único amigo de infancia siempre había sido él.- Pero nos separamos cuando cada uno fue enviado a una preparatoria diferente. Sin embargo, hace poco recuperamos el contacto.

-Por eso os encontrasteis en el día de la competición, yo había invitado a Toris- explicó Iván, sin perder su sonrisa. Visto así, Feliks a veces le daba la sensación de que en el fondo, Iván podía ser un chico calmado.

-Tiene sentido…-puntuó Feliks, asintiendo.-Pero no entiendo la razón de estar aquí.

Toris no dijo nada, por lo que fue Iván quien habló por él.

-Beilschmidt y yo nos conocemos también de antes. Mi familia y la suya estaban muy relacionadas cuando éramos pequeños.

-Pero si Gilbert y tú os odiáis. O al menos eso me pareció a mí cuando os dirigíais la palabra. Había mucha tensión, y él no te trataba con amabilidad precisamente.- Feliks se sintió un poco mal por tener que hablar del albino, pero intentó controlarse.

-Eso fue porque él lo quiso así. Cuando nos conocimos, siendo apenas unos niños, yo quise ofrecerle mi amistad, yo no era un niño digamos con muchas amistades. O huían de mí, o querían meterse conmigo. El segundo caso, fue el caso de Gilbert, y entonces empezamos así esta relación tan… particular. El caso de todo esto, es que Toris me ha pedido un favor. Me lo he tenido que pensar bastante, porque ese favor tiene que ver contigo. Pero, como me lo ha pedido Toris, lo haré sólo por ese detalle.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?- Feliks miró a Toris, frunciendo el ceño, tenía la sensación de que lo acababan de meter en un lío. Luego, miró a Iván.- Mira, no sé qué te habrá pedido Toris, pero sea lo que sea, como que no necesito tu ayuda. Además, a saber, viniendo de…

-Puedo reunirte con Gilbert.

La voz de Feliks murió en su garganta. Iván pudo ver cómo la mirada del joven se había vuelto frágil, cristalina, como dos lagos verdes que estaban a punto de desbordarse. Toris los observó a ambos, los tres bajo el silencio.

-¿Qué?

Y Toris sonrió. Había tomado una buena decisión.

* * *

><p>Alemania, Berlín. El día que había llegado, un mayordomo ya le estaba esperando en el aeropuerto y le había conducido a su antigua casa, una mansión grande y desoladora, con demasiadas cosas materiales y pocas cosas más importantes como el cariño o el calor de una familia. Si una vez había sido feliz allí, sólo lo había sido cuando su madre había estado. Cuando le abrieron la puerta y le llevaron las maletas a su habitación, no opuso resistencia. Su destino y futuro ya estaba escrito. No había sido decidido por su cuenta, habían decidido por él, sin su consentimiento, pero no podía ir en contra, debido a que muchas cosas estaban en juego. Una de las sirvientas, con las que no solía tener mucho contacto, le anunció que Friedrich lo recibiría mañana en la mañana, y que por el momento fuera a su habitación a descansar. Sin saber bien cómo sentirse, el albino se dirigió a aquel cuarto tan inmenso, del que nunca se había sentido como su verdadero hogar o rincón personal. Echó de menos en ese momento su pequeño piso. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, recién cambiada sus sábanas, de un color blanco impoluto, que olían a suavizante. Frunció el ceño ante eso, no quería oler nada relacionado a aquella casa, y entonces, se acordó de algo. Abrió su maleta, la cual habían subido y dejado en el suelo, cerca de la cama. Una tela roja y cálida fue sacada, una bufanda. No estuvo de cuántos segundos estuvo observándola, sólo supo que una vez se la colocó alrededor del cuello, volvió a acostarse, esta vez de lado, adoptando una posición fetal. Sus ojos rojos, del mismo color de la bufanda, miraban en dirección a un gran ventanal que daba vistas hacia el jardín. Sin embargo, no estaba concentrado en la belleza de aquellas flores y árboles. Aunque sus ojos estuvieran fijos en un punto determinado, su mente comenzó a evocar una serie de recuerdos, unos tras otros. Y en todos, aparecía Feliks. Recordó sus mejillas ruborizadas, su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando quería molestarle, los trazos de su piel, la forma que tenía de demostrar preocupación por él, sus ojos verdes…<p>

Se tapó la boca y la nariz con la bufanda, y aspiró profundamente, mientras cerraba los ojos. Olía a él. Aún podía tener algo de él consigo, en Alemania.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, el sueño lo envolvió.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, se había despertado obligado por los sirvientes. Malhumorado, se levantó, aún sin quitarse la bufanda, con el cabello revuelto. Uno de sus mayordomos hizo ademán de quitarle la bufanda, pero él no lo permitió, frunciendo el ceño y alejándole de un manotazo.<p>

-No se atreva a tocarla- amenazó, nunca trataba tan mal a los sirvientes, pero una impotencia se apoderó de él en ese instante.-No autorizo a nadie para que la coja. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Todos asintieron, algo intimidados por su comportamiento, hasta que Gilbert pidió que continuasen, quitándose la bufanda con delicadeza y guardándola en un lugar seguro. Cuando se giró para ver que uno de sus mayordomos le tendía unas ropas, alzó una ceja:

-¿Qué es esto?

-El uniforme militar de su padre, señor Beilschmidt- respondió una de las sirvientas, lo había dicho en voz baja, como si no se atreviera a decirlo.- El señor Friedrich quiere que se lo ponga.

Gilbert cogió el uniforme, casi a regañadientes. No era que odiase a su padre ni mucho menos, pero no era el momento ni la ocasión justa para eso. Cuando se lo puso, se observó en un espejo que había allí. Era un uniforme azul muy oscuro, casi podía confundirse con el negro. Cuello ajustado y bien colocado, cinturón, pantalones, botas militares negras. Detrás de él, sus mayordomos y sirvientas le observaron en el cristal. Algunas de las mujeres se emocionaron, estaban llorando.

-Su padre hubiera estado muy orgulloso de usted….- musitaron algunas.-A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, él era un gran hombre.

-La señora Julchen también lo hubiera estado.

Gilbert sonrió a duras penas, dando leves golpecitos en las espaldas de las mujeres para que no llorasen más, pero él sabía que no lloraban por eso. Lloraban porque aquello precisamente, era lo que su madre había querido evitar, correr el mismo destino que su padre y el de ella, no tener que ir al ejército y no estar sometido a las cuatro paredes de aquella casa. Sin más dilación, bajó las escaleras que le conducían a una sala. Ahí, una mesa grande de comedor compuesta de la mejor madera, al igual que sus sillas, le esperaban. De pequeño, solían comer allí él y su madre, los dos solos en aquella inmensa mensa, tan alargada y distante. Ellos siempre se sentaban al final, ambos al lado del otro, bromeando y a veces, gastando bromas a los cocineros y camareros que iban a servirles la comida. Pero ahora, un hombre de cabellos grises y una mirada un poco más severa, le esperaba de pie, de espaldas a él. Gilbert se aproximó, hasta que mantuvo una distancia respecto al hombre, poniéndose tenso y esperando a que dijera algo.

-Por fin has tomado la decisión correcta, Gilbert- la voz del hombre se alzó después de un breve silencio.- Finalmente has aceptado la realidad y los cargos que te conciernen. Finalmente eres un hombre.

-¿Desde cuándo ser un hombre significa abandonar todo aquello que es lo verdaderamente más importante?

Por fin se giró, enfrentándole. Friedrich le dirigió una mirada seria, negando con la cabeza.

-Siempre has hecho lo que has querido- dijo, no se arrepentía de lo que decía.-Tu problema siempre ha residido en tu rebeldía. Desaprovechaste toda la educación que te ofrecimos, y aún viniendo aquí, te comportas aún de esa forma tan arrogante y malcriada. Tu madre al menos sabía en qué posición estaba, y conocía sus deberes.

-Por supuesto que mi madre sabía en qué posición estaba. Pero nunca fue feliz por culpa de un imbécil que le importaba más los cargos que la felicidad de una mujer- soltó Gilbert, molesto.-Por eso acabaste amenazando a mi padre, y eso es lo que estás haciendo conmigo. Pero yo no soy él, Friedrich.

-Curioso que digas eso- esta vez, Friedrich sonrió, a lo que creó confusión en Gilbert.-Me acuerdo que antes, cuando era un niño, me solías admirar. ¿No haces memoria? Me solías llamar el gran Fritz.

-Porque no sabía lo que le habías hecho a mis padres- el albino apretó los puños.-Pero ahora sí lo sé. Y si estoy aquí, solo ha sido para salvar a una persona. No porque me vaya a someter a ti.

-Cierto, habíamos hecho un trato. Pero no creas que tienes todas contigo- advirtió.- Necesito tenerte controlado. Por lo que, a la mínima equivocación que cometas, a cualquier locura o estúpido plan que se te ocurra, mis hombres irán a por él. Ah, cierto ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Feliks, no es así?

La sorpresa dio lugar a la rabia, y la rabia, dio lugar de inmediato al enfado. Gilbert, dominado por sus emociones, por la injusticia de todo aquello, estuvo a punto de agarrar al que una vez había sido el mentor de su padre, a punto de golpearle por lo que acababa de decir. Sus sacrificios por Feliks no iban a ser en vano, y no iba a permitir que aquel hombre le hiciese daño. Pero, un ruido brusco y el viento mover todos los cristales de las ventanas, hizo que en vez de eso, dirigiese la vista hacia el exterior. Los jardines, que eran muy extensos, sus hierbas estaban siendo abatidas por un viento de causas desconocidas. Algunos sirvientes gritaron por el susto, y otros mayordomos había salido fuera para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Gilbert, sin hacer caso omiso a las llamadas de Friedrich que querían detenerle y que volviera, se dirigió deprisa hacia la entrada, abriendo la puerta y saliendo afuera. Sus ojos no creían lo que veía. Un helicóptero, bastante grande, estaba a una cierta distancia de su casa, pero ahí estaba, no muy lejos de los jardines, pero no estaba sobre él.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en el helicóptero:<p>

-¡I-Iván no me habías hablado de esto!- gritó Toris, aferrándose a los asientos del helicóptero, con miedo. Estaba temblando.

Sin embargo, Feliks lo observaba todo desde aquellas alturas, chillando de pura emoción.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Si es que eso de ser rico tenía que servirte para algo!- entonces, al ver una casa, no muy lejos de ellos, le dijo a Iván.-¿¡Es esa la casa de Gilbert!?

Iván asintió.

-Voy a ordenar que hagan aterrizar el helicóptero. En cuanto se abra la puerta, corre.

Feliks asintió, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. Cuando Iván le había dicho que era capaz de reunirles a él y a Gilbert, no había dudado en ningún instante de darle una respuesta afirmativa. No sintió mareos cuando el helicóptero empezó a descender, y una vez este tocó el suelo y la puerta se abrió, hizo justo lo que Iván le había aconsejado. Bajó y fue corriendo hasta la casa, y muchas preguntas le invadieron: ¿Cómo le recibiría Gilbert? ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? Pero las respuestas a esas preguntas no tuvieron importancia cuando vio que una figura comenzaba a aproximarse también. Al principio, con pasos lentos, como si estuviera inseguro, como si no se creyera que estuviera ahí. Gilbert, con un extraño uniforme militar, le miraba desde la distancia como si estuviese en un estado de ensimismamiento. Feliks no aguantó más, y gritó su nombre:

-¡Gilbert!

Y entonces, eso pareció hacer reaccionar el albino. Comenzó a avanzar más deprisa, aún así ya Feliks estaba a punto de alcanzarle. Sin avisar, se lanzó a los brazos del albino, que ya le recibía con los brazos abiertos. Ambos se fundieron en el mejor abrazo de todos los que habían tenido. Feliks sintió que podría llorar ahí mismo, pero no quería hacerlo delante de él, no ahora. No sabía qué decirle debido a que todas las palabras le saldrían muy deprisa y no se le entendería, pero Gilbert actuó mejor: le besó como nunca antes. Feliks sintió que había sido una mezcla de posesividad, dulzura, añoranza, pasión, todo mezclado. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, pero dio gracias a que el otro aún le estaba sosteniendo.

-Por qué….-susurró Gilbert, sus labios aún rozaban los de Feliks después del beso. Su respiración era cálida, y Feliks pensó que se sentía muy bien.-…después de todo lo que te dije…

-Mientes muy mal, estúpido- y ahora, sin evitarlo, Feliks empezó a llorar.-¡Eres un gilipollas! ¡Hasta yo mentiría mejor, da gracias a que soy más inteligente que tú y he venido a buscarte! ¡Nunca vuelvas a dejarme o te mataré!

Y Gilbert no hizo más que reírse, su risa habitual, una risa que Feliks echaba de menos. Pero lo siguiente que dijo, le llenó aún más de felicidad:

-Yo también te quiero.


	13. Chapter 13

Tras el encuentro, Gilbert había optado a regañadientes por la decisión de volver a la casa, puesto que había salido de ella olvidándose de quién le esperaba allí, y en parte quería ahorrarse problemas. Feliks no le preguntó sobre ello, limitándose a asentir y no separarse de su lado, no al menos después de los días que habían pasado, no estaba seguro de si podrían haber sido ya semanas, el tiempo en el que el albino no había estado, le fue casi inexistente para él. Antes de dirigirse a la casa, Feliks le pidió que esperase, puesto que tanto Toris como Iván también estaban allí. Esto pareció molestarle a Gilbert en un principio, sobre todo cuando vio bajar al mejor amigo del polaco de aquel helicóptero, mostrando una mirada llena de desdén y rencor. En ese momento, Feliks le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a que le mirase mientras susurraba que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, que ambos jóvenes le habían ayudado, y que de no ser por ellos, ahora mismo ellos no estarían así, juntos. Eso pareció relajar al de ojos rojos, quien simplemente frunció el ceño, aún no muy confiado de Toris, pero después les miró para hacerles una señal de que les siguieran. Las emociones de Feliks ahora mismo estaban a flor de piel, su corazón latía con fuerza y energía, mientras que se esforzaba a no sonreír porque aún la situación podría cambiar de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, lo que sí debía de preguntarle a Gilbert, era una serie de dudas que todavía se le planteaban en la mente, sobre todo desde cuándo él había empezado a tener interés por él. Aún el hecho de que Gilbert hacía unos segundos, había pronunciado las palabras que Feliks nunca creyó escuchar, le resultaba irreal e imposible. Admiró la gran casa que tenían frente a ellos, al igual que sus jardines y los numerosos sirvientes que no se atrevían a acercarse a ellos, pero que les observaban desde zonas un poco distanciadas. Feliks se preguntó cómo alguien como el alemán había vivido en un sitio así. Eran demasiados lujos, demasiadas cosas que él realmente no necesitaba, y entonces comprendió la frustración de su madre, y sobre todo la razón de por qué deseaba que su hijo se mantuviera alejado de todo eso. Aquello era casi como una cárcel, marcada por obligaciones y un futuro sin elección. Al entrar, Feliks se sintió cohibido, primero porque los extraños solían darle pánico, al igual que los lugares a los que no frecuentaba visitar o que desconocía. Sintió cómo era cogido de la mano, sintiendo un apoyo que pocas veces había experimentado. Observó de reojo a Gilbert, este no le miraba, pero tenía una decisión firme en sus ojos. Daba la impresión de que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, por muy difícil que esta fuera. Feliks notó un estremecimiento en su propio cuerpo.

-Qué recuerdos me trae esta casa- la voz de Iván sobresaltó al polaco. Sonreía ampliamente, y tenía su vista fija en una sala frente a ellos. Feliks pudo divisar la espalda de un hombre.-Así que ahí está. Bien, será divertido.

-Braginski, este asunto no tiene que ver contigo- soltó Gilbert de inmediato, su tono de voz estaba impregnado de advertencia.- Friedrich es cosa mía.

-No podrás hacer nada. En cambio, yo sí- aseguró.-Me encargaré de reducirlo como se merece.

-Iván…-Toris observó preocupado a su amigo, pero entonces dirigió su mirada a Feliks.-Feliks, tú deberías ir a descansar. Ha sido un viaje largo, y tú Beilschmidt… tendrán los dos muchas cosas de qué hablar. No hagas que mi ayuda sea en vano. –eso último lo dijo enfrentándose a Gilbert, para después ir con Iván.- Nosotros hablaremos con ese hombre.

-Sois ambos un par de imbéciles- pero a pesar de decir eso, Gilbert sonrió de lado.- Pero descuida, Lorinaitis. No estoy dispuesto a perder nada de nuevo.

Extrañamente, Toris sonrió ante eso, y Feliks no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. No sabía si aquello era una estúpida comunicación entre hombres que se las daban de valientes, pero nunca esperó que aquellos dos, que apenas podían verse en pintura, ahora estuvieran sonriéndose. Supuso que sólo sería por ese momento, aunque en realidad no era que le desagradase. En silencio, vio cómo Gilbert le guiaba por el interior de la casa, subiendo unas majestuosas escaleras que finalmente les condujeron a una habitación. Feliks dedujo que se trataba de la habitación del susodicho. Una vez entraron, suspiró de alivio.

-¿Te importa si me siento?- preguntó, refiriéndose a la cama.

-Toda tuya.

Cuando su cuerpo recibió la cómoda sensación del colchón, Feliks se sintió como si estuviera en una nube. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, pero inmediatamente los abrió al darse cuenta de algo. Antes de cerrarlos, había visto un destello rojo, como un objeto que había estado situado a su lado pero que no había reparado en él. Al fijarse detenidamente, vio que era, ni más ni menos, que la bufanda que él mismo le había regalado en Navidad, y hecha a mano. Las sonrisas que no había mostrado, aparecieron en una sola, una que demostró ternura y un poco de timidez, cogiendo la bufanda entre sus manos, para luego mirar a Gilbert. Este, sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado, observando también la bufanda.

-No creí que la llevarías contigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Está hecha a mano. Y mal hecha, he de decir. La hice con prisas, pero cuando la terminé, sólo esperaba que te gustase y que no la rechazaras.- respondió.- Además, tú y yo…

Gilbert supuso de antemano que, por la expresión que presentaba el rostro de Feliks, necesitaba aclararle una serie de puntos sobre lo que ambos tenían. Por lo tanto, sin preocupación, dijo:

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- Feliks vio cómo se miraba las manos, como si hubiera algo interesante en ellas.- En mi caso, no tengo necesidad. Estaba bastante claro que algo sentías.

-¿¡Y si lo sabías por qué seguiste jugando conmigo!?- eso le molestó, frunciendo el ceño.-¡Mierda para ti Beilschmidt! ¿Desde cuándo sientes tú algo por mí? Sinceramente, aún me cuesta asimilar que me hayas dicho….eso. –Feliks no pudo pronunciar las palabras exactas, sabía que se sonrojaría si lo hiciera.- ¡Siempre me molestabas, estábamos peleando todo el día!

-A ver, si dejas de gritar, puedo explicártelo. Mis fantásticos oídos te escuchan a la perfección- inquirió, burlándose, mientras que el otro se cruzaba de brazos, entornaba los ojos e inflaba sus mejillas.- Es cierto que, cuando te encontré aquella vez en la cafetería, quise entretenerme. Quería verte apurado y divertirme. Pero después caí en mi propio juego, y lo que en un comienzo había sido diversión, se tornó más serio.

-Pues vaya….

-Déjame terminar- pidió, suspirando.- Y si te molestaba constantemente, era para conseguir tu atención.

Ante esa confesión, Feliks parpadeó varias veces, y esa vez le miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, y los labios entreabiertos. Y de repente, como si fuera movido por un resorte, se puso de pie en la cama, apoyó su pie en la cabeza de Gilbert, y rió a modo de victoria.

-¡JÁ, LO SABÍA!- dijo con orgullo, aún riéndose.-¡El gran y maravilloso Gilbert quería de mi privilegiada atención!

El albino frunció el ceño, sintiendo también que le entraba un tic en el ojo derecho, y Feliks lo dejó, quitándole el pie de la cabeza y riendo aún más, poniendo las manos en su estómago y volver a la calma poco a poco. Una vez dejó de reírse, le abrazó desde atrás y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Eso significa… ¿que querías ser mi amigo?- murmuró cerca de su cuello, había escondido la cara ahí porque no quería que le viera.-Vaya forma más estúpida de transmitírmelo…

-No conozco otra forma- la espalda de Gilbert tembló, pero fue debido a una pequeña risa que había hecho, por lo bajo.- Alguien como yo sólo sabe molestar y sacar de quicio a la gente para que reparen en mí. Aunque no entiendo por qué, mi presencia debería de notarse allá por donde voy…

-Arrogante- soltó Feliks, refunfuñando, aunque sonrió.- Yo…-no sabía cómo seguir.- Yo…estuve un tiempo en el que sentía algo por Toris, pero él no sabía de mis sentimientos. Y para cuando ya fue demasiado tarde, tú empezaste a…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque el cuerpo que estaba abrazando, se había dado la vuelta y ahora, le encaraba. Los ojos verdes de Feliks quisieron evitar su mirada, no esperaba que ahora estuviera frente a él, y eso le hizo ponerse nervioso. Sin embargo, cuando la frente de Gilbert se pegó a la suya, rozando su rostro con el suyo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Feliks pensó que hasta se olvidaría de respirar. Gilbert se encargó de que su cuerpo encajara perfectamente con el suyo, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura, haciendo que el otro joven terminase por sentarse sobre él. El cabello rubio de Feliks caía por ambos lados de su cara, haciendo también que rozaran las mejillas del albino, sintiendo cómo este suspiraba lentamente. Feliks quiso cerrar con fuerza los ojos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, dos iris de color rojo, intenso, mantenían la vista fija en él. Tan cerca, tan fijos…

-Lo sé- susurró contra sus labios, aquella caricia provocó un remolino de sensaciones acumulándose en su pecho.-Pero esta vez, procuraré hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Tú, haciendo las cosas bien?- Feliks sonrió, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Gilbert, como aquella vez, en Navidad.- Da gracias a que yo estaré contigo. Y más te vale no marcharte más, o te mataré.

-No habrá necesidad de eso, si me voy, tú vendrás conmigo.

Y no continuaron hablando, no hubo falta más palabras, puesto que todo eso, fue sustituido por un beso, del cual, siguieron muchos más. Las manos de Feliks sostenían el cabello de Gilbert, sin hacerle daño, mientras que las del otro, iniciaban un camino por su espalda, acariciando la piel bajo la camisa, reprimiendo algún que otro escalofrío. Sin embargo, a pesar de que quería estar así todas las horas que hicieran falta, era verdad que tantas emociones habían podido con él, también tenía cansancio físico, y ambos lo notaban. Por lo que, al final, Feliks encontró un refugio en los brazos de Gilbert, teniendo la cabeza en el hombro derecho de este, y el rostro escondido en su cuello. Mientras, Gilbert lo mantenía junto a él, con el mentón sobre la cabeza de Feliks, y con sus brazos, rodeándole. Después de aquellas semanas en el Instituto, en las que casi no había podido dormir, sintió que aquella había sido la mejor noche.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, todo fue una marea de desconcierto. Cuando Gilbert y Feliks se habían despertado, uno de los criados había tocado la puerta. Gilbert, aún con la ropa de ayer, preguntó la razón de su nerviosismo. Friedrich se había marchado. Feliks, que aún permanecía con los efectos del sueño, su cuerpo envuelto en las sábanas blancas y el cabello revuelto, se rascaba uno de sus ojos con la manga de su camisa, sin entender nada, preguntando a Gilbert qué sucedía. Este no dijo nada, sólo se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa. Feliks se tapó los ojos cuando lo hizo, a lo que Gilbert rió a pesar de la tensión que ahora sentía, pero después salió de la habitación, diciendo que viniera con él. Feliks se levantó enseguida, y como aún también tenía la ropa de ayer, salió con las mismas. Saltó de dos en dos las escaleras, hasta que llegaron al mismo sitio de ayer, justo por la entrada y la sala grande. Allí estaban Iván y Toris. Toris parecía aliviado y contento, mientras que Iván hablaba tranquilamente con uno de los mayordomos. Entonces, Gilbert se acercó a ellos.<p>

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, aunque más bien que preguntar, parecía casi una exigencia.- Dime qué demonios le has dicho.

-Un par de sugerencias de lo más inocentes- respondió Iván, sin más.- Y no solo eso, sino que amablemente, nos dejó pasar también la noche aquí. Deberías de estar agradecido en vez de hacer preguntas.

-Pero…-frunció el ceño, no daba la sensación de que lo dejaría pasar sin más.-¿Y la casa? ¿Quién será el próximo que herede todo esto? Alguien tiene que encabezar a la familia, y se suponía que yo era el único.

-Tu cabeza está llena de aire, Beilschmidt, creí que sería más inteligente a la hora de atar cabos- entonces, Iván mostró una serie de papeles, pero sólo entregó uno en concreto a Gilbert. Este, molesto, le arrebató el papel bruscamente, leyéndolo. Feliks le miró preocupado al ver que el rostro le cambiaba en cuestión de segundos. La molestia fue sustituida por la incredulidad, y de la incredulidad, pasó a la nostalgia.-¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Feliks al ver que ninguno de los dos estaba por la labor de explicarle nada.-¿Gilbert?

-Es la última voluntad de Julchen Beilschmidt- respondió Iván, Gilbert aún seguía leyendo.- Friedrich la había mantenido escondida hasta entonces. No fue difícil hacerle confesar.

-Fue un poco desagradable, pero las presiones de Iván siempre resultan ser muy efectivas- añadió Toris, aunque era evidente que no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos utilizados por Iván.- Puede abandonar este lugar, y tampoco será obligado a seguir el mismo camino de su padre. Aparte, tiene mayoría de edad, y está oficialmente a cargo del director de Seika. Puede volver aquí cuando quiera, y mientras tanto, los demás miembros de la familia de Julchen podrán hacerse cargo de ella mientras tanto.

-¡Entonces eso es una buena noticia!- dijo Feliks, aunque Gilbert seguía absorto en el papel. Feliks agarró parte de su chaqueta, con suavidad, pero fue suficiente para que él centrase su atención en él. Después se dirigió a Iván.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Iván se encogió de hombros, y entonces a modo de respuesta, con sus manos sostuvo el cuello de Gilbert, y comenzó a zarandearle. Feliks se asustó, Toris suspiró, y el rostro de Iván ahora parecía entre dolido y amenazante.

-Para que la próxima vez aprendas…. que cuando alguien quiere ser tu amigo, no debes molestarle ni hacerle enfadar….- Gilbert parecía no poder respirar.- Yo siempre he querido ser tu amigo, espero que esta vez te limites a darme las gracias….

Feliks agarró a Gilbert para separarle de Iván, mientras que Toris agarraba al otro también para separarles.

-¡Estás loco, suéltale!

-¡I-Iván es suficiente!

* * *

><p>De vuelta al Instituto, no viajaron en el helicóptero. Toris se negaba a soportar otro viaje como ese, Feliks no quería llegar tan cansado, y Gilbert se negaba a viajar en el mismo transporte que Iván, después de lo que acababa de hacerle. Aunque, a pesar de ponerse así, Feliks sabía que realmente, Gilbert estaba agradecido, y que por fin, todos los problemas, al menos por ahora, habían terminado. Por lo tanto, finalmente decidieron ir en avión. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, cogieron un taxi para ir al Instituto, y nada más llegar, Elizabeta le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Feliks agradeció su bienvenida, abrazándola con muchas ganas, y ambos empezaron a hablar muy rápidamente, debido a las emociones contenidas y felices porque todo estaba bien. Elizabeta no hizo más que reír, feliz por que hubiesen vuelto. En comparación con Gilbert, a este le propinó más de un golpe, a lo que Feliks los dejó libremente, puesto que Elizabeta lo hacía en coste de todo lo que había hecho sufrir a su amigo, y por supuesto, también a ella. Después, le dio un abrazo, y Gilbert no hizo más que aceptar. No sólo ella, a los días siguientes no fue cuestión de tiempo de que todo el mundo se enterase. La bienvenida entre los dos hermanos, Ludwig y Gilbert, Feliks la consideró un poco extraña. Cuando se vieron, no sabían qué decirse, hasta que Gilbert había soltado una de sus tonterías, diciendo que seguramente Ludwig había llorado por él, como hacía de pequeño, y que era normal, puesto que Gilbert era un hermano perfecto. A toda respuesta, el menor le reprendió con su voz seria y grave, hasta que después, los dos también se abrazaron, aunque quizás a su estilo, o eso pensaba Feliks. El resto de las chicas de la cafetería también fueron a ver cómo estaba Feliks, alegrándose de tener a personas como ellas a su lado, sintiéndose afortunado. Recibió la noticia de que Jeanne ya estaba mejor, y podría volver a su puesto de trabajo dentro de poco. Eso significaba que Feliks, si quería, podía dejar la cafetería y centrarse en otras cosas. Pero en parte, cada vez que recordaba aquel lugar, muchos recuerdos le invadían, y sabía que si lo dejaba, lo echaría de menos.<p>

Y así….

* * *

><p>Los meses pasaron, los exámenes llegaron. Fue una época difícil, el agobio había invadido a Feliks, aunque supo sobrellevarlo y tuvo su recompensa en la meta. Incluso, había ayudado a Gilbert a estudiar y enfrentar las asignaturas, había perdido muchas clases y tuvo que admitir que necesitaba ayuda, a lo que Feliks, se ofreció encantado. Muchas tardes que habían pasado juntos, algunas habían sido intensas hasta acabar dormidos sobre los apuntes en la habitación de Feliks, y otras, solían picarse hasta tal punto de que se distraían por la presencia del otro, y tenían que dejarlo para la mañana siguiente. Pero con éxito, superaron la fase final de Instituto. Sabía que echaría de menos aquel lugar, pero por fin había conseguido lo que quería.<p>

* * *

><p>Feliks decidió no dejar el trabajo del Cat Eyes, así que estuvo en contacto frecuente con Elizabeta y las demás. Solían quedar después del trabajo cuando podían, y ganaba un sueldo aceptable, con el cual comenzó a ahorrar para pagarse los futuros estudios, más especializados, e independizarse. Había comprado un modesto piso, pero del cual se había encargado de decorar a su gusto (aunque a veces, Gilbert creía que había demasiado rosa) aunque finalmente, Feliks lo había decorado de tal manera, que al final Gilbert no se había quejado. Era más, un día se lo agradeció, puesto que si hubiera corrido a su cargo, sabía que no habría hecho gran cosa.<p>

* * *

><p>Habían optado por la decisión de vivir juntos. Estuvieron un tiempo viviendo en lugares independientes, pero aquello fue la señal de que tanto el uno como el otro, echaban de menos las noches que habían compartido, tanto en la casa de Gilbert, en el día de su encuentro, y tanto como en la cabaña, después de que este le rescatase de la tormenta. Así que, con ayuda de ambos, consiguieron aquel sitio que para ellos, era su hogar, hasta que más adelante pudieran conseguir una casa, cerca del campo, obviamente en Polonia, donde Feliks deseaba pasar el resto de su vida.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Feliks!<p>

-¡Dime!

-¡La bañera ya está preparada!- escuchó la voz de Gilbert, amortiguada debido a que estaba encerrado en el baño.-¡Si no vienes, te tiraré yo mismo en ella!

-Ay Eli, tengo que colgar, cierto desesperado no puede vivir sin mí- escuchó la risita de su amiga a través del teléfono.- Nos vemos mañana ¿vale?

Tras despedirse, colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a ir a su encuentro. Sin embargo, antes de ir, observó una colección de cuadros junto al teléfono, que él mismo se había encargado de poner. Una foto de Feliks con sus padres cuando era pequeño, la foto de Gilbert con su madre, otra en la que salía Gilbert con Elizabeta y las chicas, una foto de Toris y él siendo más pequeños (aunque esta foto de vez en cuando, el albino la miraba con rabia, farfullaba cosas, y después hacía intentos de taparla o de alejarse cuanto pudiera de esa fotografía, a lo que siempre Feliks reía y le abrazaba) Gilbert con Ludwig….

Y la última en la que posó su mirada, una de los dos. Gilbert sonriendo de lado, apareciendo al lado de Feliks, bastante cerca de su rostro, mientras que él, observaba avergonzado a la cámara.

La fotografía que se habían sacado en la cafetería.

Inevitablemente, Feliks sonrió. Escuchó su nombre, una vez más, pronunciado por Gilbert. Y él susurró:

-Te quiero, idiota.

_Por fin, su felicidad estaba intacta_.


End file.
